Éclats
by Lucachu
Summary: Daraen et Chrom sont tombés dans le piège de Valldar. Lucina et Linfan sont à présent seuls et doivent survivre sous le règne du dragon déchu. Lucina, inspirée par les exploits de son ancêtre Marth, refuse de laisser Grima imposer sa folie meurtrière. La princesse guerrière entame une quête pour vaincre Grima. Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin). Alternate Universe.
1. Craquelures

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin)

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Petit headcanon que j'ai introduit, Daraen a la phobie des scolopendres.

Delphine est un OC remplaçant la demoiselle sans nom pouvant épouser Chrom. Elle tient ici un autre rôle.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin)

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

Confortablement installée contre son père, Lucina écoute l'histoire, serrant sa poupée contre elle. Elle aime que son père aux cheveux blancs lui raconte les récits du héros Marth.

– Le prince brandit alors son épée faisant face au terrible dragon !

– Il était grand comment le dragon ?

L'homme réfléchit un instant ne s'attendant pas à être interrompu.

– Presque aussi grand que le château.

– Mais il est énorme !

– C'est pour cela que seul un héros aussi courageux que Marth pouvait le vaincre.

– C'est vrai que Papa possède son épée ?

– Oui, parce que toi et lui êtes ses descendants. Tante Lissa et Owain aussi.

La petite princesse se met à rêver tout en serrant sa poupée contre elle. Sa peluche représente le héros de l'histoire, Marth. Savoir qu'il est son ancêtre est pour elle incroyable. Lucina se retourne vers son père et joue avec le pan de son manteau sombre.

– Et toi, tu as des héros dans tes ancêtres ?

– Oh... eh bien je...

Son père aux cheveux blancs ne sait que répondre. Lucina attend patiemment.

– Je ne crois pas. Mais ton père est déjà un héros et cela me suffit.

Son père aux cheveux blancs lui sourit, les joues légèrement rouges, semblant perdu dans une rêverie. La petite princesse en profite pour regarder ses cheveux si différents des siens. Les servantes ont souvent dit que son autre père était son seul vrai parent. Lucina ne comprend pas pourquoi, ses deux pères l'aiment autant l'un que l'autre. Les servantes doivent mentir, sinon son père aux cheveux blancs ne lui aurait pas offert sa tiare et sa poupée. Il ne prendrait pas non plus le temps de lui lire des histoires ou de lui montrer sa magie chaque fois qu'elle lui demande.

Cela est incompréhensible pour elle mais elle ne demandera jamais à ses parents. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sent qu'elle ne doit pas leur demander.

Le fait que son père soit stratège lui échappe également, ne comprenant pas le sens du mot. Elle sait juste qu'il est intelligent et peut utiliser de la magie.

– Un jour, moi aussi je serais une héroïne, comme Marth !

Daraen se met à sourire. Il rit doucement et sincèrement.

– J'en suis certain, tu seras une grande héroïne.

* * *

Daraen se dresse dans son lit en sursautant. Il inspire et expire le visage en sueur. Tandis qu'il tente de se calmer, le stratège sent deux bras puissants l'entourer. Chrom le ramène contre lui. Le roi se met à le bercer, apaisant son époux.

– Tout va bien... Juste un cauchemar.

– Je... J'ai peur Chrom.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon rouge-gorge ? Le voyage diplomatique vers Plegia t'inquiète ?

– Valldar est non seulement le roi de Plegia mais aussi le chef de la religion de Grima... La façon dont il me regardait la dernière fois...

Le stratège amnésique ne connaît toujours pas son lien avec la secte plegienne. Il porte la marque maudite de Grima sur sa main droite. Malgré leurs connaissances, Tharja et Henri n'ont jamais su lui apporter de véritables réponses.

– Tu as peur que ton passé te rattrape ? Tu es avant tout, Daraen, c'est-à-dire toi-même. Peu importe qui tu étais avant. De toute manière, je suis sûr que tu étais déjà quelqu'un de bien. Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?

– C'était idiot Chrom... J'étais attaché à une chaise et Valldar déposait une immense scolopendre sur moi. Elle... me courait le long du corps...

L'homme aux cheveux blancs frémit à cette pensée. Son esprit réfléchit perd tous ses moyens face à ses créatures. Aussi irrationnelle qu'est sa peur, le stratège ne se contrôle plus face à une scolopendre. À cause de son amnésie, l'homme a découvert complètement par hasard sa phobie.

Lorsque Daraen n'était pas marié, Lissa, la sœur de Chrom, s'amusait souvent à lui faire des farces. Elles consistaient à lui glisser des grenouilles dans ses vêtements. Un jour, en plein milieu du désert de Plegia, Lissa remplaça les batraciens par une scolopendre.

La princesse ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Daraen se mette à pleurer et à hurler. Lorsque Chrom est venu voir ce qui se passait, Daraen était recroquevillé sur lui-même en pleurant et tous les objets aux alentours étaient brûlés. Il fallut de longues minutes pour calmer le stratège qui balbutiait des paroles incompréhensibles. Lissa ne recommença jamais ses plaisanteries.

– Non, ce n'est pas idiot mon rouge-gorge.

Chrom embrasse son mari entre son cou et sa clavicule. Son baiser est doux et sensuel.

– Tu préfèrerais rester avec Lucina au château ? Delphine en est à son huitième mois, peut-être que notre second enfant naîtra bien avant notre retour. Je vais peut-être manquer sa naissance tu sais ? Tu pourras être ici avec nos deux enfants.

– Non, je veux venir avec toi.

Daraen se retourne pour faire face à Chrom dans le noir.

– Je n'ai pas confiance en Valldar. Même s'il me fait peur, ma place est à tes côtés. Et je suis sûr que Linfan attendra notre retour.

– Linfan ?

– Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais choisir le nom.

Chrom rit doucement dans le noir avant de se rallonger. Daraen se rapproche de lui et pose sa tête contre son torse.

– Il ou elle sera un grand stratège, comme son père. Et aussi mignon que toi mon rouge-gorge.

* * *

– Vous allez partir longtemps ?

Lucina tient fermement sa poupée Marth et fait face à ses parents. Des serviteurs sont occupés à préparer les derniers préparatifs sous la direction de Frederick. Le chevalier donne des ordres sur le contenu des malles à emporter, remplaçant le travail d'un majordome.

Chrom s'attelle à lui apporter une réponse.

– Un long mois.

– Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ?

Le roi d'Ylisse ne sait comment répondre à sa fille. Il ne veut pas lui avouer que le voyage est dangereux, que Plegia et Ylisse ne sont pas en bons rapports. Il sait qu'il y a des risques que la mission prenne une mauvaise tournure. Il refuse d'inquiéter son enfant.

Daraen décide de prendre les choses en main et s'accroupit à la hauteur de Lucina.

– Qui protégera le château en notre absence si tu viens avec nous ? Qui protégera Ylisse ?

– Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas forte !

– Bien sûr que si. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule, Marth veillera sur toi.

La princesse ressent une pointe de fierté à l'idée que de recevoir une site haute responsabilité. Mais Lucina a en réalité peur, elle voudrait que sa famille reste avec elle.

Voyant des débuts de larmes dans les yeux de sa fille, Daraen joint ses deux mains ensemble. Il se concentre quelques instants avant de les écarter doucement. Un papillon de feu s'échappe et s'envole dans les airs.

Les yeux de Lucina se mettent à briller. Elle observe le sortilège se déplacer gracieusement dans le hall du château. Daraen se relève et profite de voir l'expression de joie sur le visage de sa fille.

Profitant de la diversion, Chrom chuchote à l'oreille de son mari.

– Tu peux encore changer d'avis et rester.

– Ma place est à tes côtés Chrom. Je serai avec toi, peu importe le danger.

* * *

Après plusieurs longues journées de voyage, Daraen et Chrom pénètrent dans la salle du trône de Plegia escortés par des soldats ylissiens et plegiens. La pièce est décorée sobrement dans des teintes violettes. Un rideau de velours violet habille le mur se situant derrière le trône dans lequel est assis Valldar. En les apercevant, le sorcier se lève et tend les bras devant lui.

– Bienvenue à vous, chers roi d'Ylisse et prince ! J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop laborieux.

– Nous vous remercions de votre accueil roi Valldar. Quelques brigands nous aurons ralentit mais ceux-ci auront goutté la lame de mon épée.

– J'imagine que les stratégies de votre époux vous auront également aidé. Déjà lors de notre dernière rencontre, je voyais cet éclat d'intelligence en vous Daraen.

– Vos compliments sont un honneur pour moi roi Valldar. Merci de nous accueillir si chaleureusement.

Chrom jette un rapide regard à Daraen. Un sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres. L'épéiste connaît très bien cette expression. Il s'agit de celle que son époux utilise pour mentir et dire que tout va bien. Il sait que Daraen est en réalité inquiet.

Le stratège ne croit pas un instant aux flatteries du sorcier. Il surveille discrètement partout autour de lui, cherchant le moindre soldat caché, le moindre piège, la moindre issue possible.

– Il se fait cependant tard... J'imagine qu'il serait plus sage de remettre notre réunion à demain ? Une chambre d'invité vous attend... Vos hommes aussi auront des quartiers à leur disposition.

Bien avant que Chrom ne puisse réagir, Daraen effectue une courte révérence.

– Nous vous remercions roi Valldar. Une nuit de sommeil serait en effet préférable avant de débattre sur la politique de nos deux pays à venir.

– En tant que prince de consort je ne pensais pas que vous preniez des décisions... À moins que vous assistiez en tant que diplomate de sang plegien ?

Le cœur de Chrom se met à battre plus fort. C'était subtil mais le sorcier vient d'insulter son mari. Celui-ci doit savoir que les mauvaises langues de la cour ylissienne aiment critiquer la place de Daraen et débattre sur ses origines très certainement plegiennes. De part ses paroles, Valldar omet complètement son statut de stratège.

Le tacticien ne laisse néanmoins nullement paraître ses émotions négatives.

– Je suis avant tout le stratège d'Ylisse, je manquerais à mes devoirs si j'ignorais les décisions prises par le roi. De plus, je serais un mauvais époux si j'ignorais quelles charges pèsent sur les épaules de mon mari.

– Bien évidemment. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect prince Daraen. Veuillez pardonner mes paroles déplacées. Et si nous partagions un repas ensemble ? Je suppose qu'en plus d'être fatigués vous devez être affamés. Peut-être pourriez vous délecter de quelques spécialités plegiennes ?

Chrom et Daraen se regardent, aucun d'eux n'a envie d'être attablé en présence du sorcier. Tous deux savent néanmoins que refuser serait perçu comme une insulte. Le stratège songe quelque instants à faire croire qu'il est souffrant pour ensuite requérir la présence de Chrom à son chevet. Cela serait en réalité vain, ne repoussant que l'inévitable et donnerait une bonne raison à Valldar de l'empêcher d'assister à la réunion.

Montrer qu'ils ne sont pas méfiants envers les intentions du sorcier semble être la meilleur tactique pour le moment.

– Ce serait un véritable plaisir, roi Valldar.


	2. Corruption

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin)

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Daraen a la phobie des scolopendres, petit headcanon que j'ai introduit.

Delphine est un OC remplaçant la demoiselle sans nom pouvant épouser Chrom. Elle a servi de génitrice pour Lucina et est enceinte de Linfan.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

Daraen ouvre les yeux en gémissant. Son esprit est embué et sa vision floue. Le stratège doit refermer plusieurs fois ses paupières avant d'obtenir une vision nette de son environnement. Après quelques secondes, il aperçoit Chrom attaché à un pilier avec une épaisse corde. Son mari est inconscient.

Cette vision réveille complètement l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui tente un geste pour se lever.

Daraen est entravé dans son mouvement. En jetant un regard sur ses bras, il réalise qu'il est enchaîné lui aussi à une colonne. Notant soigneusement la différence de traitement entre lui et son époux, le tacticien se met à réfléchir.

Chrom et lui-même partageaient un repas en compagnie de Valldar et de sa protégée, Aversa. Daraen avait conseillé discrètement à son mari de consommer uniquement les plats que mangeaient leurs hôtes. Le déroulement du repas était tendu et la discussion guindée.

Le stratège se rappelle ensuite vaguement avoir eu un malaise.

Daraen soupire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Valldar les a empoisonnés.

La réunion diplomatique est un piège depuis le début.

Le stratège concentre sa magie de feu dans ses mains, souhaitant faire fondre la chaine. La magie circule dans ses doigts. Au moment de libérer le sort, le stratège ressent une désagréable impression. Ses mains se mettent à s'engourdir, il sent son flux magique bloqué et retourner à sa source dans une légère douleur.

Daraen comprend que la chaîne ou le poison bloque ses capacités. Il serait plus logique que se soit le métal, cela expliquerait que Chrom soit attaché avec une simple corde. Pourtant, le stratège ne connait aucun alliage capable de provoquer cet effet. La chaîne doit être là pour une autre raison.

Le stratège, inquiété par le fait de ne pas pouvoir user de sa magie, tente d'atteindre ses ceintures. Ses mains ne sont pas menottées. Avec difficulté il glisse ses doigts sous le cuir. Durant le cours du repas, Daraen a dissimulé par précaution l'un des couteaux dans ses vêtements. Craignant une fouille corporelle en cas de capture, le tacticien a préféré ne pas le ranger dans l'une de ses bottes.

Tandis qu'il arrive doucement à attraper la lame, Daraen entend Chrom gémir. Le roi d'Ylisse se réveille à son tour. Comprenant leur statut de captif, l'épéiste tente lui aussi de tirer sur ses cordes.

– Daraen ! Tu vas bien ?

– Pour l'instant oui, je ne peux cependant plus utiliser ma magie.

– Un piège... Bon sang c'était tellement évident !

Chrom élève la voix et tire sur ses cordes de nouveaux en vain, furieux d'être captif. Daraen reste silencieux, parvenant enfin à récupérer le couteau.

– J'aurai dû insister pour que tu restes à Ylisse.

– Pour que tu sois ici seul ? Je préfère être captif avec toi que de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

Le stratège, d'un mouvement restreint, parvient à faire glisser le couvert jusqu'à Chrom. Le roi l'attrape fermement.

– Je n'arriverais pas à défaire mes chaînes avec.

Chrom hoche la tête et s'attelle à couper la corde. Daraen observe partout autour d'eux. Il y a au moins deux issues, l'une menant à un couloir, l'autre à un escalier. L'architecture du lieu est finement réalisée. Pourtant, la salle ne semble pas appartenir au palais plegien, il n'y a aucune décoration en dehors de motifs sculptés dans la pierre.

– J'espère que Frederick et les autres vont bien, qu'ils n'ont pas été exécutés.

– Tout dépend de leur plan, si nous sommes des otages, il est possible qu'ils soient toujours en vie, prisonniers, ailleurs. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que Valldar nous garde pour une quelconque demande à Ylisse.

Chrom écoute attentivement son époux tandis qu'il parvient à entamer légèrement la corde.

– Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

– Si nous étions des otages, nous ne serions pas attachés à de simples piliers. Nous ne sommes pas dans des geôles. Valldar doit avoir quelque chose de précis en tête. Il prend des risques en nous exposant ainsi dans cette salle. Cela doit faire partie de son plan, Valldar n'est pas idiot.

– Tu reconnais donc enfin ma supériorité Daraen ?

Chrom et Daraen tournent leurs têtes en même temps en direction de l'escalier. Valldar marche dans leur direction en compagnie de Aversa et deux gardes bien bâtis. La femme porte un coffret entre ses mains. Le roi d'Ylisse range soigneusement la lame dans son unique manche.

– Valldar, vous allez immédiatement nous libérer !

– Vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit protégé de Naga.

Les plegiens arrivent près de leurs captifs, debout entre eux. Les gardes sont restés légèrement en arrière. Le stratège analyse la situation. Deux utilisateurs de magie et deux lanciers. En l'absence de hache, Daraen en déduit qu'aucune exécution n'est prévue pour le moment. Les gardes sont là par mesure de sécurité. Même si Chrom parvient à se libérer, il ne pourra venir à bout du groupe avec un simple ustensile de cuisine. Il n'a pas encore commencé à trouver un plan que Valldar prend la parole.

– Inutile de chercher une échappatoire Daraen.

Le tacticien déplace son regard jusqu'à le fixer dans celui du roi de Plegia. Le sorcier est à quelques pouces de lui seulement.

– Tu penses pouvoir t'échapper avec ce sale chien galeux qui te sert d'époux ? Tu es bien présomptueux.

Chrom est le premier à remarquer que Valldar s'est mis à tutoyer son époux. Il profite que l'attention du sorcier soit portée exclusivement sur Daraen pour continuer à trancher ses liens. Le roi d'Ylisse fait totalement abstraction de l'offense.

Le stratège a envie de rétorquer une insulte au roi plegien. Il se retient, cela ne servirait qu'à envenimer la situation.

Valldar voit que ses paroles ont heurté l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

– Tu as vraiment tout oublié Daraen ?

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Les rumeurs selon lequel le stratège d'Ylisse est amnésique sont donc vraies...

– Vous connaissez mon passé ?

– Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta véritable place cher Daraen. Tu vaux bien mieux que de rester avec ce roitelet, une grande destinée t'attend.

– N'écoute pas ses paroles Daraen !

Le regard d'Aversa se tourne vers Chrom qui parvient à temps à cacher la lame au prix d'une légère coupure. La femme lui assène un coup de talon dans le ventre, les mains toujours occupées par le coffret. L'homme se retrouve la respiration coupée quelques instants, il gémit de douleur.

– Chrom !

Daraen tente de se relever par réflexe, en vain. Les chaînes de métal s'agitent.

– Laissez-le !

Aversa sourit avec mépris au stratège. Elle ricane doucement.

– Chrom est un poids t'empêchant d'atteindre votre destinée mon cher frère.

– Pardon ?

Les voix de Chrom et Daraen retentissent à l'unisson, tous deux choqués par la déclaration d'Aversa. Valldar prend la parole.

– Pardonnez l'impolitesse d'Aversa, je l'ai élevée comme ma propre fille. Il est normal qu'elle considère Daraen comme son frère.

Le visage du stratège se décompose, refusant de croire ce qu'il entend. Chrom aussi a du mal à accepter que ce soit la vérité. Daraen arrive seulement à prononcer deux mots.

– Vous mentez.

– Ta mère t'a enlevé à tes six ans pour t'empêcher d'accomplir ta destinée. À présent plus rien ne pourra t'en empêcher.

– Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous obéir ?

Valldar grimace n'aimant pas la réponse de son fils. Le sorcier se calme dans un soupir.

– J'imagine que je te dois quelques explications à cause de ton amnésie. Nous appartenons à une longue lignée de sorciers tentant de créer le réceptacle parfait pour accueillir l'âme de notre Maître Grima.

– Vous voulez faire revenir ce monstre ?!

Aussitôt les paroles prononcées, Aversa frappe de nouveau Chrom. Son geste violent bousculent les objets du coffret provoquant un bruit de flacons entrechoqués. La voix de Valldar tonne sous le regard inquiet de Daraen.

– Silence !

Le sorcier se tourne ensuite vers le stratège. Il caresse la joue de son fils qui cherche immédiatement à rompre le contact. Daraen détourne la tête, fuyant ses doigts maigres.

– Si tu es collaboratif je te promets que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Chrom en revanche... Cela dépendra de la volonté de Grima.

– Grima est mort il y a plusieurs siècles de la main du premier Saint-Roi.

– Son corps a été détruit en effet. Mais à présent, maître Grima va recevoir un nouveau réceptacle. Daraen, tu vas avoir l'honneur de devenir son hôte.

Le stratège laisse échapper un cri de surprise. Chrom retient l'insulte lui brûlant les lèvres. Le roi d'Ylisse a recommencé à trancher sa corde.

– Vous comptez m'offrir en sacrifice, au dragon déchu ? !

– Une belle offrande pour Grima certes et aussi un véritable privilège pour toi. Grima sera toi et tu seras Grima.

– Je n'accepterais jamais une folie pareille !

– Grima n'a pas réellement besoin de ton consentement, seul un rituel est nécessaire. Ton esprit a juste besoin d'être... réceptif. Je te le demande une dernière fois. Acceptes-tu l'immense privilège de devenir l'hôte de Grima et de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui ?

– Demandez-le autant que vous voulez, ma réponse sera la même !

Valldar s'accroupit tandis que son fils le regarde droit dans les yeux. Daraen défie ouvertement son père du regard. Chrom jure intérieurement, il n'arrive pas à couper assez vite la corde. Il doit venir au secours de son époux immédiatement.

La folie de l'ancien roi de Plegia n'est rien comparée à celle de son successeur. Chrom parvient juste à se couper légèrement le doigt.

– Tu aurais pu choisir le choix le plus agréable, même si tu refuses de vénérer Grima. Je m'en doutais en réalité. Aversa.

La femme se rapproche du sorcier et lui donne le coffret. Valldar le pose sur ses genoux et l'ouvre.

Chrom tente de voir ce qui va arriver à son mari en vain. Il voit uniquement le père de Daraen sortir quelque chose de l'intérieur.

Le stratège devient blême, sa respiration se coupe. Il se recule contre le pilier.

– Je connais tes faiblesses Daraen.

Le sorcier débouche le flacon et dépose son contenu sur son fils. Daraen se met à crier de peur. Chrom parvient à apercevoir une immense scolopendre noire courant le long de son manteau. Le roi d'Ylisse veut intervenir, mais sa corde le retient toujours fermement.

– Daraen !

Le stratège se met à pleurer et à se débattre. Privé de sa magie, enchaîné à un pilier, l'homme ne peut se défendre.

Les cris de son enfant n'atteignent pas Valldar. Il ouvre un second récipient contenant d'autres scolopendres, plus petites. Le sorcier les dépose cette fois directement sur le cou du stratège.

Chrom ne peut qu'assister impuissant à la scène se déroulant devant lui. Son époux se débat de toutes ses forces provoquant un bruit assourdissant avec la chaîne.

Daraen hurle, suppliant une aide ne pouvant venir. Chrom a mal au cœur, ne pouvant rien faire si ce n'est continuer de couper sa corde.

Valldar effectue un geste de la main, invitant les deux soldats à venir le rejoindre.

– Il est prêt pour le rituel, détachez-le.

* * *

Daraen est terrifié. Il fait noir, entièrement noir. Le stratège est complètement asphyxié par les ténèbres. Sa respiration est difficile. Il sent quelque chose ramper sur lui et s'enrouler autour de son corps. Il ouvre la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais sa voix n'émet aucun son.

Le tacticien veut le repousser. Il cherche à lui hurler dessus. Le faire fuir. Il lutte de toutes ses forces. En vain.

* * *

Chrom entend les pleurs de Daraen se transformer en cri de douleur. Aversa, la seule personne restée avec lui, affiche une expression satisfaite.

– Maître Grima sera bientôt là.

Le roi d'Ylisse bondit sur Aversa, armé de son couteau. La femme reçoit le coup dans le bras. Elle gémit furieuse. Le sang commence à couler de sa blessure.

Chrom l'ignore et s'élance vers le couloir d'où proviennent les hurlements de Daraen qui se sont intensifiés. Il est soudainement projeté à l'opposé par une magie de vent.

– Personne ne doit interrompre le rituel !

Le roi d'Ylisse se relève mais est immédiatement bloqué contre un mur par une forte rafale. Le couteau lui échappe des mains. Chrom ne peut plus bouger. Aversa se rapproche de lui ignorant complètement le sang s'écoulant le long de son bras.

– Vous allez rester ici, prisonnier de mon sort jusqu'à ce maître Grima soit de retour parmi nous.

L'homme peine à entendre ce que la femme lui dit. Le vent est fort dans ses oreilles et la pression écrase son corps l'empêchant de parler. Chrom ne désire qu'une chose, se dégager pour aller secourir Daraen. La bourrasque l'empêche d'entendre si son époux est toujours en train de crier. Il n'a plus aucun indice pour savoir ce qu'endure le stratège.

Il doit réussir à se dégager. Chrom ne sait pas comment faire, il lui est impossible de se soustraire au sort.

Soudain, il aperçoit Frederick derrière Aversa. La femme semble avoir entendu le bruit de sa solide armure. Elle se retourne. Ne pouvant manier deux sorts en même temps, Aversa relâche son emprise magique sur Chrom pour pouvoir attaquer le chevalier.

Le roi d'Ylisse manque de tomber au sol, déstabilisé par le changement de pression sur son corps.

La protégée de Valldar lance un sort sur Frederick. Le chevalier l'évite de justesse. Chrom remarque alors que Frederick tient dans ses mains Falchion.

– Votre Altesse !

Le chevalier lance l'épée légendaire, son propriétaire la rattrape aisément. Au même moment, le cri de Valldar se fait entendre. Profitant de la confusion qu'il provoque chez Aversa, Chrom la frappe avec la garde de Falchion. La femme s'effondre au sol.

– Votre Altesse, louée soit Naga, vous êtes en vie !

– Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas été tué Frederick.

– Certains soldats ont péri...

– Frederick, Daraen est en danger ! Valldar compte réincarner Grima dans son corps !

– Que dîtes-vous ?

Chrom ne l'écoute plus, il court en direction du couloir armé de Falchion. Il entend Frederick le poursuivre. Le roi d'Ylisse atteint rapidement la vaste salle. Il est rassuré en voyant Valldar mort au sol, une blessure béante au ventre, et Daraen, de dos, courbé sur lui-même près d'un autel. Les corps des deux lanciers sont au sol, plus loin, visiblement tués eux aussi ou inconscients.

– Daraen ! Tu vas bien, je suis soulagé !

Le roi d'Ylisse voit alors son stratège jeter quelque chose violemment au sol. Une scolopendre. La créature est écrasée par la botte du tacticien. Chrom comprend instantanément que quelque chose ne va pas. Daraen aurait été incapable de faire ça. Le tacticien se redresse et se tourne vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Chrom manque de crier. Ce n'est pas son époux qui le regarde. Ce n'est pas son précieux mari qui le détaille, les iris écarlates et la tête surmontée de deux cornes, dont une ensanglantée. Un trait sombre descend de chacun ses yeux le long de ses joues, traversant tous deux deux marques évoquant des yeux clôts.

– Je suis Grima le dragon déchu !

Le corps de Daraen bouge et effectue un geste brusque du bras droit. Grima réalise alors qu'il ne peut pas utiliser de magie. Chrom se rapproche lentement.

– Daraen, peux-tu entendre ma voix ?

– Ne t'approche pas humain ! Daraen n'est plus là !

Le roi réalise que Grima, dénué de tout pouvoir à cause des drogues présentes dans le corps de Daraen, redoute Falchion.

Frederick arrive au même moment dans la salle.

– Daraen ?

– Il est possédé par Grima !

Le dragon déchu profite de la confusion pour fuir. Il contourne l'autel et se sauve dans la direction inverse où se situe un autre couloir. Le roi et son chevalier se lancent à sa poursuite. Soudain, lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à pénétrer eux aussi dans la pièce, une explosion de magie retentit au-dessus de leur tête. Frededick a le réflexe de reculer, entraînant avec lui son roi pour le protéger. Le plafond s'effondre et bouche l'entrée du couloir.

– Fuyez maître Grima, je les retiens !

La voix provient d'Aversa, blessée, située à l'opposé. Son regard dévie sur le corps de Valldar. La rage l'envahit tandis que des larmes se forment dans ses yeux.

– Vous avez osé tuer maître Valldar !

Chrom se retient de lui rétorquer que c'est Grima, celui qu'elle vénère, qui a tué l'homme. Il n'a cependant pas envie de perdre de temps, d'autant que la femme se rapproche d'eux en colère.

– Je croyais que vous l'aviez occis votre Altesse.

– Je n'ai osé ôter la vie à celle... qui est apparemment la sœur adoptive de Daraen.

Le chevalier émet un cri de surprise, comprenant tout ce que cela implique.

– Une grossière erreur. J'ai eu de la pitié en pensant peiner Daraen, mais j'aurai dû vous transpercer de Falchion. Daraen ne mérite pas une sœur comme vous, et encore moins d'un père comme Valldar.

Aversa se rapproche d'eux tandis que Frederick ramasse l'arme de l'un des deux gardes morts. Le roi lève Falchion, prêt à charger, lorsqu'il sent la main de son chevalier sur son épaule.

– Je m'en occupe, allez sauver Daraen.

Chrom hoche la tête se met à courir, laissant Frederick combattre seul Aversa.

* * *

Grima contemple des bâtisses de pierres en proie aux flammes. La magie de son hôte s'écoule de nouveau librement. Voyant le feu se répandre et tout se consommer, il se met à rire, savourant la destruction qu'il a provoqué. Son plaisir est néanmoins gâché par la voix d'un homme.

– Daraen !

Il se retourne et fait face au roi de Ylisse. L'humain halète et s'appuie péniblement sur son épée Falchion. Il est enfin parvenu à le retrouver, malgré le long détour qu'il a du prendre à cause de l'éboulement provoqué par Aversa.

– Daraen n'est plus là chien de Naga ! Je suis Grima, le dragon déchu !

– Daraen, tu es plus fort que lui ! Tu peux le vaincre !

– Tais-toi insecte !

Chrom voit alors Grima tendre la main vers lui tandis qu'une aura violette crépite autour de lui. Il constate que la magie circule librement dans le corps de Daraen.

Le roi d'Ylisse n'a plus la force de se battre. Encore moins contre la marionnette qu'est devenue son mari. Jamais il ne pourra lever sa lame sur Daraen.

L'épéiste se prépare à encaisser le choc... mais rien ne se passe à sa plus grande surprise. Grima se met à pestiférer.

– Tu me résistes encore ? Je suis toi et tu es moi ! Tu ne peux me résister !

Chrom devine alors ce qui se passe, il se met à hurler de toutes ses forces.

– Tiens bon Daraen ! Tu vas le vaincre !

Le corps de Daraen est alors pris d'une convulsion et tombe au sol. Chrom se précipite vers lui.

– Misérable humain !

A sa plus grande surprise, Daraen se relève, les yeux écarlates. Un jet de magie fuse de sa main et transperce le corps du roi. Chrom s'effondre immédiatement au sol. Falchion résonne en tombant sur la terre. Grima se déplace jusqu'à atteindre sa victime. Avec précaution, il ramasse l'épée par la garde et la jette au loin, dans des flammes.

– Personne ne peut vaincre le dragon déchu !

* * *

Lucina accourt dans le hall du château en tenant fermement sa poupée Marth. Assise sur son lit avec sa peluche, elle a vu de loin les cavaliers faisant flotter fièrement les étendards royaux. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, ses pères sont rentrés. La princesse pensait devoir attendre encore de nombreux jours. Elle a hâte de revoir ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle atteint le hall, personne ne parle. Frederick et Lissa se font face, entourés de serviteurs et de gardes ayant une expression sombre. Sa tante pleure, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Le chevalier s'aperçoit alors que la jeune héritière est présente. Son visage triste se contorsionne en une expression effrayée. L'homme manque d'échapper une épée. La princesse reconnaît l'arme comme étant celle de son père, Falchion.

– Lucina...

– Vous êtes enfin rentrés ! Où sont mes parents ?

Frederick jette un regard effrayé à Lissa qui sanglote. L'homme comprend qu'il va devoir le faire seul. Continuant de retenir ses larmes, le chevalier s'abaisse complètement à la hauteur de la petite fille.

– Princesse Lucina...Je...

Frederick ne parvient pas à trouver les bons mots. Ceux qui seront le moins cruels. Dès lors qu'il les aura prononcés, Lucina aura son enfance brisée à jamais. Elle ne mérite pas ça, pas plus que Chrom et Daraen ne méritaient leur sort. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir cela.

– Je suis désolé... Vos parents... sont morts.


	3. Brisés

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin)

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Delphine est un OC remplaçant la demoiselle sans nom pouvant épouser Chrom. Elle a servi de génitrice pour Lucina et est enceinte de Linfan. Mentionnée dans le premier chapitre, elle apparaît physiquement ici.

Mention d'un spoiler d'un donjon bonus de fin de _Fire Emblem Echoes._ Le spoil ne concerne pas vraiment le scénario du jeu _Echoes_ mais je préfère prévenir. Le donjon que j'évoque est celui du labyrinthe de Thabes.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

Spoilers pour _Fire Emblem Echoes_ dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Lucina sanglote en tenant fermement sa poupée contre elle. Cachée sous ses couvertures, elle ne parvient à pas à s'endormir. Ses parents sont morts et ne reviendront plus. Elle ne reverra plus jamais ses deux pères. Elle ne reverra plus jamais leur visage souriant et ne sentira plus jamais leur amour.

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues et mouillent sa poupée. Son père aux cheveux blancs lui avait dit que Marth veillerait sur elle. La princesse aurait préféré que le héros protège ses parents.

Lucina entend alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Une faible lumière traverse sa protection de tissu.

– Lucina ?

La princesse reconnaît la voix sa tante, Lissa. Lucina préfère restée cachée sous ses couvertures. Le son de ses larmes est parfaitement audible. La fille entend le bruit d'un objet posé sur un meuble et sent Lissa s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Tu préfères restée à l'abri ?

La princesse ne répond pas. De toute manière ses larmes l'empêchent de parler.

– Tu es très courageuse Lucina.

Lissa n'obtient toujours pas un mot de sa nièce orpheline. Une boule se forme dans la gorge de la soigneuse. Il est injuste que Lucina connaisse le deuil si jeune. Elle ne devrait connaître que l'insouciance.

Ignorant sa tristesse, la femme se remet à parler pour empêcher le silence de s'installer.

– Chrom et Daraen me manquent beaucoup aussi.

Lissa marque une pause. Maladroite, elle ne sait pas ce qui pourrait remonter le moral de Lucina. Venue réconfortée la princesse, la femme réalise que parler la soulage elle aussi.

– J'ai rencontré Daraen en même temps que ton père. Chrom s'est rapidement épris de lui. Et c'était réciproque.

Lucina sort de sous ses couvertures. Grâce à lueur de la bougie posée sur le guéridon, Lissa voit les larmes coulant sur les joues de la princesse. S'apercevant que parler de la romance de ses parents parvient un peu à la réconforter, elle décide de continuer.

– Chrom et Daraen ont d'abord été d'excellents amis avant d'être un couple. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

– Lequel des deux a dit à l'autre le premier qu'il l'aimait ?

Lucina a toujours voulu savoir comment ses parents se sont rencontrés. Son père aux cheveux bleus se mettait à chaque fois à rougir et trouvait une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Quant à son autre père, il lui promettait toujours de lui raconter quand elle serait plus grande si Chrom était d'accord.

À présent, plus aucun de ses parents ne pourra lui raconter ; sa tante en est parfaitement consciente.

– Je peux tout te raconter si tu veux. Ils ont en réalité mis beaucoup de temps à se l'avouer car ils étaient très timides.

– Comment ils ont fait alors ?

Lucina s'assoit dans son lit posant sa peluche sur ses genoux. La femme remarque que ses larmes sont toujours présentes mais qu'elle ne sanglote plus. La soigneuse se déplace jusqu'à se caler contre sa nièce, souhaitant lui offrir un moment de réconfort, aussi éphémère soit-il.

– En réalité, Chrom et Daraen savaient que l'autre était amoureux de quelqu'un mais ils ignoraient qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement.

Lissa rit doucement en repensant à ses souvenirs. À l'époque, seule elle et Frederick savaient que Chrom aimait Daraen. Les sentiments du stratège étaient encore inconnus. Elle n'arrêtait pas de donner des conseils à son frère aîné pour qu'il déclare son amour. Toutes les tentatives de Chrom étaient plus maladroites les unes que les autres.

– Avant d'avouer ses sentiments, Chrom avait décidé de séduire Daraen.

– Séduire ?

– Faire en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Bien sûr, c'était inutile puisque Daraen l'aimait déjà.

Un souvenir amusant revient à l'esprit de Lissa. La princesse réussit à rire, oubliant un instant ce qui est arrivé à son frère et à son ami.

– Un jour, Chrom s'était mis en tête de montrer sa force à Daraen. Pour cela, Chrom avait prétendu avoir besoin de lui pour son entraînement. Plus exactement, il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir sur son dos pendant qu'il effectuait des pompes.

– Et il a réussi ?

– Pas du tout. Il s'est écroulé au sol après en avoir réalisé cinq. Daraen affirma être trop lourd pour lui. Non seulement Chrom avait échoué, mais en plus il était complètement affolé à l'idée que Daraen pense qu'il le croyait être gros. Chrom a passé l'heure suivante à s'excuser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

– Chrom a essayé de nombreuses choses pour le séduire...

* * *

Lissa referme la porte de la chambre de Lucina. Sa nièce a fini par s'endormir. La princesse se dirige ensuite vers la salle de réunion. Elle sait que Frederick l'attend là-bas.

Profitant qu'elle soit seule, la soigneuse relâche ses larmes.

Elle a déjà perdu sa sœur Emmeryn... Maintenant son frère...

Elle sait parfaitement que le rôle de reine va bientôt lui être échoué.

En tant que dernière de la fratrie, ce rôle n'aurait jamais dû lui être donné. La véritable héritière devrait être Lucina, mais du haut de cinq ans, il est impossible de lui confier le titre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lissa atteint la salle de réunion. La princesse essuie ses larmes en apercevant Frederick. L'homme cesse d'examiner les brûlures de son bras et lève la tête.

La soigneuse referme la porte avant d'éteindre sa bougie. Elle s'installe à la table en face du chevalier. Une arme enroulée dans un tissu noir est posée sur le meuble, entre eux.

– Je suis restée jusqu'à ce que Lucina s'endorme. Lui parler des parents a réussi à l'apaiser. La pauvre a très bien compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses pères.

– Si seulement j'étais resté aux côtés de votre frère... Grima ne l'aurait pas tué.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute Frederick. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

– J'ai failli à mon devoir de chevalier. Exactement comme le jour où notre Sainte-Reine a été...

L'homme laisse en suspens sa phrase.

– Je n'ai même pas pu ramener le corps de votre frère... Je suis indigne de mon titre. J'aurai dû empêcher Grima de le récupérer...

– Frederick ! Assez ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Si tu t'étais approché de Grima il t'aurait tué ! Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, tu as même pu rapporter Falchion !

Les regards du chevalier et de la princesse se baissent sur l'épée posée sur la table. Son propriétaire étant mort, l'arme a été recouverte d'un tissu noir, symbole de deuil. La coutume royale veut qu'elle reste ainsi, protégée des regards tant qu'un ou une héritière n'aura pas été choisie par la lame.

Jetée dans les flammes par le dragon déchu, Frederick est parvenu à la récupérer au prix de quelques brûlures.

L'arme ne peut être utilisée que par un descendant du Saint-Roi. Et même au sein de la lignée, ceux partageant son sang peuvent se révéler inaptes.

Lissa n'est pas une élue de la lame. Lucina et Owain, bien que possiblement aptes, sont trop jeunes pour brandir une arme. Falchion attendra avant de révéler si l'un des deux héritiers peut la manier.

* * *

Delphine est assise dans le fauteuil de sa chambre. La jeune noble est en train de coudre tout en chantant pour l'enfant qui est dans son ventre. Elle tente de chasser ses pensées négatives.

Le roi d'Ylisse est mort. Son époux, le prince de consort aussi. Le conseil est agité, préparant le règne de l'héritière, la princesse Lissa.

La femme n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour les deux hommes, bien qu'elle ait porté la fille du roi et attende à présent l'enfant du stratège. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais elle appréciait leur présence. Ils étaient gentils avec elle et la respectaient. Ils éprouvaient même de la gratitude à son égard.

Sa propre famille n'a jamais été aussi gentille avec elle. Fille d'une famille de ducs, elle apporta beaucoup de honte à ses parents et ses aînés lorsqu'ils la découvrirent dans sa chambre avec son amant, un simple serviteur de la maison.

Son amant avait disparu le lendemain, bien que Delphine ne se fasse pas d'illusions sur son sort. Cependant, la noble ne pouvait plus être promise au mariage. Aucun mari n'accepterait une épouse qui avait connu l'amour hors union.

Un espoir s'était alors profilé. Le conseil royal cherchait une femme de haute lignée pour donner naissances aux héritiers du royaume. Sa famille avait alors vu là une véritable opportunité. Le blason de la famille pu échappé à la déchéance sans que personne ne découvre la supercherie. Seul Chrom le réalisa et il respecta parfaitement son secret.

La noble ne devait porter que les héritiers du roi. Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'il vint lui demander une faveur. Chrom voulait qu'elle porte également l'enfant de Daraen, lui et son mari souhaitant que Lucina partage un lien de sang avec. Delphine ne voyait aucune objection et accepta.

Delphine, satisfaite de sa condition et de son cadre de vie, n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de se comporter en mère pour sa fille biologique. Elle vit librement dans le château et tous ses besoins sont pris en charge. Il lui arrive occasionnellement de passer du temps avec Lucina en tant que nourrice mais leurs relations ne sont jamais allées plus loin.

Concentrée sur son ouvrage, Delphine est sorti de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Autorisant son visiteur à entrer, elle dégage les mèches blondes de son visage.

– Ma dame, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant ?

– Très certainement Frederick. Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir.

Le chevalier s'exécute tandis que la femme délaisse sa couture.

– Comment vous portez-vous ?

– Quelques désagréments mais je vais bien. Linfan est un peu agité.

– Linfan ?

À l'expression de l'homme aux cheveux châtains, Delphine réalise que les deux défunts n'ont pas eu la possibilité de l'informer.

– Son Altesse et son époux m'ont affirmé vouloir nommer ainsi leur enfant. Je crois même que c'est le prince Daraen qui l'a choisi. Ils me l'ont confié la veille de leur départ au cas où...

La noble marque une pause. Le nourrisson devant naître dans le mois ne connaîtra jamais son père. Les deux êtres attendant le plus sa naissance ne seront pas là pour l'aimer.

– L'enfant naissait avant leur retour...

Frederick se lève et s'éloigne à la fenêtre, faisant dos à Delphine. Le roi est mort de sa faute. S'il avait pu le sauver... Linfan aurait au moins un de ses parents. Deux souverains ont péri à cause de son incompétence.

L'homme, après s'être ressaisi, retourne s'asseoir.

– Dame Delphine, il y a deux choses importantes sur lequel nous devons nous entretenir.

– Vous avez toute mon attention.

– Pour commencer, le conseil a pris une décision que dame Lissa et moi-même approuvons. Par mesure de sécurité, vous et la princesse Lucina serez transportées dans un château inconnu des autres royaumes. Vous pourrez donner naissance en toute sécurité à Linfan. Le prince Owain est intransportable à cause de sa santé pour le moment, il est prévu qu'il vous rejoigne plus tard. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les intentions de Grima. Nous espérons que cette mesure de sécurité sera veine. Bien entendu, vous aurez une escorte composée de gardes, de servantes et de soigneuses. Je ne serais pas avec vous, mon devoir étant de rester protéger notre futur reine.

– Grima est donc réellement de retour ? Les rumeurs sont vraies ?

– Hélas oui, il y a d'ailleurs quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Vous ne devez jamais en parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Lucina. Nous sommes peu dans la confidence.

– Vous avez ma parole.

Delphine est étonnée que le chevalier veuille lui confier un secret. Elle n'est d'habitude jamais informée des intrigues du royaume.

– Daraen est toujours en vie.

La noble pousse un cri de surprise. Elle manque de s'étouffer en apprenant l'information. Sa première pensée en se reprenant est Lucina. La princesse croit qu'il est mort avec son autre père. L'amertume l'envahit quelques instants, trouvant cela cruel.

Sa deuxième réaction est de se dire que le mensonge doit dissimuler quelque chose de grave.

– Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que son corps subsiste. La secte de Grima a ressuscité le dragon déchu en utilisant Daraen. Grima possède à présent le contrôle de son corps. Il lui a même donné une apparence monstrueuse. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce qu'il est advenu du prince de consort. Il ressemble à Daraen mais ce n'est pas lui, seulement une créature venue droit des ténèbres. Son regard était empli de haine. Vous comprendrez que Lucina ne doit pas savoir la vérité.

* * *

Grima contemple les corps étendus. Ses créations, inspirées de celles de Forneus, ont effectué un excellent travail. Il n'a pas eu à intervenir. Il aurait préféré agir mais il devait tester les futurs soldats de son armée. Le royaume d'Ylisse, terre de celui qui l'a vaincu il y a des siècles, est l'endroit idéal pour exercer ses créatures.

Aversa se tient à ses côtés. Son corps est enlaidi par une large cicatrice laissée par Frederick.

Le dragon déchu tolère sa présence parce qu'elle lui est utile. La femme ignore qu'il est le véritable meurtrier de Valldar. Le sorcier aurait pu lui être bénéfique en vie mais il n'a pas aimé la façon dont il se comportait avec lui. Il a réalisé trop tard qu'il partageait le sang de Forneus, qu'il s'agissait d'une réserve de puissance pour lui.

Grima s'amuse de la voir le servir fidèlement alors qu'elle demande vengeance. Lui avouer la détruirait en un instant. Il le fera un jour peut-être, si elle devient inutile. Il prendra alors plaisir à contempler son visage. Elle n'est que la fille adoptive de Valldar, son sang lui est inutile, seul ses compétences l'intéressent.

– Ce spectacle est magnifique maître Grima ! Tous anéantis en l'espace d'un instant.

Le dragon déchu ne répond pas. Il se sent en réalité mal. Ce ne sont pas les remords qui provoquent son malaise. Non. Son nouveau corps est affaibli. Il a du mal à se déplacer.

Grima détaille les victimes. La plupart sont des gardes et des guerriers mais d'autres ne sont que de simples serviteurs. Le dragon déchu croit même reconnaître une soigneuse. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un convoi, peut-être celui d'une famille noble.

Grima s'avance d'un pas. Il manque de s'écrouler. Aversa accourt vers lui pour le soutenir.

– Que vous arrive-t-il maître ?

– Rien.

Le dragon déchu hait ce moment de contact. Il est se sent néanmoins trop faible pour se permettre de riposter.

Aversa voit son maître d'aussi près pour la première fois. Elle découvre des signes de fatigues sous ses yeux.

– Maître, je vous prie de pardonner mon insolence mais... dormez-vous et mangez-vous ?

– Que dis-tu ?

– Les humains ont besoin de dormir et de manger régulièrement.

Grima peste contre son hôte. Jour après jour, il découvre les limites de son nouveau corps. Le dragon déchu se dégage du maintien de la femme. En restant contre elle, il paraîtrait faible.

– Tu me rediras cela à notre retour à Plegia. Vous auriez dû me faire revenir dans le corps d'un manakete.

Aversa s'apprête à lui répondre lorsque les ombres commencent à s'agiter. En même temps que Grima, elle remarque que quelqu'un a survécu.

Le dragon déchu éloigne brutalement les ombres, désirant s'amuser avec la personne ayant survécu. Il découvre une jeune femme blonde terrifiée. L'humaine est dissimulée sous le restant de l'une des charrettes du convoi. Grima la fait sortir de force de sa cachette. La femme hurle de terreur. Une fois dégagée, le dragon déchu aperçoit son ventre arrondi.

– Tu pensais pouvoir t'échapper ?

– Je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi !

Grima se penche vers elle, rapprochant ses cornes de la tête de la femme. Il se met à lui murmurer à l'oreille sur un ton de confession.

– Les humains qui me demandent de les épargner... je prends encore plus de plaisir à les anéantir.

Savourant les gémissements de peur de sa victime, Grima se recule. Il lève le bras prêt à lancer un sort.

Le dragon déchu est bloqué dans son mouvement. Aucun flux magique ne parcourt sa main. Grima ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. À part à son réveil, sa magie n'a jamais été restreinte. Il a pu l'utiliser quand il le souhaitait. Serait-ce une conséquence du manque de sommeil et de nourriture apporté à son corps ?

Une autre exception lui revient à l'esprit. Chrom. Son hôte avait alors tenté de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Aversa lui a appris qu'il s'agissait de l'époux de l'humain.

Grima est écœuré de nouveau en pensant à la relation de son hôte avec le protégé de Naga. Imaginer que son réceptacle a été souillé par un descendant du saint-roi le dégoûte.

Le dragon déchu réalise que le propriétaire de son corps s'interpose. Inconscient depuis sa dernière rébellion pour protéger Chrom, son hôte s'est éveillé.

Grima attrape fermement la femme par le poignet. Visiblement, il peut contourner son insoumission s'il ne la blesse pas.

– Aversa, qui est cette femme par rapport à celui qui possédait mon corps ?

– Je l'ignore maître Grima.

Le dragon déchu pousse la femme vers les ombres tout en gardant son emprise sur elle.

– Dis-moi qui tu es et peut-être que je t'épargnerais toi et ton enfant.

Grima n'est pas certain de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle en réalité. Son hôte s'interposerait surement à nouveau.

La femme est terrifiée. Frederick a raison, cette chose n'est pas Daraen, elle en a seulement son corps. Son apparence est à présent cauchemardesque avec ses cornes et ses yeux rouges. Elle espère de tout son cœur que Lucina ne voit pas le monstre qui possède son père depuis sa cachette. Elle souhaite que la princesse ait réussi à fuir depuis longtemps.

Delphine sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais se défendre contre ses opposants. Se soumettre est sa meilleure chance de survie.

– L'enfant que je porte est celui de Daraen, prince de la maison d'Ylisse.

* * *

Lucina a peur, elle court devant elle, effrayée. Sa poupée est serrée contre elle. Elle implore Marth de la protéger. La fille ignore complètement où aller. Tout ce qu'elle veut est fuir les monstres qui ont attaqué le convoi.

Tout ce qu'elle désire est que tout redevienne comme avant.


	4. Dispersion

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin)

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Delphine est un OC remplaçant la demoiselle sans nom pouvant épouser Chrom. Elle a servi de génitrice pour Lucina et est enceinte de Linfan.

Premières mentions de couples secondaires.

La citation de Daraen est en réalité une citation de Sun Tzu de _L'art de la guerre_ que j'ai introduite.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

La pluie est froide et tombe sur sa cape. Les branchages des arbres et les nuages obscurcissent la forêt. Le cavalier ralentit sa monture. Il attrape sa gourde et se met à boire goulument le reste d'hydromel qu'elle contient. La boisson le réchauffe de l'intérieur. Le voyageur la referme après avoir avalé la dernière goutte. Il s'essuie du revers de sa main sa bouche.

Le prochain village ne devrait plus être loin. Il va pouvoir se reposer dans une taverne et boire de l'alcool. Il pourra peut-être se trouver une femme pour passer la nuit.

Tandis que l'homme range sa gourde, il entend des bruissements dans des fourrés. Le voyageur porte la main sur le manche de sa hache.

Le cavalier voit soudain deux silhouettes à plusieurs mètres. La première, de petite taille, est poursuivie par la seconde. L'homme identifie très clairement la plus petite comme étant celle d'un enfant.

Le cavalier se met à la poursuite de celui qui lui semble être un adulte. Hache en main, il se rapproche de lui le plus possible.

– Personne ne t'a appris à ne pas t'en prendre aux plus faibles que toi ?

Le guerrier réalise que la chose qu'il poursuit n'est pas humaine lorsque celle-ci se retourne. La créature a la vague apparence d'un homme adulte. Ses yeux dégage une lueur rouge inquiétante.

Le cavalier n'hésite plus, il bondit de sa monture et frappe le monstre. La hache s'enfonce sans provoquer le moindre saignement. Le guerrier réalise avec stupeur que la créature est toujours vivante. Il dégage son arme et manque de recevoir un coup de griffes acérées.

L'homme réitère son attaque en visant la tête du monstre. Il réussit, sa hache frappant juste. La créature se désagrège soudainement en ombres. Le guerrier est surpris, il n'a jamais vu ça ni durant ses nombreux voyages, ni sur aucun champ de bataille.

Le voyageur cherche du regard l'enfant que poursuivait le monstre. Il repère d'abord sa monture avant de le trouver. L'homme se rapproche de lui après avoir ranger sa hache, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer davantage.

L'enfant s'est caché entre les racines d'un arbre. Il serre contre lui une poupée, si fortement qu'il donne l'impression de se rattacher à elle comme si c'était sa seule protection.

Il s'agit d'une fille de quelques années seulement.

– Tu es en sécurité petite maintenant. Le monstre n'est plus là.

La fillette ne répond pas. L'homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur espérant lui paraître moins effrayant. L'enfant se recule et ferme les yeux en tremblant.

– Je fais un peu peur mais je suis gentil. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu peux me dire d'où tu viens ou ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu viens d'un village de la région ?

Seul le hennissement de sa monture lui répond. Le guerrier détaille son apparence. Ses vêtements ne sont pas ceux d'un enfant de paysan. La qualité du tissu indique que sa famille est riche, peut-être même noble.

– Tu ne voudrais pas me dire ton nom au moins ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il pourrait la prendre sur ma monture et rejoindre directement le village le plus proche. Néanmoins, il risquerait de perdre définitivement l'opportunité de gagner sa confiance.

– J'imagine que tes parents t'ont dit ne jamais parler aux inconnus. C'est sage d'obéir mais je suis pour l'instant le seul qui peut t'aider petite. Si je te dis le mien, je ne serais plus un inconnu n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle...

Le guerrier s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase. La fille vient d'ouvrir ses yeux. L'homme découvre alors son iris gauche. Il reconnaît la marque de la sainte-lignée.

– Lucina...

Le voyageur ne comprend pas. La princesse devrait être au château, avec sa famille. Que fait-elle ici, perdue au milieu de la forêt ? Où sont ses parents ou sa garde ?

– Où sont tes pères ? Où sont Chrom et Daraen ?

Savoir que l'inconnu connaît ses parents détend Lucina. Elle se rapproche légèrement de l'homme.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas au château ?

Le voyageur n'obtient toujours pas de réponse. Il se dit qu'elle doit être encore sous le choc émotionnel.

– Je connais tes parents, nous avons combattu ensemble. Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu...

Le guerrier ne peut s'empêcher de nourrir une pointe d'inquiétude. Chrom et Daraen ne la laisseraient jamais dans un endroit dangereux. Il craint que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé à Ylisse. Cela fait des semaines qu'il voyage sous une fausse identité pour atteindre le château. Il ignore complètement ce qui a pu se passer.

Il tente de rester détendu. Il doit se montrer confiant devant Lucina.

– Écoute, le jour va bientôt se coucher. Je te propose d'aller se reposer dans un village et ensuite de rejoindre le château de ta famille, tu es d'accord ?

Lucina hésite un peu avant de hocher la tête. Le voyageur l'attrape doucement et la positionne sur sa monture.

Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il pourra profiter d'une bonne choppe de bière entouré de belles femmes. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler.

* * *

Le soir a enveloppé le ciel de son manteau noir parsemé d'étoiles. Le voyageur entre dans la taverne d'un village. Lucina est accrochée à lui et à sa poupée, cachée sous un pan de sa cape. L'homme se souvient l'avoir déjà vu agir ainsi avec le manteau de Daraen. Il espère que le stratège et son mari vont bien.

Peu de clients sont présents. L'ambiance est calme. Le guerrier va s'installer à un tabouret du comptoir. Il hisse Lucina sur lui pour être sur de garder un œil sur elle.

Le tavernier se rapproche de lui tandis qu'il retire sa capuche trempée.

– Je voudrais réserver une chambre, avec deux lits. Ainsi qu'un repas pour deux.

– Trente pièces d'or.

Le voyageur lui donne l'argent immédiatement. Pendant que le propriétaire des lieux récupère une clef, le guerrier tente d'écouter les conversations. Rien d'intéressant ne lui parvient.

– Dites voir mon brave... Cela fait un moment que je voyage et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans le royaume.

– Vous n'avez pas entendu les cloches il y a quelques jours ? La princesse Lissa va bientôt monter sur le trône, le saint-roi est mort.

Le guerrier est choqué en apprenant le décès de Chrom. Il sent la tristesse venir le narguer. Lucina s'agite également. Il appréciait beaucoup Chrom. Lissa et Daraen doivent vivre un moment douloureux. Le voyageur calme mes émotions avant de reprendre la parole.

– La princesse Lissa va devenir reine ? Je croyais que dans l'ordre de succession se devrait être la fille du saint-roi ?

Le voyageur n'est pas stupide, il est conscient que Lucina est trop jeune. Il désire néanmoins obtenir le maximum d'informations tout en faisant croire qu'il n'en sait pas assez.

– Elle est trop jeune, même la dernière sainte-reine était avait plus du double de son jeune âge en montant sur le trône. Puisse son frère reposer en paix à ses côtés.

– Et le prince de consort ? Je sais bien qu'il ne pourra jamais être roi mais que devient-il dans l'histoire ?

– Lui aussi a péri. Dit-on que le saint-roi est mort en tentant de tuer l'assassin de son mari.

Le guerrier sent son cœur être lourd. Daraen aussi avait son affection. Il aimait d'ailleurs le forcer à boire lors des soirées de célébrations de victoires et le taquiner au sujet des femmes.

Sentant Lucina enfouir sa tête contre lui, le voyageur réalise avoir commis la maladresse de parler de la mort de ses parents devant elle. La présence de la princesse dans la forêt ne lui a toujours pas été expliqué. Il la serre contre lui.

– Elle va bien la petite ?

Le guerrier se force à rire pour éloigner les soupçons.

– Elle est épuisée par les journées de voyages à cheval. Elle a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil... et moi d'une bonne choppe d'hydromel, vous avez ça ?

Il ne comptait pas boire en présence de Lucina mais il a à présent vraiment besoin d'alcool.

* * *

L'homme regarde son fils dormir. Son visage est moins rouge, sa fièvre semble avoir baissé. Encore quelques jours de repos et son enfant pourra de nouveau courir et hurler dans tout le château. Il sourit en imaginant les servantes affolées tenter de le rattraper. Même être exaspéré par son fils et ses poursuites de monstres imaginaires est plaisant.

Ironiquement, sa maladie lui a très certainement sauvé la vie. Lui et Lissa étaient très inquiets quand leur enfant est tombé malade. Owain a souffert durant plusieurs semaines d'une redoutable fièvre infantile.

Son fils Owain aurait dû se retrouver dans le convoi qui a provoqué la disparition de sa cousine. Le plan pour mettre les héritiers à l'abri a lamentablement échoué. Daraen aurait su élaborer une meilleure stratégie. Son beau-frère aurait réussit à contrer l'attaque surprise. Il est en certain. La vérité est amère. Si Daraen avait été là, l'expédition n'aurait en réalité jamais existé. Chrom et son époux seraient en vie et sa femme sourirait encore.

Owain ignore ce qu'il est arrivé à ses oncles et à sa cousine. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre et sa fièvre infantile l'a immobilisé longtemps dans un lit de l'aile médicale du château. Après l'annonce de la mort du saint-roi, le guerrier a remplacé sa femme à son chevet. Son épouse doit à présent accomplir le rôle de son frère aîné.

Tandis qu'il réfléchit à l'avenir en caressant les cheveux de son fils, il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Sa femme Lissa, les bras chargés, accourt vers l'un des lits. Le guerrier aperçoit qu'elle porte un enfant.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Lucina a été retrouvée, mais elle est brûlante, elle a de la fièvre. Elle a dû prendre froid à cause de la pluie.

– Qui l'a retrouvé ?

Lissa ne répond pas, occupée à préparer une bassine d'eau fraîche pour sa nièce. Le guerrier entend alors des pas et une voix familière.

– Je l'ai trouvée par hasard sur ma route. Elle a eu de la chance.

Le père d'Owain se lève de sa chaise pour se tenir droit devant le visiteur.

– Khan Basilio, que faites-vous ici ?

– Quand j'ai appris dans ta dernière lettre qu'Owain était très malade je me suis dit que je pourrais venir vous voir.

– Il va mieux. Je suppose que vous êtes encore parti sans rien dire à vos conseillers ? Vous deviez vous reposer le temps que la blessure infligée par Walhart se cicatrise totalement.

Basilio se met à rire avant de frapper l'épaule de son ancien champion. Lon'Zu réceptionne le coup sans broncher. L'épéiste ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait fait rire son épouse. Lissa ne sourit presque plus depuis la mort de Chrom.

Le khan de l'ouest se rapproche du lit d'Owain. Un sourire gâteux apparaît sur son visage.

– Ton fils grandit vite.

– Comment va Olivia ?

– Elle va bien, elle est très occupée avec son mari à restaurer Rosanne. Je suis allé les voir récemment comme Virion n'est plus très apprécié par ses gens. Je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien et que le duc ne courait pas après d'autres femmes.

Lon'Zu imagine parfaitement Basilio vouloir tuer Virion pour avoir trompé Olivia. Le khan a toujours protégé la danseuse. L'épéiste est le seul à savoir que Basilio a menacé Virion de venir personnellement traverser la mer et se venger s'il faisait souffrir Olivia. Le khan connaissait déjà le duc pour l'avoir hébergé dans son fort avec sa vassale Zelcher.

– Je me faisais du souci pour rien. Virion est sage et Olivia parvient à apaiser la colère de ses gens. Quant à Íñigo, il marche déjà dans les pas de son père. Il a déterré tout un parterre de fleurs pour les offrir à la fille d'une servante.

Le khan décide de redevenir sérieux. Lon'Zu lui semble être plus froid et plus tendu que d'habitude. Basilio a toujours vu Lissa souriante, elle lui semble être encore plus sombre qu'à la mort d'Emmeryn. L'homme interpelle la princesse.

– Lucina va guérir rapidement ?

– J'ai l'habitude de soigner les fièvres. Daraen en attrapait souvent à force de se ruiner la santé sur son travail. Il...

La voix de Lissa devient tremblante. Elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

– J'ai appris que Chrom et Daraen nous avaient quitté. Ces pauvres garçons ne méritaient pas ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir devant moi. Les larmes doivent sortir.

– La situation est plus compliquée que ça.

– Pas... devant les enfants Lon'Zu... même s'ils sont fièvreux.

Lon'Zu se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce. Il s'adresse à sa femme et au khan avant de la quitter.

– Reste soigner Lucina et veiller sur notre fils. Je vais tout vous expliquer ailleurs Khan Basilio.

Lissa lui hoche la tête avec une expression de gratitude. Elle sait que son mari agit ainsi pour lui épargner d'expliquer la vérité une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, dans l'un des salons privés du château, le khan Basilio prend le thé en présence de Lon'Zu et de Fredrick. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes du guerrier de consommer ce type de boisson. Les réunions feroxiennes s'effectuent autour d'hydromel et non autour de quelque chose d'aussi raffiné.

– Je ne connais rien aux histoires de magie, il n'y a aucun moyen de sauver Daraen ?

– Henry affirme que seule la mort peut le délivrer. Nous ne savons pas si Daraen est conscient de ce qu'il lui arrive. Son esprit n'est peut-être plus là et Grima n'anime en réalité que son cadavre.

Basilio pose sa tasse vide. Après ses explications sur la façon dont il a trouvé Lucina, le chevalier ylissien lui a expliqué la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Daraen et Chrom.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que faisait Lucina dans la forêt.

– Nous avions monté une escorte afin de mettre la princesse Lucina et sa génitrice, dame Delphine, à l'abri. Leur convoi a été attaqué, elles ne comptaient pas permis les cadavres. Les éclaireurs ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Toutes les personnes constituant l'escorte ont été sauvagement tués.

– Mon fils aurait dû être avec elles. Si je trouve celui qui est derrière l'attaque, je le transpercerais de ma lame.

Le regard de l'épéiste est froid, les deux autres hommes ne doutent pas un instant de sa parole. Frederick soupire.

– Grima attaquera Ylisse tôt ou tard... mais déplacer les héritiers était peut-être une mauvaise idée...

– Et si j'emmenais les enfants avec moi à cheval une fois leur fièvre guérie ? J'ai facilement transporté Lucina. Avec Owain en plus, ce ne sera pas plus dur. Je les mettrais à l'abri à Regna Ferox.

Frederick ne peut s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. Lon'Zu reste calme, son regard s'écarquille légèrement.

– Transporter des enfants sans protection ? Alors que vous venez de nous apprendre que des monstres errent dans la nature ? Pardonnez-moi Khan Basilio, je ne doute pas de votre force mais de là à faire voyager sans autre protection Lucina et Owain...

– Frederick, je comprends que la sécurité des héritiers te tient à cœur. Mais réfléchis un instant et tu réaliseras que Daraen aurait choisi mon plan plutôt que le vôtre. Qu'avait-il dit lors de la guerre de Valm? Quand vous êtes capable, feignez l'incapacité. Quand vous agissez...

Les paroles du stratège reviennent à l'esprit du chevalier.

– Feignez l'inactivité. Quand vous êtes proche, feignez l'éloignement. Quand vous êtes loin, feignez la proximité... Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

– Un convoi se fait plus rapidement repérer qu'un cavalier solitaire. Rajouter des servantes et vous signalez de vous-même qu'il a une cible intéressante. Un cavalier en revanche...

– Deux cavaliers. Je ne laisserai pas mon fils seul sur les routes.

La voix de Lon'Zu est calme et sûre. Basilio se met à rire.

– Tu as peur que ton khan se fasse trop vieux ? À moins que tu craignes qu'oncle Basilio soit trop gâteux avec le petit Owain ?

L'épéiste se contente de lui sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

– Tu es sûr de toi mon garçon ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas rester avec ton épouse ?

– Je rentrerai une fois que je saurais mon fils et ma nièce à l'abri. Lissa comprendra.

* * *

Grima est assis sur le trône du château plegien. Il s'amuse à faire rouler entre ses doigts une gemme d'ambre. Le dragon déchu est prisonnier de l'apparence humaine de son hôte. Le seul moyen pour lui de récupérer sa véritable forme est de réunir l'emblème du feu et ses cinq pierres sacrées. Il ne possède qu'un seul des joyaux pour le moment.

Selon Aversa, l'artefact est entre les mains de la famille royale d'Ylisse. Néanmoins, si Plegia possède l'ambre, il y a de fortes chances que les autres pierres aient été dispersées aussi.

Le dragon déchu baille et change de position, balançant ses jambes par-dessus un accoudoir du trône. Il s'ennuie et ses objectifs n'avancent pas à cause des capacités de son corps trop limitées. Possédé un manakete aurait rendu les choses plus simples.

La secte plegienne s'est immédiatement ralliée à sa cause. Grima a envoyé ses fanatiques et ses ombres rechercher chaque élément composant l'emblème du feu.

Si seule sa propre main peut mettre fin à ses jours, cela n'empêche pas que le corps de son hôte peut être blessé. Il a été négligeant en se débarrassant de Falchion, la seule arme pouvant détruire son réceptacle. Grima a vaguement vu un chevalier ylissien risquer sa vie pour aller la récupérer. Il était néanmoins trop occupé à régler un détail important.

Le dragon déchu réalise que l'une des ombres est en train de se rapprocher de lui. Aversa a insisté pour qu'une poignée de monstres veillent sur lui. Plutôt insultant à ses yeux, bien qu'il n'ait pas contesté.

L'ombre avance lentement vers le trône. Grima la laisse faire, curieux de connaître les limites de son libre arbitre. La créature semble chercher quelque chose.

Grima jette un regard à ses semblables. Les autres monstres errent stupidement dans la salle du trône.

L'ombre ne s'arrête pas au niveau de son maître, elle continue d'avancer vers le rideau violet ornant le mur du fond de la salle.

Grima réalise ses intentions. Il se lève brutalement et attrape l'épée orage qui appartenait à son hôte.

Sans hésiter, le dragon déchu l'élimine, la taillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en brume. Il sent la puissance de son hôte couler librement en lui pour la première fois. Le sentiment est grisant mais le perturbe. Son réceptacle a approuvé sa décision ? Ou l'a-t-il influencé pour agir ?

Grima n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus, il entend les talons d'Aversa claquer sur le sol.

– Quelle belle démonstration de puissance maître !

– Je déteste les chiens désobéissants, tiens-le-toi pour dit.

Le dragon déchu abandonne son arme et retourne sur son trône. Il continue de jouer avec l'ambre.

– Je suis venue vous annoncer la naissance de l'enfant de votre hôte. Un garçon.

Grima repousse l'explosion de sentiments de son hôte. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse qu'il trouve pathétique.

– Quels sont vos ordres concernant la femme ?

– Est-elle nécessaire pour le développement de l'enfant ?

– Les nourrissons humains ont besoin d'une mère pour leurs premiers mois. Mais n'importe quelle nourrice fera l'affaire.

Le dragon déchu grogne.

– Mon château n'est pas une nurserie. Qu'elle reste en vie le temps qu'il faudra.

* * *

Après de longues semaines de voyages à cheval, Lon'zu et Basilio parviennent à Regna Ferox. Les deux hommes descendent de leur monture. Ils soulèvent ensuite Lucina et Owain avant de les poser à terre sur un épais manteau blanc.

Enchanté par tant de neige, Owain se met à sauter à pieds joints. Lucina, qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis des jours, se tient silencieusement debout. Elle recouvre sa poupée de sa cape, craignant qu'elle n'attrape froid. La princesse reçoit de la neige sur elle lorsque son cousin se laisse tomber sur le sol. Les deux hommes ne prêtent pas attention à leur comportement, occupés à décharger des sacs.

– Tu ne comptes pas repartir tout de suite ? Reste un jour ou deux pour te reposer.

– Le temps de prendre des provisions et je retourne à Ylisse.

– J'insiste. Je dois avoir une bonne bouteille d'hydromel quelque part... et se serait malpoli de repartir sans saluer tes anciens camarades.

Lon'Zu ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Au même moment, l'épéiste reçoit une boule de neige en plein visage. Voyant la tête de son père et ses vêtements couverts de neige, Owain éclate de rire. Basilio se met à sourire.

– J'aime ton fils, je sens que nous allons vite nous entendre tous les deux !

* * *

Grima observe le nourrisson de son hôte. Ne trouvant aucun intérêt à donner un nom à l'un des ses futurs outils, il a laissé Delphine le nommer Linfan. Selon Aversa, le garçon ressemble énormément à son père, les mêmes yeux sombres et un visage presque identique. Il n'a néanmoins pas hérité de sa chevelure blanche.

Étrangement l'enfant a des cheveux bleus, comme Chrom. Le dragon déchu trouve ce détail étonnant. Linfan n'a en lui aucune goutte de sang de la Saint-Lignée, Grima le sent. Serait-ce une farce de la nature ? Un rappel que dans d'autres circonstances Linfan aurait été un prince Ylissien, fils du prince de consort, l'époux du saint-roi ?

Grima ressent la peur de son hôte. Il se délecte de la crainte de son réceptacle. Le dragon déchu n'avait jamais vu un nourrisson humain de si près. Il semble si faible entre ses bras. Il pourrait le tuer en un instant sans qu'il lui ne oppose la moindre résistance.


	5. Ternis

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

Daraen homme x Chrom (m!Chrobin)

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Nouvel mention de Forneus, dont l'apparence provient de mon imagination puisqu'il n'est jamais montré physiquement (ou du moins à l'époque où j'écris ceci).

Troisième mention d'un couple secondaire, les deux autres étant LissaxLon'Zu et OliviaxVirion.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

Possibilité de spoilers pour _Fire Emblem Echoes_ dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Lissa court droit devant elle, tenant l'emblème du feu et Falchion entre ses bras. Les artefacts sont lourds entre ses bras et la gênent dans sa fuite. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte les lâcher.

Frederick la suit de près, assurant sa protection. Le chevalier frappe de sa hache chaque ombre osant se rapprocher trop près d'eux.

La régente et son protecteur se dépêchent d'atteindre une salle. Une fois Lissa à l'intérieur, Frederick ferme la porte et s'attelle à la barricader.

– Comment ont-ils su que nous étions cachés là ? Comment ont-ils su que nous étions dans un autre château ?

– Grima aura su d'une manière ou d'une autre où envoyer ses troupes.

Le chevalier n'a pas de réponse à donner à Lissa pas plus qu'il n'a de solution à lui proposer pour revenir à une ère de paix. Comme elle, il aimerait que les choses se soient déroulés autrement il y a douze ans. Il aimerait tant que Chrom soit toujours sur le trône en compagnie de Daraen et que son épouse soit toujours en vie.

L'homme termine de bloquer la sortie lorsqu'il entend Lissa crier. Il se retourne et découvre des ombres se rapprocher d'elle, provenant certainement de l'une des trois autres issues de la pièce. Le chevalier s'interpose pour la protéger et frappe les créatures de sa hache. Son arme valse dans leur corps.

Les monstres sont trop nombreux pour le chevalier. Lissa, dont les mains sont occupées par les artefacts, ne peut intervenir. Soudain, une seconde hache s'abat sur une ombre.

– Père !

– Tenez bon mon fils, nous pouvons les vaincre !

Les armes des deux chevaliers, celle du père et du fils, s'harmonisent. Lissa les observe à distance. Frederick lâche échapper un gémissement de peur lorsqu'il aperçoit la cape de son fils être déchirée par une ombre. Voir son enfant continuer de se battre le rassure, seul son vêtement à dû subir l'attaque.

Les haches s'abattent à tour de rôle sur les créatures. Une à une, elles finissent toutes par se dissiper en fumée. S'assurant que tout danger est écarté, Frederick se rapproche de son fils. L'adolescent repositionne sa capuche sur sa tête, perdue lors du combat.

– Vous allez bien Gerome ?

– Je ne suis pas blessé père.

Le ton de sa voix est froid. Frederick ne lui en tient pas rigueur. La douceur de caractère de Gerome a disparu peu de temps après la mort de sa mère.

– Une chance que vous soyez arrivé. Merci Gerome.

– Je poursuivais ces créatures. Il semblerait que leur cible soit dame Lissa.

Les deux hommes entendent alors un bruit de pas. Les deux chevaliers se préparent au combat, prêts à donner leur vie pour leur régente. Lissa resserre son étreinte sur les artefacts.

Le trio est soulagé en apercevant Maribelle entrer dans la salle.

– Lissa, ma belle, tu vas bien, je suis soulagée !

– Maribelle, quand j'ai vu les ombres te poursuivre j'ai cru que...

– Je suis en un seul morceau. Bien que les ombres ne cessaient pas de me suivre...

– Je croyais que les ombres voulaient me tuer ? Ou récupérer Falchion et l'emblème du feu ?

– Elles nous ont peut-être confondues ?

Frederick écoute les deux femmes tandis qu'il surveille les alentours avec son fils. Les deux amies sont blondes, portent des vêtements luxueux et ont presque le même âge.

Les ombres sont des créatures fortes et dangereuses mais leur intelligence a toujours semblé limitée.

Le chevalier se tourne vers son fils, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

– Gerome, pourrais-je avoir votre cape ?

L'adolescent le regarde étrangement, ne comprenant pas sa demande. Frederick est conscient de lui demander quelque chose de délicat. Son fils prétend qu'il protège ainsi son identité mais il sait qu'il ment. Gerome déteste montrer son visage et ses émotions.

Le jeune chevalier wyverne obéit à contre cœur se doutant que la demande est importante. Son père récupère le vêtement avant de couvrir la régente avec. Il baisse la capuche sur sa tête.

– Si nous avons raison, les ombres devraient cesser de vous poursuivre.

– Dame Lissa est toujours en possession d'objets qui les intéresse. Je pourrais vous évacuer loin d'ici avec Minerva votre altesse.

La remarque de Gerome laisse un court moment de silence, rapidement brisé par son père.

– Gerome... Votre proposition est courageuse mais vous met en danger.

– Je suis un chevalier tout comme vous, il est de mon devoir de protéger mon pays et la famille royale.

Frederick sait que son fils a raison. À sa place, il ferait la même proposition. Gerome a déjà accomplit plusieurs missions dangereuses, mais en tant que père, il n'apprécie pas l'idée.

– D'accord Gerome. Tu vas apporter l'emblème du feu et Falchion à Lucina et Owain. Je reste ici avec Frederick et Maribelle.

Ses compagnons poussent une exclamation de surprise en même temps. Maribelle est la première à réagir.

– Allons ma belle, tu ne vas rester ici à attendre qu'une ombre vienne t'ôter la vie ?

– Je ne suis pas la dernière à porter du sang royal en moi. L'heure est venue de savoir si Lucina ou Owain peut manier Falchion et... tuer Grima. Gerome pourra quitter les lieux beaucoup plus rapidement s'il est seul.

Une pensée amère traverse Lissa. Douze années de terreur durant lesquels Daraen a probablement été prisonnier de son propre corps. Henry avait peut-être raison en affirmant que seule la mort pouvait le délivrer. Mais elle déteste l'idée que soit la fille du tacticien ou son neveu qui doivent détruire son corps. Lucina et Owain ignorent toujours la vérité sur le stratège. Lissa n'est d'ailleurs pas sûre qu'ils se souviennent de lui. Depuis que Basilio les a prit sous sa protection, elle ne leur a jamais reparler de Daraen. Imaginer Lucina transperçant Daraen de Falchion déchire son cœur.

Un lourd fardeau pèse sur les épaules de la jeune princesse. Le conseil s'est finalement opposé à ce que sa tante devienne la nouvelle sainte-reine, lui confiant à la place le rôle de régente. Lissa n'a jamais voulu donner un tel héritage à sa nièce.

– Si vous êtes sûre, alors j'obéirais sans hésiter votre altesse.

Gerome reçoit l'emblème du feu et Falchion des mains de la régente. Les artefacts sont lourds entre ses mains. Le chevalier wyverne a l'impression que ce n'est pas le métal, mais le poids de son devoir qu'il porte. L'adolescent se tourne vers son père.

– Promettez de protéger dame Lissa et de revenir en vie père. Je refuse de vous perdre comme mère.

– Je le jure mon fils. Vous aussi, vous devez survivre.

Gerome quitte la salle en direction de l'extérieur laissant seul son père avec les deux femmes. Quelques secondes après, le trio fuit en direction d'un autre couloir.

Profitant de l'absence d'ennemi, Frederick tourne ses pensées vers son fils, lui souhaitant de réussir indemne. Maribelle aussi est rongée par l'inquiétude, elle aurait préféré que sa meilleure amie profite de l'opportunité de fuir.

La soigneuse s'arrête soudainement de courir.

Si les ombres sont stupides au point de les confondre, alors Lissa, même le visage dissimulé continuera d'être en danger en sa présence. Pour la sauver elle doit partir à l'opposé.

* * *

Sur le chemin enneigé, Owain marche en tête de file, suivit de son père et du khan Basilio. Leur vision est troublée à cause des flocons qui volent devant eux. Le vent froid s'engouffre sous leur tenue de fourrure. L'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de se plaindre.

– Maudite main, ton sang bouillonne sans cesse mais il ne peut te réchauffer ?

– Tu ne voudrais pas rester silencieux Owain ?

– Laisse Lon'Zu, ton fils nous apporte un brin de gaieté !

– Vous devriez vous détendre père, je...

– Owain, baisse-toi !

Lon'Zu pousse son fils en avant et tombe sur lui. Owain ne comprend pas immédiatement la réaction de l'homme. Son visage heurte la neige et son père se positionne au-dessus de lui. Le prince entend alors son père geindre de douleur. L'adolescent, dont le regard ne peut regarder que le sol, voit la neige blanche se teindre de rouge.

* * *

En entrant dans une autre pièce, une salle de banquet, Lissa réalise que Maribelle ne les suit plus. La régente s'arrête de courir paniquée. Elle cherche du regard sa meilleure amie. Les corps étendus soulignent que la pièce a déjà été le théâtre d'un combat. Frederick cesse de courir également.

– Maribelle a disparu !

– Dame Lissa... Nous devrions fuir, vous devez quittez les lieux vivante. Nous serons bientôt aux écuries.

– Non, c'est ma meilleure amie et Brady n'a plus qu'elle !

Le chevalier s'apprête à la prendre de force avec lui lorsqu'une boule de feu les frôle. Le sort embrase une tapisserie. Lissa et Frederick se tournent immédiatement en direction du mage ayant raté son attaque. En le découvrant, Lissa porte ses mains à sa bouche. Frederick sent ses mains trembler sur le manche de sa hache. Ils refusent de croire à ce qu'ils voient.

* * *

Owain tremble, sa lame lui échappe des mains. La neige est souillée de sang. Des corps étendus l'entourent. Le combat est fini. Il n'y a plus de bruit hormis son souffle saccadé. L'adolescent ne sent plus le froid mordre sa peau, seulement couler les larmes de ses yeux.

– … Owain ... !

Le prince entend vaguement sa cousine et son ami l'appeler par son nom. Il ne comprend pas le reste. Il a l'impression de se voir de l'extérieur. D'assister d'un autre point de vue à Lucina le forçant à se relever. De voir Íñigo examiner les corps, alliés comme ennemis. Íñigo crie quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Lucina lui répond tandis qu'elle passe un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à tenir debout.

– C'est de ma faute... Ils sont morts à cause de moi...

* * *

Frederick se positionne devant Lissa pour lui servir de bouclier. Le chevalier hésite à attaquer l'ennemi se dressant devant eux. Celui les ayant attaqués baisse sa main, conscient d'avoir raté son effet de surprise. Son geste provoque le bruissement du tissu de son manteau sombre. Sa tête et son visage sont cachés par la capuche du vêtement.

– Frederick...

– Non, ce ne peut pas être lui, il est beaucoup plus petit...

L'inconnu penche sa tête surpris et ne comprenant pas les paroles de ces opposants. Il concentre de nouveau sa magie dans sa main. Le chevalier le remarque et se prépare. L'étranger relâche son sort et provoque une bourrasque de vent. Frederick l'encaisse tandis que Lissa maintient sa capuche, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas encore été reconnue.

Frederick contre-attaque, chargeant avec sa hache. Ses gestes hésitants permettent à son opposant d'éviter facilement. Il recule et prépare un nouveau sort. Il n'a pas le temps de le lancer, le chevalier attaque de nouveau. Le mage esquive avec aisance la lame en cédant du terrain.

Saisissant une opportunité, il s'apprête à lancer une gerbe d'éclairs mais en reculant, ses pieds heurtent un corps. L'inconnu bascule en arrière et sa foudre part frapper un mur. Il pousse un cri de surprise tandis que la hache frôle presque son visage. Sa capuche tombe révélant son visage et ses cheveux bleus.

Frederick s'immobilise, paralysé par la surprise. Le visage de l'étranger ressemble énormément à celui de Daraen. Il n'a pas vu le stratège depuis plus de douze ans et le chevalier se souvient parfaitement de lui. La couleur de sa chevelure lui rappelle immédiatement celle de Chrom.

Son adversaire n'est qu'un enfant.

– Impossible... Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu se relève avec difficulté en grimaçant. Il comprend qu'il ne pourra pas vaincre le chevalier, il est beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Ses sorts manquent encore de précision et de force. Il cherche du regard quelle issue sera la plus sûre pour lui. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Lissa qui voit également la ressemble avec Daraen. Il ne prête pas attention à elle.

L'enfant décide de fuir par le couloir le plus éloigné de l'homme, la femme n'ayant pas d'arme.

Voyant le chevalier se rapprocher d'une façon étrange, le jeune garçon se dépêche d'enjamber les corps en direction de son échappatoire.

– Linfan !

Attiré par son nom, l'enfant réagit et accorde un rapide regard à Lissa. Il comprend trop tard que sa réaction lui a permis de se faire identifier. Il ignore comment elle peut connaître son prénom.

– Linfan, attend !

Le garçon atteint le couloir et concentre sa magie dans sa main. Lissa et Frederick tente de le rejoindre. Linfan relâche son sort et vise le plafond de l'entrée. Son plan réussit et le passage se retrouve bloqué par un éboulement de pierre.

– S'il te plait Linfan, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, nous devons te parler !

L'enfant ne les écoute pas. Entendant le chevalier commencer à déplacer les gravats, Linfan se dépêche de fuir.

* * *

Grima rabat le rideau de velours violet. Après s'être assurer de l'avoir correctement repositionné, le dragon déchu va s'installer à son trône. Il s'assoit, positionnant sa jambe gauche sur sa cuisse droite.

Inclinant son dos sur le dossier du trône, il attrape ses mèches droites nouées en une fine natte et commence à jouer avec.

Le temps passant, le dragon déchu s'est amusé à laisser pousser la chevelure de son hôte. Il ne se soucie pas de son apparence, Grima veut juste montrer à son réceptacle qu'il est bel et bien l'unique propriétaire. Le dragon déchu sait qu'il aurait pu choisir une allure plus intimidante, mais renforcer la ressemblance entre Daraen et Forneus était beaucoup plus amusant. Cela lui donne presque l'illusion d'avoir remplacé son créateur. L'alchimiste est le seul humain qui a su s'attirer son respect. Le seul qu'il ne considérait pas comme un insecte.

Grima aperçoit alors Aversa et Linfan arriver dans la salle du trône. Les traits de son visage se contorsionne en un sourire mauvais. L'expression de ses serviteurs indique clairement le résultat de la mission. Il les laisse se rapprocher devant le trône avant de leur parler.

– Que me rapportent mes deux serviteurs les plus fidèles ? Falchion ? L'emblème du feu ? La tête de la régente ?

Grima remarque des blessures sur Linfan. Il sent que cela ne plaît pas à son hôte mais l'ignore. Aversa prend la parole.

– Maître Grima... La mission... a échoué...

Le dragon déchu se lève et la frappe. La femme se laisse faire et tombe au sol sous la force du coup. Linfan ne réagit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

– Encore un échec ! Vous savez depuis combien d'années j'attends de reprendre ma véritable apparence parce que vous être incapable de me rapporter l'emblème du feu ? Depuis combien d'années je vous accorde ma clémence ?

Grima n'obtient pas de réponse. Furieux, il attrape Linfan par le col de son manteau. L'enfant ne résiste pas.

La colère de son hôte vient alimenter la sienne, le dragon déchu ne supporte pas qu'il s'oppose à ses actions.

– J'attends une réponse.

– Douze ans maître Grima.

Aversa se relève tandis que Grima relâche l'apprenti tacticien.

– Les ombres se sont focalisées sur une femme aussi blonde que la régente. Elles l'ont tué convaincue que...

– Sous-entends-tu que s'agissant de mes créations, il s'agit de ma faute ?

– Loin de moi une telle pensée maître... C'est juste que...

– J'en ai assez entendu...déguerpissez... Maintenant !

Aversa obéit la première. Linfan jette un dernier regard au corps de son père avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

Grima se rassoit sur son trône en colère.

Il n'est entouré que d'incapables.


	6. Poussière

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Rappel couples secondaires : LissaxLon'Zu, FrederickxZelcher, OliviaxVirion

Algol n'est pas un OC, il s'agit d'un boss mineur rencontré au chapitre 21 et dans un DLC.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

Lucina, un genou à terre, observe le vitrail. Les plaques de verre renvoient élégamment la lumière du soleil. Le panneau représente son ancêtre Marth.

La plupart des temples de Naga ont été détruits par la secte de Grima. À la pensée du dragon maléfique, elle serre sa main sur la garde de son épée.

– Tu m'as tout pris Grima... La paix... Mon enfance... Mon peuple... Et surtout mon père, Chrom...

Les larmes menacent de couler des yeux de la princesse. Elle se souvient parfaitement de son père aux cheveux bleus, souvent vêtu que d'une seule manche pour exhiber fièrement sa marque royale.

– Je jure Grima que tu périras de ma lame...

La jeune adulte aimerait tant retourner à l'époque de son enfance. Elle a grandi trop vite, contrainte de devenir forte pour survivre. Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux, elle revoit son père jouer avec elle et des épées en bois. Elle peut encore l'entendre l'encourager et lui faire croire qu'elle est plus forte que lui. Elle parvient aussi à voir le château. Sa tante Lissa, à l'époque joviale. Le fidèle chevalier de son père, Frederick, aux traits plus détendus.

En se concentrant encore plus, la silhouette d'un inconnu tenant une poupée se dessine dans son esprit. L'étranger est vêtu d'un manteau à capuche recouvrant entièrement son corps. Seule une partie de son visage et des mèches blanches sont visibles. Il ne porte pourtant pas sa capuche, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas voir ses yeux ?

Pourquoi lui inspire-t-elle un sentiment de sécurité ?

– Lucina ?

La princesse se relève et se retourne pour faire face à son cousin. Les yeux d'Owain sont encore pleins de larmes.

– Pardon je ne voulais pas t'interrompre...

– Ce n'est rien, vous vouliez quelque chose ?

– Eh bien... Íñigo souhaitait être seul un instant dans ses ténèbres en présence de... son enveloppe charnel. Et je... voulais rester en présence de la lumière que tu es.

Lucina comprend ce que veut dire Owain. Habituée à parler de façon théâtrale, elle est l'une des rares à apprécier et à comprendre ses discours. Ses paroles lui semblent néanmoins moins inspirées que d'habitude, impactées par cette journée de deuil.

De deux ans son aînée, elle se doit de veiller sur lui et d'être forte.

– Basilio était un grand homme et son absence va laisser un grand vide. Je sais que vous l'aimiez beaucoup. Il est normal que vous soyez triste. Il vous aurait dit d'extérioriser votre peine pour vous soulager et de continuer à vivre pour ceux qui n'en ont pas la chance. De profiter de tout ce que la vie a à vous offrir. Bien... que j'admets que ce soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

– Ce héros a donné sa vie pour moi et mon père... Maudit soit ma main de ne pas avoir su le défendre !

La princesse sait que son cousin se sent responsable de la mort du grand homme et est dévoré par les remords. Owain s'en veut terriblement ne pas avoir vu l'archer en embuscade. Il doit sa survie uniquement grâce à son père et Basilio.

– Nous ne sommes que poussière face aux arcanes de la destinée.

– Je suis sûre que votre père se remettra de ses blessures.

Les larmes d'Owain recommencent à couler le long de ses joues. Le jeune épéiste se retourne, tentant de cacher son visage. Lucina prend son cousin dans ses bras et le sert contre elle. Elle tente de le calmer en lui frottant le dos, effectuant des petits cercles avec sa main.

– Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Seul Grima doit être blâmé.

– J'aurai dû rester silencieux ! Etre plus prudent !

– Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que l'issue du combat aurait été différente. Vous n'étiez que trois.

La princesse laisse pleurer l'adolescent contre elle. Orpheline très jeune, elle comprend la douleur de perdre un être cher. Son cousin n'a pas encore connu le deuil. Owain a eu la chance jusqu'à présent d'avoir ses deux parents encore en vie contrairement à la plupart de leurs amis.

Lucina caresse sa chevelure, espérant pouvoir l'apaiser, agissant comme une sœur ainée.

Les deux cousins restent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se calme. Sa voix n'est plus tremblante lorsqu'il se met à parler.

– La place de khan de l'ouest ne restera pas longtemps vide... et je ferais partie des prétendants au titre.

La princesse le relâche, surprise. Elle le dévisage, cherchant un indice qui montrerait qu'Owain théâtralise la situation. Son visage n'a jamais été aussi sérieux.

– Pourquoi une telle décision Owain ?

– Mon père est actuellement le mieux placer pour hériter de la place de Basilio. Ses blessures sont graves, il ne pourra pas assumer le rôle. Et puis... il passe déjà trop de temps loin de ma mère. Leur couple souffre déjà beaucoup à cause des devoirs de ma mère et de mon père voyageant sans cesse entre Ylisse et Regna Ferox pour veiller sur nous... Je refuse qu'ils soient plus séparés que cela. Et puis j'ai passé bien de temps ici que dans notre royaume natal.

– Owain si vous faîtes cela... Vous...

Lucina est interrompue par un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur du temple. Elle lâche Owain et se relève. Ils portent leur main à la garde de leur arme par précaution. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrent laissant pénétrer un vent glacial.

Les deux épéistes s'apaisent à la vue de Gerome et de sa wyverne, Minerva. Le chevalier porte l'emblème du feu ainsi qu'une arme protégée par un tissu noir.

– Gerome ?

– Dame Lissa m'a ordonné de vous apporter Falchion et l'emblème. La forteresse a été prise d'assaut par les troupes de Grima.

– Ma mère va bien ?

Le cœur d'Owain bat fort dans sa poitrine. Il vient de perdre Basilio et son père est gravement blessé. Il ne supporterait pas d'apprendre que sa mère ait été tuée. Lucina lui prend sa main et la serre.

– Elle allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Mon père veillait sur elle.

Le prince ylissien est légèrement soulagé. Le doute continue de le ronger, ne pouvant pas être certain que sa mère soit vivante.

Íñigo arrive vers le trio, alarmé lui aussi par le bruit. Ses amis écarquillent les yeux en le voyant. L'adolescent porte des vêtements fins bleus, blancs et dorés. Des pans de tissus bleus pendent des longs gants ornant ses avant-bras. Son ventre et ses épaules sont nus, dévoilant sa peau claire.

Chacune de ses mains tient un accessoire de danse en forme d'anneau.

– Gerome, que fais-tu ici ?

Le chevalier wyverne ne répond pas, surpris de voir son ami porter une tenue de danseur. Owain, déconcerté réagit.

– Pourquoi se vêtir ainsi lors d'une journée aussi sombre où les mortels pleurent pour les étoiles ?

– Comment ? Oh je... Basilio aimait me voir danser. Je voulais lui rendre un dernier hommage.

En apprenant la mort du duc de Rosanne et de sa femme, Basilio a entrepris un voyage à Valm pour aller récupérer le fils sa protégée. Le khan l'a ramené à Regna Ferox et l'a élevé avec Lucina et Owain. Le guerrier l'a toujours encouragé à pratiquer l'art de sa mère, même si beaucoup estimaient qu'un homme devrait préférer le fer à la danse.

Ses vêtements, d'un tissu résistant et élégant, lui ont été offert par le khan.

– Un dernier hommage ?

En voyant l'expression sombre de ses amis, Gerome comprend et n'insiste pas. Il sait que Basilio a élevé Íñigo comme un fils et a pris soin d'Owain et Lucina.

Minerva rugit, brisant le malaise. Son cri se répercute contre les parois du temple et est amplifiée de manière désagréable. Gerome se met à rougir. Le danseur l'interroge, curieux.

– Qu'est-ce que Minerva a dit ?

– Minerva a affirmé que tu étais mignon à croquer.

– Désolé Minerva, je préfère les filles sans écaille.

– Non, elle te trouve vraiment appétissant. Elle se demande quel goût tu as.

Le danseur recule, légèrement intimidé. La wyverne le regarde comme s'il était une proie. Il espère que son maître saura la retenir si elle décide de l'attaquer. Il jette un regard suppliant au chevalier. L'adolescent s'adresse à lui d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

– Va-te changer, tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue de débauché !

– Mon costume n'est pas vulgaire !

Le danseur rétorque avant le chevalier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Il attire juste des regards envieux.

* * *

Aversa et Linfan se tiennent droits face au trône où est assis Grima. Le dragon déchu passe sa main sur ses cornes d'un air blasé.

– Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu tous les deux la dernière fois.

– Nous en sommes conscients maître Grima.

L'enfant observe la femme prendre la parole et effectuer une révérence. Il se demande comment elle parvient à lui parler si librement, sans la crainte de le mettre en colère.

– J'ai une mission pour toi Linfan.

– Oui maître Grima ?

– Les fidèles de Naga, ses chiens, restent toujours aussi nombreux. Ces sales prêtres continuent de prêcher sa parole. J'ai besoin de toi pour aller tuer ceux d'un temple particulièrement bruyants. Tu partiras avec Algol. Il connaît les détails de la mission et t'expliquera.

– Je serais sans Aversa ?

– Cela te pose problème ?

– Aucunement maître Grima ! Je suis juste surpris !

Linfan n'aime pas Aversa mais il sait qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal. L'apprenti stratège connaît la réputation qui précède l'homme. Argol est l'un des fidèles de Grima les plus cruels, haut placé dans la hiérarchie de la secte. Il excelle dans la création d'ombres.

– Donc j'aurai ma propre mission, sans ce morveux dans les pattes ?

– Non, tu resteras ici.

La femme est surprise par la décision de son maître.

– Je peux tolérer que Linfan échoue à l'une de ses premières missions. En revanche toi... Tu resteras au château. Je veux éprouver ses capacités avec un autre mentor.

– Je... Si vous êtes sûr maître...

Le dragon déchu s'adresse de nouveau à Linfan. Ses yeux rouges se posent sur le garçon.

– Ne me déçois pas cette fois Linfan.

– Oui pè... Maître.

– Partez maintenant. J'ai d'autres choses à régler.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus obéit immédiatement. Il refuse d'échouer à sa mission une seconde fois.

Aversa quitte la salle du trône en suivant l'enfant. La femme est en colère. Douze années qu'elle se dévoue corps et âme. Une décennie de loyaux services et Grima pardonne en un instant à Linfan.

La femme déteste le garçon, le dragon déchu est beaucoup trop clément avec. Elle sait que Grima le garde précieusement à cause de son sang.

Aversa est la sœur adoptive de Daraen mais elle ne l'a jamais reconnu comme étant son neveu. Linfan est conscient de cela et n'a jamais eu le droit de la considérée comme un membre de sa famille. De plus, le garçon n'a jamais recherché son affection contrairement à celle du dragon déchu.

Aversa a horreur de lui et de ses cheveux bleus. La même couleur que ceux de Chrom, celui dont elle est convaincue qu'il a tué Valldar. Elle ne pourra jamais venger son père adoptif.

La femme s'arrête dans le couloir. Linfan le remarque et l'ignore, sa mission l'attend. Aversa se retrouve seule. Elle décide de faire demi-tour et de retourner à la salle du trône. Elle va prouver à Grima qu'elle lui est fidèle. Elle va demander à partir seule avec son pégase noir. Le dragon déchu ne lui a pas donné d'ordre, sa journée est libre. Néanmoins, elle doit lui part de ses attentions, il risquerait de se mettre en colère s'il découvre qu'elle est parti sans autorisation.

Aversa retourne dans la salle. Le dragon déchu n'est plus assis sur son trône. Elle ne comprend pas où son maître est, la pièce n'ayant qu'une issue. La femme finit par le remarquer près du rideau violet ornant le mur du fond de la pièce. Grima écarte le velours sombre et le rabat derrière lui.

La femme a le temps de voir un passage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les actions de son maître l'intriguent. Elle l'a déjà vu se mettre en colère contre des ombres s'approchant trop près du mur. Jusqu'à présent, elle pensait que Grima ne supportait pas de les voir tourner autour de son trône. Aversa hésite, elle veut savoir ce que cache son maître. Si elle le rejoint maintenant, il est fort probable qu'elle ait à subir son courroux.

Elle reviendra plus tard, lorsque son maître sera forcé de dormir pour reposer le corps de Daraen.

* * *

Falchion est retirée de son tissu noir. La lame brille malgré qu'elle ait été recouverte douze ans durant. Si Lucina et Owain ne peuvent la manier, alors l'arme sommeillera de nouveau, enveloppée de son habit de deuil.

Les deux héritiers observent l'épée tenue par Gerome. Il est possible qu'aucun des deux ne puisse la manier.

Íñigo, vêtu de sa tenue habituelle de mercenaire, s'écarte des deux bûches qu'il vient de poser au sol. Tous les quatre savent que la lame permettra aux élus de trancher le bois. Elle sera en revanche inutile entre les mains de ceux qu'elle ne reconnaît pas digne.

– C'était la fidèle partenaire de ton père Lucina. Tu devrais la première voir si tu es une élue.

– Etes-vous sur Owain ? Vous aimez tant les armes légendaires.

– Mon être entier sent que Falchion te supplie de la brandir pour terrasser les ténèbres !

Hésitante, Lucina agrippe la garde Falchion. L'épée est beaucoup plus légère qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Elle la brandit devant elle tandis que les trois adolescents s'écartent.

Son père maniait cette arme il y a douze ans. C'est avec elle qu'il a combattu lors des guerres contre Plegia et Valm.

La princesse prend une inspiration. Elle lève Falchion et frappe la bûche. Le bois se fend parfaitement en deux.

Lucina est la dernière à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Falchion l'a choisie. Elle est sa nouvelle détentrice.

– Ainsi l'épée légendaire révèle en ce jour une nouvelle héroïne ! La prophétie est clamée haut et fort par l'intermédiaire du rejeton de la sainte-lignée : Lucina affrontera Grima ! Le combat sera terrible et conté par les bardes jusqu'au crépuscule des temps !

– Tu ne pourrais pas être plus sérieux en un moment si solennel ?

– Il n'a pas complètement tort, un lourd fardeau pèse sur ses épaules à présent. Celui d'un peuple entier.

– Tu ne veux pas quand même pas lui donner raison Gerome ! Bien que j'admette que vu sous cet angle...

Sous l'émotion, Lucina ne prête pas attention à ses compagnons. Leurs chamailleries n'atteignent pas son esprit. La princesse brandit son épée vers le ciel.

– Pour espérer vaincre Grima je dois recourir au rituel de l'éveil. Pour cela il me faudra compléter l'emblème en trouvant les quatre pierres manquantes !

* * *

Aversa repositionne le rideau violet. Elle refuse de croire que Grima ait gardé cela secret tout ce temps. La rage parcourt son corps. La femme a fidèlement obéi au dragon déchu, acceptant les coups et les réprimandes, mais ce qu'elle a découvert est inacceptable.

– Tu n'as pas utilisé tes sortilèges pour tout détruire ?

Aversa lève la tête, le dragon déchu est perché au sommet du trône lui faisant face. Grima semble s'amuser à la narguer, perché depuis sa hauteur. La hauteur du dossier lui permet d'être à plusieurs mètres du sol.

– Je m'attendais à ce que tu...

– J'exige des réponses !

– Tu te rebelles contre ton maître ?

– Je me suis entièrement dévouée à vous et à votre cause ! J'ai même participé à l'éducation de ce morveux ! Mais maintenant je comprends mieux, ce n'est pas qu'un simple réceptacle de rechange n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que vous ne contrôlez pas totalement son corps !

Grima se jette sur elle du haut trône. Il atterrit sur la femme et l'écrase au sol. Sa main droite serre son cou. Aversa a du mal à respirer.

– Ce que je fais dans cette salle ne regarde que moi.

– Non... Je refuse... que lui...

– Du déni ? Un sentiment très humain. Vous aimez déformer la réalité comme cela vous arrange n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est bien de mon plein gré que j'ai fait cela. Un petit jeu...

– Vous ne... réalisez pas...que c'est dangereux... pour votre vie...

– Aversa... Tu es devenue si inutile... Je savais que ce jour où tu te rebellerais arriverait... Tu me déçois, je pensais que ce serait pour une autre raison.

Le dragon déchu se penche vers sa tête et déserre son emprise. Il lui susurre délicatement à son oreille comme le ferait un amant.

– Ce n'est pas Chrom qui a tué Valldar... C'est moi.

D'une force désespérée, Aversa repousse Grima. Elle hurle de rage. La femme se relève et dégaine son poignard avant de s'élancer sur Grima. Le dragon déchu ne repousse pas son élan, il l'attrape et la tire vers le dos du trône.

Elle gémit, plaquée contre le dossier. L'étreinte de Grima est trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se dégager.

– Réjouis-toi, tu connaîtras la même mort que Valldar...

* * *

Lucina, Owain, Gerome et Íñigo sont assis autour d'une table. Une carte représentant Ylisse et ses royaumes voisins est dépliée devant eux. Les héritiers de la sainte-lignée savaient qu'un jour, si l'un deux se montrait digne de Falchion, ils leur reviendraient le devoir de tuer Grima. En prévision de cela, Lucina et Owain ont étudié de nombreux textes anciens. Pour occire le dragon déchu, Falchion doit recevoir la bénédiction de Naga lors du rituel de l'éveil. La cérémonie nécessite l'emblème du feu ornés de ses cinq pierres.

Seul le diamant est encore incrusté dans l'artefact. L'émeraude, le rubis, le saphir et l'ambre ont été retirés il y a des siècles.

Owain prend la parole, un souvenir lui revenant à l'esprit.

– Basilio m'a un jour confié que le rubis se trouvait à Regna Ferox. Cela reste vague comme information...

– Il faudra hélas peut-être des jours pour le retrouver... Vous pourriez rester ici à le chercher Owain.

– Pardon ? Vous voudriez me laisser seul ici, contraint de ne pas me joindre à cette quête épique ?

– Votre place est avec votre père. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, un nouveau khan de l'ouest sera choisi. Cela nous ferait gagner beaucoup de temps. J'irai chercher l'ambre tandis que Gerome et Íñigo mèneront des recherches sur le saphir et l'émeraude.

Le danseur et le chevalier poussent une plainte. Gerome se met à protester.

– Tout le monde sait que l'ambre est entre les mains de Plegia ! Mon père m'a affirmé que l'ancien roi plegien a prétendu vouloir négocier l'ambre pour ensuite piéger Chrom !

– Je suis consciente des risques. Mais personne ne sait où se trouvent les deux autres pierres. Owain et moi avons appris que Naga avait un oracle vivant à Valm. Je pense qu'aller lui rendre visite pourrait nous apporter des informations. Pour gagner du temps nous devons scinder le groupe.

– Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas nous envoyer nous à Plegia et toi te rendre à Valm ? Gerome et moi pouvons nous permettre de prendre des risques, nous ne sommes pas de sang royal.

– Íñigo, vous êtes originaire de Valm et connaissez le continent. De plus, en tant qu'hériter du duc de Rosanne, vous pourrez peut-être tirer avantage de votre rang. Vous aussi Gerome, votre mère a dû vous transmettre ses connaissances sur sa terre natale. De plus, Minerva sera heureuse de retourner là-bas.

– Mon père n'était pas très aimé à Valm...

Personne ne prête attention au commentaire du danseur. Gerome cherche un argument pour empêcher la princesse de partir seule à Plegia.

– Lucina... Partir seule là-bas est de la folie.

– Rassurez-vous Gerome. Je souhaite que certains de nos amis m'accompagnent.

A ces paroles, le chevalier wyverne se détend. Il réalise que c'est très certainement ce que doit ressentir son père au quotidien. Ses cheveux blancs gagnés avant l'âge sont certainement la conséquences de ses journées remplies d'inquiétude pour la famille royale.

– Je compte demander à Brady, Noire et Cynthia leur soutien. Brady possède des compétences de soin, je serais en sécurité avec lui. Le pégase de Cynthia pourra nous permettre de nous échapper en cas de problème. Noire et ses connaissances en malédiction pourront être utile en territoire plegien. Un petit groupe sera plus discret.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lucina erre sur un marché feroxien en compagnie de Gerome et d'Íñigo. Pour le voyage qu'ils vont entreprendre, ils auront besoin de provisions et d'un bon équipement.

La princesse a réussi à les convaincre de la laisser partir avec seulement trois alliés.

Owain a préféré rester au chevet de son père. Le guerrier s'est réveillé à l'aube, gémissant de douleur. La première pensée de Lon'Zu a été pour son fils. En l'apprenant, le prince a éclaté en sanglot. L'homme a appris avec tristesse la mort de Basilio. Owain craignait sa réaction mais Lon'Zu ne l'a pas jugé responsable.

Le chevalier, suivit par sa wyverne, s'arrête devant un stand de masques colorés. Attiré, Gerome les examine un à un et les montre à Minerva. La wyverne grogne à chaque fois, donnant son avis.

Une passante s'écarte d'elle, intimidée par sa stature. Voyant cette jeune femme se reculer, Íñigo, quitte ses amis pour aller la rassurer.

Lucina préfère se concentrer sur les actions de Gerome.

– Que faites-vous ?

– Je n'ai plus ma cape, je pense qu'un masque sera encore plus efficace pour... que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

– Je ne peux qu'approuver une telle stratégie.

Lucina se met à son tour à examiner les masques. Aucun n'est identique. Certains sont sobres et d'autres très colorés. Gerome en choisit un noir et le montre à Minerva. La wyverne rugit d'approbation. Son cri effraye la passante, donnant une excuse au danseur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Il est encore en train de conter fleurette à une demoiselle...

La princesse entend à peine la plainte de son ami. Lucina vient de trouver un masque bleu, orné de motifs jaunes, en forme de papillon. De fines fentes sont découpées au niveau de l'emplacement des yeux. Son iris gauche serait parfaitement dissimulé.

Le souvenir d'un papillon de feu revient à son esprit. Le lépidoptère danse gracieusement en s'élevant dans les airs. Le visage de l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs lui apparaît.

D'où lui vient cette vision ?

* * *

Linfan réalise avec horreur ce qu'il vient de faire. Ses mains sont recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux rouges. Le garçon détourne la tête du corps et observe les prêtres du temple. Les hommes ne possèdent pas d'armes, seulement des bâtons de soin. Ils l'observent avec un air confus. Certains se rassemblent autour d'un vieillard, sans doute le patriarche de la communauté.

Toute magie est à présent inutile.

Linfan détourne la tête, se focalisant sur ce qu'il a fait. La lame de son épée est souillée. L'enfant parvient à voir son reflet sur une partie tranchante de l'arme restée immaculée.

Que vient-il de faire ?


	7. Survivre

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Algol n'est pas un OC, il s'agit d'un boss mineur rencontré au chapitre 21 et dans un DLC.

Delphine ne réapparaîtra plus. Comme l'a dit Grima dans le chapitre 5, elle a été éliminée lorsqu'elle est devenue inutile.

Je ne sais pas comment accorder mes phrases concernant Lucina et sa fausse identité en dehors des dialogues. Quand l'identité de Marth était mise en avant, j'ai utilisé le masculin. À l'inverse, quand Lucina masquée était avec des personnes connaissant la vérité, j'ai privilégié le féminin.

A l'intérieur même des dialogues, si Lucina parle en tant que Marth j'ai utilisé le masculin.

La langue française ne comporte pas de vraiment d'adjectifs et de déterminants neutres comme l'anglais. Si quelqu'un à un avis ou un conseil sur la question j'aimerais beaucoup le connaître.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

La mère serre fort sa fille contre elle, acculées contre les ruines d'une bâtisse. La femme voulait emmener son enfant à l'abri chez son frère, vivant dans une région moins dangereuse. Elle s'était renseignée sur les chemins les moins fréquentées par les ombres et pourtant, l'une d'elles a réussi à les trouver.

Elle n'est pas une guerrière. Elle n'est qu'une couturière, elle ne sait pas comment échapper à la créature.

La femme adresse mentalement une prière à Naga. Elle supplie la déesse de leur venir en aide.

Le monstre se rapproche d'elles. La mère se retourne, espérant servir de bouclier à sa fille terrifiée. Elle ferme les yeux, s'apprêtant à encaisser le coup. Ses pensées dévient un instant vers son défunt mari.

Elle espère une mort rapide et sans douleur.

Soudaine elle entend un bruit métallique. L'ombre émet un cri. La femme se tourne légèrement et ouvre les yeux.

L'ombre est transpercée par une épée.

– Je ne laisserai pas un autre ylissien souffrir...

La lame de l'arme est retirée brutalement de la créature. Le monstre se décompose en brume violette.

La femme aperçoit le détenteur de l'épée. Son visage n'est pas visible, caché par un masque en forme de papillon. Il s'agit d'un épéiste aux cheveux bleus et au corps élancé.

– Merci beaucoup, sans vous ma fille et moi... Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Marth.

– Marth ? Vous êtes... ce guerrier dont tout le monde parle ?

Son sauveur fait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Il ignorait que son nom était déjà connu.

– Avez-vous un abri ?

– J'ai fui mon village avec ma fille. Je l'emmène chez mon frère, un tavernier vivant plus au nord, près de la frontière feroxienne.

– Bien, évitez les routes principales. La capitale n'est pas encore tombée et n'est pas sûre. Maintenant partez, les ombres sont plus nombreuses de nuit. Plus vous serez proches de Plegia, plus elles seront nombreuses.

La femme acquiesce et se dépêche de partir avec son enfant. Marth s'assure qu'elles partent sur le bon chemin, en toute sécurité.

Lucina remercie mentalement Gerome pour avoir eu l'idée du masque.

Elle se sent beaucoup plus forte sous le nom de Marth, à se faire passer pour un homme. Grima et sa secte ne pourront jamais savoir que derrière l'épéiste errant se cache l'héritière du royaume.

Lucina entend ses amis revenir vers elle. Elle se tourne vers eux. Cynthia, tenant les rênes de son pégase, s'exclame de joie en la voyant.

– Tu es incroyable Lu... Marth ! Les ombres n'ont qu'à retourner se cacher auprès de Grima !

– Je ne suis pas tout seul. Vous avez tué toutes les autres ombres, sauver cette famille était peu de chose.

– Tu oublies que le misérable que je suis ne sait pas se battre... Je suis heureux qu'aucun de nous n'aient été blessés mais il n'empêche qu'à part vous suivre je ne sers à rien... Manquerez plus que je sois blessé le premier.

– Vous nous assurez la sécurité en cas de blessures Brady, vous êtes aussi utile que nous. Je suis certain que vous aurez un rôle capital dans la quête.

Le soigneur n'ajoute rien et Lucina préfère ne rien dire de plus. Brady a récemment perdu sa mère. Sans famille, l'adolescent aux airs de vaurien n'a pas hésité une seconde à la rejoindre.

– Marth, que devons-nous faire à présent ? Il n'y a plus une seule ombre dans le secteur et aucun autre voyageur en danger.

Lucina réfléchit quelques instants à la question de Noire. L'archère est aussi orpheline, depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que Brady. Elle vivait dans l'orphelinat de Libra, l'un des rares anciens compagnons de Chrom encore en vie. Selon Noire, sa mère est morte en tentant de sauver celui qui était son grand amour. Son père a péri au combat quelques années avant elle. L'archère a développé un étrange caractère, élevée dans la mémoire d'une mère morte pour un autre homme et d'un père dont elle garde peu de souvenirs.

Lucina n'est jamais parvenue à se souvenir de son second parent. Sa première rencontre avec une ombre a marqué un traumatisme en elle. Son esprit a effacé des souvenirs trop difficiles. Lucina était restée muette pendant plusieurs mois. Elle était renfermée sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que Owain lui rende le sourire.

Avec le lourd fardeau pesant sur les épaules de sa tante, Lucina n'a jamais osé poser de questions à Lissa. À part à Owain et Noire, la princesse n'a jamais partagé son problème mémoriel. Son cousin était cependant trop jeune pour se rappeler des parents de Lucina. Contrairement à elle, il ne se souvient plus de Chrom.

Un jour, Gerome lui a confié que le château comportait, caché dans une pièce à l'accès interdis, un portrait de l'ancien couple royal, recouvert d'un tissu noir. Le chevalier wyverne, curieux et encore enfant, a essayé de retirer la protection du tableau. Frederick est arrivé au même moment et l'a sermonné pour s'être introduit dans la chambre du défunt roi.

Lissa n'a jamais eu le cœur d'ordonner le rangement de la pièce et a préféré dissimuler le souvenir trop douloureux dans la chambre.

La princesse rêve de voir ce tableau. Découvrir le visage de sa mère totalement absente de sa mémoire. Constater à quel point elle se ressemble ou si elle davantage hérité de son père. Elle ignore tout d'elle, jusqu'à son prénom.

Pour cette raison, Lucina se sent proche de Noire. Deux filles orphelines élevées dans le souvenir confus de parents absents. Avoir à ses côtés l'archère est rassurant.

– La nuit va bientôt tomber. Inutile de continuer. Nous ferions mieux de trouver un endroit sûr avant de franchir la frontière plegienne. Je crois qu'il y a un fleuve dans la région. Il nous permettra de nous approvisionner en eau.

* * *

– Maître Grima, je suis de retour.

Le corps de Daraen ouvre les yeux, mué par la volonté de Grima. Il est assis sur son trône, le visage appuyé sur sa main gauche, une jambe par-dessus l'autre. L'enfant aux cheveux bleus l'observe, le détaillant de ses yeux. Habituellement, le dragon déchu aurait tué n'importe quel humain pour avoir osé le regarder aussi longtemps ainsi.

– As-tu accompli ta mission Linfan ?

– J'ai... Je me suis débarrassé de ces prêtres vénérant Naga mon maître. Ils ne représenteront plus une menace. Je suis... au regret de vous annoncer qu'Algol est mort.

– Qu'importe si la mission a été accomplie. L'incompétence mérite la mort.

Le garçon le regarde quelques instants de plus. Il semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Grima est agacé. Il est tenté de se lever pour aller le frapper. Il déteste ce garçon, aussi fidèle qu'il soit.

– Parle.

– Je... J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Un guerrier du nom de Marth parcourt la région à votre recherche dans le but de vous tuer pè... Maître. Il est armé de l'épée maudite, Falchion. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un plan... et si vous aviez besoin de moi.

Grima ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur. Il regrette à l'instant précis d'avoir une apparence humaine et non son corps de dragon. Il pourrait alors montrer tous ses crocs. Risible, tellement risible que cet enfant humain le prenne pour son père. Cela l'amuse beaucoup que Linfan refuse de voir le monstre en lui.

– J'en ai déjà été informé. J'ai envoyé des ombres et une poignée de soldats à sa poursuite. Je comptais envoyer d'autres guerriers. Tu te portes volontaires Linfan ? Soit... Rapporte-moi donc sa tê...

Le dragon déchu ressent une profonde douleur au fond de lui. Il n'a rien senti venir. Il est d'habitude prévisible. Grima ne comprend pas. Il ouvre la bouche, encore, et encore pour parler.

– Massa... Déca...

Les mots refusent de sortir. Le dragon déchu en est incapable. Il se force à prononcer les sons en vain. Il se met alors à tousser violemment.

– Père ! Je veux dire Maître ! Vous allez bien ?

Grima se lève du trône. Ses yeux deviennent rouge écarlate. Jamais encore il ne l'avait empêché de parler.

– Il suffit, pars !

– Maître...

– Je te confierais mes ordres plus tard. Pars !

Le garçon recule en effectuant une révérence et quitte la pièce. Grima reste quelques instants debout à attendre. Le dragon déchu part ensuite derrière le trône, s'approchant du mur couvert d'un rideau. Le corps de Daraen soulève un pan de tissu dévoilant un passage. Il s'engouffre à l'intérieur et marche à l'intérieur d'un couloir étroit. Le dragon déchu atteint une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Grâce à la magie de son hôte, il allume les torches murales.

Le dragon déchu sait parfaitement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Son hôte refuse son contrôle. Daraen lutte régulièrement contre lui mais échoue à chaque fois. Il y a seulement une situation où Grima ne peut agir à sa guise, s'il s'en prend à la famille de Daraen. Son hôte lutte alors désespérément pour l'empêcher de nuire, bien plus que dans les autres cas. S'il a refusé que Linfan tue ce guerrier nommé Marth, c'est qu'il s'agit de Lucina. Grima ignore comment le stratège peut le savoir, prisonnier de son propre corps, mais cela est certain.

Grima se rapproche du centre de la pièce et s'assoit au bord de la table de pierre. Il a tué Aversa pour avoir découvert son secret. Il était hors de question que ses autres fidèles apprennent la vérité.

Se débarrasser de la femme aura eu l'avantage d'amplifier son autorité. Pour avoir osé échouer à une mission aussi importante, sa plus fidèle servante aura été tuée.

Le dragon déchu passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est bien sûr pas la vérité.

* * *

Lucina taille avec Falchion les ombres se dressant face à elle. Cynthia assène des coups de lance tandis que son pégase essaie de la rejoindre en donnant des coups de sabots. Les flèches de Noire se figent dans la tête des créatures. L'archère est protégée par Brady qui frappe de son bâton chaque monstre se rapprochant trop prêt d'eux. Leur groupe est complètement encerclé à cause d'une attaque surprise que les quatre amis n'ont pas vu venir. Les ombres sont beaucoup trop nombreuses pour eux.

– Il y en a trop, cochonneries de bestioles !

– Lu... Marth, attention !

Falchion s'abat sur une ombre qui se disperse en fumée. Le pégase de Cynthia parvient à atterrir, il se cabre, continuant de se défendre contre les créatures. Noire hurle en décochant une flèche.

– Toucher à un seul cheveu de mes amis et je vous enverrais en enfer !

Brady parvient à assommer une ombre grâce à son bâton. La créature s'écroule au sol, deux autres viennent prendre sa place, piétinant son corps.

– Ces saletés semblent vouloir tuer Marth ! Il faut que tu partes Marth !

– Et vous laissez ici ? Hors de question !

La voix de Noire s'élève face au refus de la princesse.

– Cesse de faire l'enfant et fuit ! Si ces monstres veulent ta mort, nous ne serons plus en danger !

– Mais...

– Assez Marth ! Fuis ou subis mon courroux ! Tu es l'espoir d'Ylisse, tu ne dois pas périr ici !

– Brady et Noire ont raison ! Tu as dis toi-même que mon pégase et moi étions là pour ça !

Cynthia libère une main de sa lance pour siffler entre ses doigts. Son pégase réagit immédiatement. Il se rapproche de la jeune fille, ralenti par les monstres. Il parvient à l'atteindre. Cynthia, aidée par l'appui de sa lance bondit sur sa monture.

– Marth !

– Je ne peux pas laisser Brady et Noire ici !

– Ce que je m'apprête à faire est n'est pas digne d'un héros mais tant pis !

Cynthia fait décoller son pégase. Le cheval ailé bat des ailes et frappe les monstres de ses sabots. Au moment où l'animal parvient à s'élever en hauteur, Cynthia agrippe Lucina et la tire sur sa monture.

– Cynthia non !

– Monte ! Je ne pourrais pas te tenir longtemps !

Contrainte d'obéir, la princesse se hisse sur le pégase aidée par Cynthia. L'action est difficile, Falchion la gênant. Elle parvient à s'installer à derrière son amie. Lucina constate alors qu'elles sont déjà hautes dans le ciel, loin de leurs amis.

Lucina voit Brady et Noire, tenter de se battre désespérément. Certaines ombres ont arrêté de se battre, voyant que leur cible a disparue.

– Redescend immédiatement Cynthia !

– Pardon Marth, nous ne pouvons pas !

– Ils vont se faire tuer !

Avec horreur, la princesse voit Brady, puis Noire s'écrouler au sol. Cynthia donne un violent coup de rêne pour plonger. Lucina s'agrippe fortement à elle. L'héritière du royaume croit d'abord que qu'elle cherche à venir en aide à leurs amis. Lucina réalise alors que ce n'est pas le but de la manœuvre.

Cynthia cherche à éviter des flèches décochées par des archers, qui volent droit sur elles. Le chevalier pégase parvient à dévier sa trajectoire. Lucina examine leur position. Les tireurs sont humains et étaient dissimulés en embuscade. La princesse comprend que ce n'est pas une simple attaque d'ombres errantes, les monstres ont été envoyés par Grima.

Malgré tous les efforts de Cynthia, l'un des archers parvient à blesser le pégase. L'animal se tord de douleur et s'ébroue. Cynthia parvient à rester sur sa monture, les pieds maintenus par les étriers. Lucina perd l'équilibre et tombe dans le vide. La princesse tente désespérément d'attraper la main tendue de son amie.

* * *

Linfan arpente les couloirs du château de Plegia, serrant fermement son livre de stratégie contre lui. L'apprenti stratège est à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourra être seul. Il retient les larmes qui menacent de couler de ses yeux. Tuer des guerriers en armures est une chose. Tuer des fidèles de Naga seulement armés de bâton de soin en est une autre.

Linfan déteste devoir obéir au dragon déchu et aller combattre des innocents. Grima sera furieux s'il apprend qu'il a mis en scène la mort des moines. Il sera torturé s'il apprend que c'est lui qui a occis Algol. Le garçon n'a pas supporté de le voir s'amuser à torturer un prêtre.

Cela a été plus fort que lui, il ne contrôlait plus sa lame lorsque celle-ci a transpercé le guerrier plegien. L'apprenti stratège n'a pas porté qu'un seul coup. Il a frappé Algol jusqu'à que celui-ci succombe. Ses esprits lui sont revenus juste après que l'adulte ait rendu son dernier souffle de vie.

Sa main tremble encore de peur. Il ne sait pas comment lui, qui n'a pas encore atteint l'adolescence, a pu vaincre un homme si robuste.

Il était seul avec Algol pour accomplir sa mission. Si les prêtres respectent leur promesse et fuient la région, Grima ne devrait jamais savoir la vérité.

Au détour d'un couloir, le garçon croise une ombre. Sa respiration se ralentit. Ces monstres ont l'ordre de ne pas s'en prendre aux fidèles de Grima. Il sait que la créature se contentera de le regarder avec un air hagard sans lui faire de mal.

L'ombre se rapproche pourtant de lui lentement, dégageant une haleine fétide. Linfan se recule, ne sachant comment réagir. Il tente de lui donner un ordre.

– Va-t-en, ton nécromancien t'attend surement ailleurs !

La créature n'obéit pas et continue d'avancer vers lui. Le garçon n'a jamais eu à affronter ces monstres, ils ont toujours été dans son camp.

L'ombre sentirait-elle le sang de Algol sur lui ? Etait-ce l'une de ses créations ?

Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'agir, un éclair transperce la créature qui s'écroule. Lorsque le corps finit de se désagréger, Linfan voit Grima se tenir derrière, un éclair à la main.

– Ne touche pas à mon fils !

Linfan est surpris du comportement de son maître, il le dévisage. Le garçon a l'impression que les yeux rouges du dragon déchu sont marron.

– Je... Maître ?

– Tu vas bien Linfan ?

Le garçon est surpris, il est rare que Grima se comporte ainsi avec lui. La dernière fois, que son maître avait agi ainsi remonte à plusieurs années. Il lui avait à ce moment là offert son livre de stratégie.

Linfan n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit répondre. Il aimerait le remercier mais craint la réaction du dragon déchu qui le détaille du regard. Son expression reflète de l'inquiétude, ce qui est inhabituel venant de la part de Grima.

– Tes vêtements sont tachés de sang. Tu es blessé ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir un soigneur.

– Je... Il s'agit du sang des prêtres de Naga, je n'ai pas de blessure.

L'apprenti stratège ment, il s'agit en réalité de celui de Algol. Si Grima croit que c'est le contraire, il continuera de penser qu'il a réellement accompli sa mission.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit tristement. Il est alors soudainement pris d'une convulsion. Ses yeux se ferment dans la douleur.

– Pè.. Maître ? Vous allez bien ?

Linfan se rapproche du dragon déchu inquiet et lui attrape doucement la main. Grima le balaie violemment. Ses iris, de nouveau visibles, sont rouge écarlate.

– Petit insolent !

– Pardon Maître ! Vous sembliez souffrir !

– Je vais bien !

Grima jure intérieurement contre son hôte. Comment a-t-il réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps ? Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas important, mais le dragon déchu ne le tolère pas. Il doit à présent demander à Linfan de partir tuer sa demie-sœur. Si Daraen parvient à reprendre possession de sa voix, il ne pourra pas donner l'ordre.

– Marth représente une menace. Tu dois tuer ce guerrier. Ramène-moi une preuve que tu l'as vaincu. Débarrasse-toi de cette épée maudite.

– Ainsi sera-t-il fait selon votre volonté.

Grima est satisfait, le stratège ne lui a pas opposé grande résistance. Il lui semble même affaibli. Le dragon déchu sent la conscience de Daraen dévier vers l'obscurité. Sans doute les conséquences de sa tentative de reprise de contrôle.

Linfan s'éloigne, confus sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il doit réussir sa prochaine mission. Marth est un guerrier, ce ne sera pas la même chose que de devoir tuer des prêtres sans armes. Il rendra son père fier de lui.

Chaque fidèle de Grima sait que leur maître n'a que deux points faibles : être frappé de sa propre main ou par le tranchant de Falchion. Linfan se sent honoré d'avoir une telle mission.

* * *

Lucina court dans les jardins du château d'Ylisse en direction d'un homme portant un large manteau. Ses cheveux blancs semblent luire sous le soleil. L'homme l'attrape dans ses bras et la soulève, serrant son petit corps contre lui.

– Alors, j'ai entendu tes exploits. Tante Lissa m'a dit que tu as battu ton père au combat à l'épée ?

– Oui ! Il est très fort, j'ai eu du mal !

– Je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre à l'épée, ça veut dire que tu es plus forte que moi également.

– Je ne peux pas faire de magie moi... Je ne suis pas si forte...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis moins à l'aise que ton père à l'épée mais ma magie te protégera toujours.

– Est-ce que je peux la voir encore ? Elle est tellement belle...

L'homme aux cheveux blancs repose doucement Lucina au sol. Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il s'écarte un peu d'elle avant de lancer un sort. Un papillon de feu s'envole de ses mains et rejoint le ciel. Les yeux de Lucina brillent, remplis de rêves.

La voix du lanceur de sort lui parvient, forte et irréelle.

– Lucina c'est à ton tour d'être plus forte que moi. Réveille-toi. Tu peux tuer Grima et tous nous sauver.

* * *

Lucina se réveille en sursaut. Ses vêtements sont trempés. La princesse se relève difficilement, le corps endolori. Elle examine les environs, se rappelant être tombée du pégase de Cynthia. La guerrière se trouve sur une rive. Elle comprend qu'elle a dû avoir de la chance et être tombée dans une étendue d'eau. La lumière des étoiles est trop faible pour qu'elle puisse étudier son environnement plus en détail.

L'héritière d'Ylisse est inquiète pour Cynthia, Brady et Noire. Elle a vu le soigneur et l'archère s'écrouler. Lucina ignore ce qui est arrivé au chevalier pégase.

Rien ne prouve que Brady et Noire aient été tués. Cynthia aussi a dû s'en sortir, avec sa maladresse, elle a l'habitude des chutes.

La princesse chasse de ses pensées l'idée que ses amis puissent être morts.

Avec une pointe d'angoisse, l'épéiste vérifie la présence de son masque et Falchion. Elle se met à les chercher à tâtons dans le noir. Les objets sont là, guère loin d'elle.

Lucina ramasse son masque en premier. Sa forme de papillon lui remémore son rêve avec l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Son visage refuse toujours de lui apparaître clairement. Seul son sourire resplendissant est visible.

Néanmoins, c'est la première fois que sa réminiscence de l'inconnu est aussi complète. Jusqu'à lors seules des brides lui revenaient en tête. La mémoire de sa petite enfance est en miettes. Son souvenir le plus ancien et complet concerne Basilio la trouvant en pleine forêt sous la pluie. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle faisait perdue dans la nature, poursuivie par une ombre.

D'après son souvenir, l'étranger sait manier la magie et connaît sa famille. Était-il un ami de son père ? Était-il à son service ?

La princesse est néanmoins certaine que sa dernière parole n'appartenait à son souvenir.

– Qui êtes-vous mage ? Êtes-vous toujours en vie ?

* * *

– Bonjour roitelet... Linfan s'apprête à partir pour une nouvelle mission. Devine qui il devra ensuite tuer...

Le dragon déchu s'amuse à passer sa main droite dans sa chevelure bleue. Ses doigts descendent jusqu'à sa joue froide avant de se glisser sur sa pomme d'Adam. Ses ongles appuient fort sur sa peau.

– Ta précieuse petite princesse va devoir affronter son frère... À ton avis, lequel des deux tuera l'autre ? Comprendront-ils même qu'ils mèneront une lutte fratricide ? Ce serait très amusant qu'ils ne le découvrent qu'à la mort de l'autre... Linfan m'est utile... Mais cela détruirait certainement Lucina de savoir qu'elle a ôté la vie à son petit frère. À ton avis, la mort duquel de tes enfants serait la plus drôle ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Ni de son interlocuteur, ni de son hôte. Grima ne s'en vexe pas, après tout aucun des deux n'est en mesure de réagir.


	8. Ombre et lumière

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Rappel couples secondaires : LissaxLon'Zu, FrederickxZelcher, OliviaxVirion

Ce chapitre contient l'un des premiers passages que j'ai imaginé.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

Le village est en ruine. Lucina arrive trop tard. Il ne reste aucun habitant encore en vie. La princesse se sent mal.

Le lieu est lugubre et dégage une aura funeste. La princesse se force à avancer sans détourner le regard. Elle refuse de fermer les yeux ce qui est arrivé aux villageois. Il est de son devoir de graver cette scène dans sa mémoire. Détourner son regard serait une insulte à la mémoire des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui ont péri sans défense.

Peu importe qu'elle ne soit plus en terre ylissienne. Leur appartenance à la théocratie plegienne ne rend pas leur mort acceptable. Au contraire, la mort des plegiens est la preuve de la folie de Grima et de ses fidèles. Le dragon déchu se retourne contre son propre peuple.

Sa botte droite heurte quelque chose. Lucina se baisse pour examiner l'objet. Il s'agit d'une poupée portant des vêtements plegien. La princesse songe à l'enfant qui a dû perdre son jouet.

Enfant, sa poupée Marth était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Bien qu'elle ne lui donne plus autant d'affection, Lucina n'a jamais su s'en séparé. Sa peluche est restée à Regna Ferox, conservée précieusement dans sa chambre.

La guerrière sent un goût de bile dans sa bouche. Elle a envie de vomir, dégoutée par toutes les horreurs engendrées par Grima. Elle se met à blâmer son propre comportement.

Noire.

Brady.

Cynthia.

Elle a entraîné ses propres amis à leurs morts. La princesse a passé toute une nuit à chercher ses camarades. Elle n'a pas réussi à les trouver.

Lucina a tenté de suivre le fleuve dans lequel elle était tombée, en vain. Un mélange de crainte et d'espoir s'était offert lorsqu'elle a trouvé des plumes ensanglantées d'un pégase. La princesse espère de tout son cœur que ses amis soient encore en vie. Elle a mené son expédition dans le plus grand secret. Seuls sont concernés ont été mis dans la confidence ainsi que le groupe mené par Íñigo et Gerome, dont le voyage a aussi gardé sous silence. Le seul à savoir et à ne pas être parti est Owain.

Si ses amis trouvent la mort... Lucina s'en voudrait pour toujours.

– Père... Si seulement vous pouviez être encore là... Pour me guider...

Lucina laisse ses genoux céder sur la terre souillée. Les larmes coulent sous son masque. Elle est lasse de devoir se battre. Si encore ses amis ou sa famille étaient à ses côtés...

Est-il égoïste de vouloir retourner à l'époque insouciante de sa petite enfance, à s'occuper uniquement de sa poupée et écouter les récits de son ancêtre, entourée de ses parents ?

– S'il vous plaît... N'importe qui... Venez-moi en aide...

* * *

Lon'Zu tente de se lever de son lit. Le guerrier sent la douleur l'envahir et continue son effort. Son corps entier le fait souffrir. L'homme finit par abandonner en jurant.

Il déteste être contraint de rester là, à devoir se reposer dans sa chambre. Il devrait être sur le terrain, sa lame en main, tailladant ses ennemis.

Dès lors que la nouvelle de la mort de Basilio se sera répandue, les brigands et les soldats de Grima seront présents dans toute la région.

Lon'Zu tenait beaucoup au khan, pour lequel il garde beaucoup de respect. Owain considère que Basilio est mort à cause de lui mais son père ne le tient pas pour responsable. Basilio a périt en guerrier et en héros. Il ne pouvait pas espérer une meilleure mort que sur le champ de bataille.

Dès que ses blessures lui permettront de marcher, l'épéiste se recueillera sur sa tombe et l'arrosera de l'hydromel. Basilio aurait adoré boire une dernière fois avec lui. Flavia serait surement d'accord pour être avec lui. Il devrait aussi le proposer à Owain, son fils est peut-être encore un peu jeune mais Basilio rêvait de pouvoir boire avec lui. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que le khan a donné de l'alcool en secret à son fils pour l'initier aux joies de l'ivresse.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre. Owain pénètre dans la chambre suivit par le khan de l'est, Flavia. L'homme commence à se lever, ignorant la douleur, pour offrir ses respects à la guerrière.

La femme lui fait un signe de la main.

– Reste allongé Lon'Zu. Inutile d'aggraver tes blessures pour moi.

Le guerrier obéit docilement. Devoir rester allonger est vexant. Flavia reprend la parole immédiatement.

– J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Khanaille... Il va beaucoup me manquer celui-là...

– Êtes-vous là pour le tournoi devant désigner le prochain successeur ?

– Oui. Plusieurs candidats se sont déjà manifestés. Dont votre fils.

Le regard de Lon'Zu se fixe sur son fils. Owain sent une sueur froide le parcourir, présageant le courroux paternel qui menace de s'abattre sur lui.

– Owain, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

– Je suis sérieux père ! Je compte me présenter pour obtenir le titre !

Lon'Zu passe une main sur son visage. L'immaturité de son fils est parfois désespérante.

– Ton oncle avait dix-neuf ans et ta mère vingt-et-un ans quand ils ont reçu la charge d'Ylisse. Le conseil ylissien estime que Lucina doit attendre un printemps de plus pour accéder au trône, et toi, du haut de tes quinze ans tu penses pouvoir mener un pays ?

À l'évocation de sa nièce, l'épéiste réalise que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Il trouve cela étrange de la part de Lucina. L'adolescente pense peut-être que sa présence le fatiguerait.

Flavia se retient de préciser que Emmeryn, l'aînée de Chrom et Lissa, était plus jeune qu'Owain lorsqu'elle est devenue reine. Ce détail mettrait Lon'Zu dans l'embarras.

– Je connais le règlement, il n'y a aucune limite d'âge !

– Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as suffisamment d'expériences ! Tu sais parfaitement quel fardeau pèse sur les épaules de ta mère !

Owain en est parfaitement conscient. Il sait que c'est une tâche laborieuse nécessitant des sacrifices. L'adolescent n'ignore pas que son père, s'il est guéri d'ici là, voudra participer. Depuis presque vingt ans, Regna Ferox a d'excellent rapport avec Ylisse. Le remplaçant de Basilio ne sera peut-être pas en si bon terme avec Ylisse.

Si lui ou son père récupère le titre alors la paix entre les deux contrées se perpétuera. Owain refuse que son père soit séparé de sa mère plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

– Père, je vous assure que je sais que en tant que khan, que chacun de mes actes aura un impact dans la balance du destin.

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes Owain. Tu sembles de plus bien sûr de toi, se sont de redoutables guerriers qui participent au tournoi.

– Depuis que j'ai compris où me mène ma destinée, je me lève chaque jour en même temps que l'aube afin d'amplifier l'étendue de mes pouvoirs !

Lon'Zu parvient à comprendre que son fils affirme s'entraîner. Le guerrier ne voit cependant pas son fils occupé un rôle aussi important. Owain est encore trop jeune. Son fils est né dans une période sombre. L'homme voudrait qu'il ne soit pas obligé de grandir aussi vite que sa cousine.

– Flavia, vous ne pouvez pas lui dire quelque chose ? En tant que khan de l'est vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de commettre cette bêtise ?

– Comme l'a dit Owain l'âge n'a pas d'importance. Le règlement est clair, n'importe quel homme ou femme peut se présenter tant que celui-ci ne porte pas le tatouage des criminels. J'ai d'ailleurs un prédécesseur qui a brûlé sa marque pour être khan... Je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer.

Le père comprend que Flavia ne fera rien pour lui venir en aide.

* * *

Lucina se réveille en criant. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Éffrayée, la princesse s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Elle serre fort contre elle sa poupée Marth.

Le monstre de son cauchemar était terrifiant. La créature doit être là, cachée quelque part dans sa chambre. Si elle reste suffisamment dissimulée, il l'oubliera peut-être et partira.

Son cœur bat rapidement tandis qu'elle essaie de ne pas faire de bruit avec sa respiration. Ses oreilles sont à l'affut du moindre bruit.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement.

– Lucina ?

La princesse sent une main affectueuse se poser sur son épaule. Elle émerge de ses couvertures.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs est là, une flamme magique à la fin. Il est vêtu d'une tenue légère laissant ses bras nus et ne porte pas de chaussures.

– Un cauchemar ?

– Il y avait un gros monstre avec quatre yeux ! Il était tout noir avec des grosses griffes !

– Ce n'était pas réel, tout va bien.

Lucina serre sa poupée contre elle. Elle ne répond pas.

– Tu veux que je regarde sous ton lit ?

La princesse hoche immédiatement la tête. L'homme s'accroupit et se penche sous le lit. Au même moment, Frederick arrive à l'entrée de la pièce, un chandelier à la main. Il découvre l'homme dans une position surprenante.

– Daraen ?

L'homme aux cheveux se relève par réflexe et heurte sa tête contre le sommier. Il gémit avant de réussir à s'extraire de sous le meuble. Il passe sa main libre à l'endroit de son crâne où il a été frappé.

– Pardon Daraen... J'ai entendu Lucina crié et...

– Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar. Chrom n'a rien entendu, sa journée de réunions a été exténuante.

– Je devrais dans ce cas préparer au lever du jour un petit déjeuner très énergétique pour son altesse.

Frederick se retire, laissant Daraen et Lucina ensemble. L'homme s'assoit sur le lit et diminue l'intensité de sa flamme.

– Il n'y a aucun monstre, tu es en sécurité.

L'enfant attrape l'homme aux cheveux blancs par le bras.

– Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? D'accord. Ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil t'emporter.

* * *

La femme court dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Il y a de nombreuses années qu'elle n'était pas venue ici. Il est difficile pour elle de s'orienter. Elle ne parvient pas à trouver son chemin malgré les indications du garde.

Elle trébuche soudainement et s'écrase par terre. Son parchemin lui échappe de la main et roule sur le sol.

La femme se relève en gémissant.

– Tout va bien, calme-toi...

Elle ramasse le parchemin et examine le sceau. La cire n'a pas été endommagé par le choc.

Une porte s'ouvre non loin d'elle. Une femme à la peau sombre vêtue d'une armure l'observe intriguée et surprise.

– Khan Flavia ! Oh pardon... je suis toute recouverte de poussière...

– Sumia ?

– Je... Je cherche Lon'Zu, j'ai un message de son épouse à lui porter. Je crois m'être perdue.

– Vous tombez à la bonne porte. Entrez.

Le chevalier pégase entre dans la pièce. Elle découvre Lon'Zu, alité, en compagnie d'Owain. Le père et le fils semblent régler un différend.

– Ne me dis pas que tu veux uniquement être khan pour récupérer le rubis...

– Père, il s'agit de deux choses bien distinctes ! Retrouver le rubis est un devoir qu'il m'incombe et devenir khan est mon destin !

– Pourquoi désires-tu le rubis d'ailleurs ?

– Père... C'est... Une longue histoire voyez-vous... La vérité est...comment-dire...

Sumia tousse pour signaler sa présence. Les deux épéistes arrêtent leur conversation. Owain soupire discrètement de soulagement. Son père ignore que Lucina est parti à la recherche de l'ambre. Owain a naïvement pensé que trouver le rubis et garder cacher l'emblème du feu serait une tâche aisée. Dissimuler la vérité à tout le monde s'avère laborieux.

– Lon'Zu, Lissa m'a envoyé pour te porter ce message.

– Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

– Une bonne nouvelle... laissant présager des difficultés à l'avenir. Enfin, Frederick pense que ce ne sera pas simple du tout et que il faut s'attendre à... je devrais te donner le message directement.

En manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois, Sumia confie le parchemin à Lon'Zu. L'homme brise le sceau, faisant tomber des petits morceaux de cire rouge sur lui. Son regard parcourt rapidement le message.

Tous observent la réaction de l'épéiste.

– Comment cela peut être possible ?

– Père ?

Lon'Zu ignore la question de son fils et interroge Sumia.

– Il est à Plegia actuellement ? Que compte faire Lissa ?

– Il est sûrement à Plegia. Lissa, Frederick, et même tout le monde aimerait le ramener en Ylisse mais... Il est clairement dans le camp de Grima.

Pendant un instant, Owain a cru que leur plan avait été perçu à jour. Que l'un des parents encore en vie de ses amis ait découvert la vérité.

– De qui parlez-vous père ? Nous avons un allié secret au côté de ce maudit dragon ?

– Owain, nous pensions qu'il n'avait pas pu voir le jour, raison pour laquelle ta mère et moi ne t'en avons jamais parlé. Il y a, apparemment sous les ordres de Grima, un garçon, plus jeune que toi nommé Linfan. Ce garçon est le frère de Lucina.

Owain laisse échapper un cri de surprise. La curiosité de Flavia, restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, est attisé.

– J'ignorais que Chrom... Je ne savais pas... Cela veut dire que Chrom n'a pas eu la chance de le connaître n'est-ce pas ? Ylisse a donc un autre prince...

– Pour être plus précis, le père de Linfan est Daraen. J'ignore si le conseil le reconnaîtra comme étant un héritier légitime.

– Attendez ! J'ai un cousin vivant en terres ennemies ? Et ce Daraen qui est-ce ? Vous parlez de lui comme-ci il avait ravi la femme d'oncle Chrom !

L'épéiste soupire face aux paroles de son fils. Il se sentait presque en forme à son réveil. Il a à présent envie de dormir, épuisé par Owain. Son enfant s'agite de plus en plus.

– Owain, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas de patience aujourd'hui.

– Père, je suis sérieux. Lucina sera attristée de savoir que sa mère a eu une relation avec un autre homme... Attendez, c'est pour cela que vous ne parlez jamais de ma tante ? Parce qu'elle a trompé Chrom ? Savez-vous que Lucina rêve d'en connaître plus sur sa mère ? Quels que soient ses tords cela est injuste pour Lucina !

– Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu étais surement trop jeune pour te souvenir de ton oncle Daraen mais ce que tu viens de dire est un manque de respect envers lui. Daraen a connu un sort tragique. Pourquoi affirmes-tu...

Owain, stupéfait, empêche son père de finir sa phrase.

– Oncle Chrom était marié à un homme ? J'avais deux oncles ? Par les griffes acérées de Mordecai... Un pareil retournement de situation ne s'opère pas tous les jours...

L'adolescent a du mal à accepter la situation. En une journée, Owain apprend l'existence d'un cousin et d'un oncle dont il était convaincu être une femme.

Sumia et Flavia n'osent plus intervenir, le débat familial ne les concernant pas.

En voyant l'expression de son père, le jeune épéiste tente de se justifier.

– Je n'ai rien contre les choix d'oncle Chrom ! Au contraire, il a su être fidèle à l'appel de son cœur ! C'est juste que...

– Où est Lucina ?

Lon'Zu craint que si Owain était convaincu que Chrom ait épousé une femme, se soit à cause de Lucina. Owain n'avait que trois ans lors de la disparition de ses oncles. S'il se fie aux paroles de son fils, sa nièce aussi croit en un mensonge.

Plus que n'importe qui, elle doit connaître l'existence de son frère.

– Père... C'est une longue histoire qui va vous courroucer... Vous vous souveniez quand vous me demandiez pourquoi je cherchais le rubis ?

* * *

Cynthia guette la terre ferme installée sur on pégase. Elle et sa monture ont réussi à survivre à l'attaque des ombres au prix de quelques blessures. La robe de son pégase est sali par la couleur rouge d'une blessure. Cynthia a été séparée de son groupe et désire à présent plus que tout rejoindre ses trois amis.

Elle a vu Lucina chuter et elle n'a rien pu faire. Le chevalier pégase a recherché longuement son amie dans le fleuve où elle l'a vu tomber. Cynthia n'a pas réussi à retrouver sa princesse. La nuit avait remplacé le jour et ses recherches se sont retrouvées vaines.

Cynthia, comprenant que le courant du fleuve avait dû emporter Lucina, se dirige à présent vers l'endroit où elle a laissé Brady et Noire.

Du ciel, Cynthia aperçoit quelque chose. Elle ordonne à son pégase de descendre. Sa monture atterrit doucement. Cynthia saute à terre avec sa lance et se dirige vers ce qu'elle a remarqué du ciel.

La guerrière échappe sa lance et se met à hurler en sanglotant.

– Noire !

Son hurlement désespéré résonne, provoquant un hennissement de son pégase. Cynthia prend le corps de son amie dans ses bras.

Elle se met à pleurer. Elle savait que cela pouvait arriver. Ils savaient tous que c'était une éventualité.

Lucina refusait de se séparer de Noire et Brady. Aucun d'entre eux n'ont voulu l'écouter, préférant mettre en sécurité Lucina. L'archère et le soigneur lui faisaient confiance pour protéger leur princesse. Cynthia n'a rien pu faire pour protéger l'héritière du trône. Noire est morte pour rien.

Le chevalier pégase pleure et se laisse aller à sa peine. Elle n'entend pas son pégase hennir et se cabrer.

– Noire ! Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Lucina ! Tout est de ma faute !

Cynthia sent alors une présence derrière elle. Le chevalier pégase, à travers ses yeux embués de larmes, réalise qu'une ombre se tient juste à côté d'elle. Cynthia pose le corps de son amie au sol. Sa lance est trop loin pour qu'elle ait le temps de l'attraper.

Soudain, la créature gémit de douleur.

– Crève charogne !

Cynthia chasse d'un revers de la main ses larmes. Elle remarque Brady frappant l'ombre de son bâton de soin.

– Je te laisserais pas faire de mal à Cynthia !

Le soigneur continue d'assener des coups à l'ombre. La créature crie et se retourne vers l'adolescent.

Brady devient la cible du monstre. Le chevalier pégase attrape sa lance et transperce la créature. Cynthia retire son arme et frappe le monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évapore en brumes.

Le chevalier pégase laisse tomber sa lance et se jette dans les bras du soigneur. La jeune fille recommence à pleurer.

– Brady ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Noire est morte !

– Je sais... J'ai perdu conscience... Et à mon réveil...

– Je ne sais pas où est Lucina ! Tout est de ma faute !

Le soigneur cherche des mots pour réconforter son amie. Les larmes montent à nouveau dans ses yeux. La mort de Noire et le chagrin de Cynthia lui donnent l'irrésistible envie de pleurer.

Lorsque Brady a repris connaissance, le corps de Noire était sur lui et toutes les ombres avaient disparu. Le soigneur ne pouvait plus rien pour l'archère, ses potions et ses soins étaient inutiles. Brady ne pouvait que pleurer et espérer que Cynthia et Lucina soient toujours en vie.

* * *

Lucina se réveille doucement. La princesse est couchée sur le sol du village en ruine plegien. Submergée par la fatigue, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle s'est endormie.

La guerrière se relève et ajuste son masque.

Elle a encore revu l'homme aux cheveux blancs dans ses rêves. Son visage lui reste toujours inconnu. Cette fois, il ne portait pas son grand manteau sombre. Lucina est convaincue qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses souvenirs. Le nom prononcé par Frederick résonne dans sa tête.

Daraen.

La princesse ne parvient pas à retrouver dans sa mémoire quelqu'un nommé ainsi. Le nom lui est inconnu. Frederick, le chevalier le plus fidèle à sa famille, le connaît, elle n'a aucun doute dessus. L'homme aux cheveux blancs prenait soin d'elle dans son souvenir. Est-il possible qu'au même titre que Frederick, ce mage ait été le protecteur de son père ?

Lucina soupire. Cet homme, Daraen est très certainement mort. La princesse sait que son père avait une milice dont les membres étaient surnommés les Veilleurs. La milice est à présent en lambeaux, la plupart des guerriers l'ayant composée sont à présent morts.

Le mage a peut-être été tué sur un champ de bataille ou lors d'une mission.

Lucina chasse cette éventualité de ses pensées. Elle refuse de croire que ce mage soit décédé.

Son esprit est focalisé sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs tandis qu'elle traverse le village. Elle aimerait tant le mage soit là, à ses côtés pour la guider. Une partie d'elle le peut s'empêcher de trouver son souhait curieux. Elle pourrait souhaiter la présence d'un autre veilleur comme Frederick. Pourtant, c'est celle du mage qu'elle espère.

Elle ignore quelle distance la sépare de la grande cité. Elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte abandonner.

La princesse se dirige vers l'ouest en direction de la capitale plegienne. Au détour d'une ruine, elle découvre un inconnu, se tenant à quelques mètres d'elle. Son visage est caché par l'ombre de sa capuche. Avec stupeur, Lucina réalise qu'il porte le même manteau que le mage de ses souvenirs.

Sans réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle l'interpelle, sans réfléchir.

– Daraen ?

L'inconnu surpris, se met à l'observer. Il aperçoit son masque et reconnaît la garde de Falchion. Grima lui avait décrit l'arme un jour, lui dévoilant alors que la lame n'était que l'une de ses deux uniques faiblesses.

– Êtes-vous ce guerrier errant nommé Marth ?

– Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

– J'ignore avec qui vous me confondez, je ne m'appelle pas Daraen.

Le nom de Daraen est familier à Linfan. Il l'a déjà entendu de la bouche d'Aversa. À la pensée de la femme, le garçon se rappelle ce que lui ont dit ses camarades plegiens. Aversa a été tuée pour avoir échoué à sa dernière mission.

Il aurait pu connaître le même sort. Grima l'a épargné. Il ne doit pas le décevoir une seconde fois.

– À votre tour de répondre à ma question. Portez-vous le nom de Marth ?

– Oui, vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi.

Linfan charge la magie dans sa main. Il sait depuis l'instant où il a vu qu'il s'agit de l'homme qu'il est chargé de tuer. Il voulait repousser l'instant au dernier moment. L'apprenti stratège s'attendait à un guerrier beaucoup plus robuste et âgé.

Le garçon relâche son énergie en direction de son adversaire. Lucina, parvient de justesse à éviter une gerbe de flammes. Elle sent des flammèches chatouiller son corps.

Elle dégaine immédiatement Falchion.

– Que... Que faites-vous ?!

– Je suis ici pour vous tuer !

Linfan est conscient que sa déclaration n'est pas stratégique. Il refuse de prendre sa cible en traître.

Son adversaire charge, son épée en avant. Le garçon a largement le temps d'esquiver. L'épéiste l'attaque de nouveau, frappant à droite et à gauche. Linfan évite les deux frappes avant de lancer une bourrasque. Sa cible est propulsée au loin et roule sur le sol.

Lucina se relève rapidement, en s'aidant de Falchion. Déstabilisée, elle aperçoit trop tard une lame de vent foncer droit sur elle. Le sort, tranchant comme une épée, fend son masque en deux. Les ailes du papillon de fer tombent au sol.

Son adversaire est surpris en découvrant son visage.

– Vous êtes une fille ?

– Un problème ? Serais-je une cible moins intéressante à vos yeux ? Une adversaire moins honorable ?

– Nullement, je constate juste que mes informa...

Lucina, profitant de la diversion de son ennemi, charge de son épée. Linfan dévie sa trajectoire en lançant au dernier moment une boule de feu. La princesse parvient néanmoins à parvenir jusqu'à lui. L'apprenti stratège, s'attendant à recevoir un coup d'épée, ne la voit pas lui asséner un coup de botte dans le ventre.

Le garçon tombe à la renverse, le souffle temporairement coupé. Il n'a pas le temps de se relever, la guerrière le maintient au sol en appuyant sur son ventre avec son pied.

Avec la lame de Falchion, la guerrière retire la capuche de sa tête. Lucina est surprise à son tour.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant !

– Qu'importe l'âge, je suis ici pour vous tuer !

Profitant de l'hésitation de l'épéiste, Linfan se dégage. Il prépare un nouveau sort dans sa main. La guerrière réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'a imaginé. L'apprenti stratège sent la douleur et son corps s'écraser au sol. Linfan sent son esprit sombrer.

* * *

Grima fait glisser son doigt sur le bord de sa corne gauche. Un messager vient de lui apprendre que l'une de ses troupes a réussi à priver Marth de ses alliés.

– Lucina et Linfan devraient bientôt s'affronter. Qui survivra ? La princesse de la lumière ou le prince de l'ombre ?

Le dragon déchu jette un regard au visage de l'homme. Ses traits sont figés dans la douleur.

– Si tu te tenais devant eux lors de leur affrontement et ne pouvais en sauver qu'un seul, lequel choisirais-tu ? La pauvre orpheline dont les épaules supportent un lourd fardeau ou le misérable garçon aux mains souillées de sang ?

Grima laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, sachant pertinemment que cela est inutile. Son doigt appuie sur la pointe de sa corne gauche, vérifiant que celle-ci soit aiguisée. Il se met ensuite à ricaner.

– Suis-je bête, la réponse est évidente... Tu ne pourrais pas choisir ton fils puisque tu ne le connais pas. Peut-être même que tu le tuerais de tes propres mains pour sauver ta fille.


	9. Reflet

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

À quelques exceptions, chaque chapitre porte un titre en rapport avec les éclats : le verre qui se craquèle, qui se ternie, qui renvoie l'ombre et la lumière, qui peut se briser, dont les morceaux peuvent se disperser et finir en poussières...

Après l'ombre et la lumière miroitant sur des éclats, le reflet. Reflet est également le nom de Daraen dans la version d'origine. Le reflet, l'ombre et la lumière seront bientôt réunis.

Merlin n'existe pas, je trouve ça sincèrement drôle d'avoir appelé le cheval d'un utilisateur de magie ainsi.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

Linfan ouvre les yeux lentement. Il aperçoit Marth assis en face de lui. La jeune femme alimente un feu de camps avec des brindilles sèches.

Il fait nuit et la température a baissé. Sa tête lui fait mal. Le garçon bouge ses bras, légèrement engourdis. Sentant une entrave, il comprend que Marth lui a attaché les mains dans le dos.

Profitant que la guerrière n'ait pas réagit, il décide d'utiliser un sort de feu. Linfan sent sa magie circuler dans ses doigts et se bloquer.

– Inutile, je t'ai fait ingérer une potion.

Lucina est légèrement amusée par la grimace de son prisonnier. Noire, avant le départ de leur voyage, avait donné à chaque membre du groupe un breuvage permettant d'annihiler l'utilisation de magie. La mère de l'archère était une mage noire plegienne. Elle aurait découvert le filtre durant ses recherches pour sauver son grand amour.

– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ?

– Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. Je vous ai juste assommé.

– J'étais prêt à vous ôter la vie. Et si l'occasion se présente je passerais à l'acte.

La guerrière porte un morceau de viande séchée à sa bouche. Linfan réalise que son cheval se trouve derrière elle, ses sacoches de provisions ouvertes.

– Hé ! Ce sont mes affaires ! Et Merlin est mon cheval !

– J'ai perdu mes provisions. Quant à votre monture, je ne comptais pas la laisser seule.

L'épéiste lève une main pour caresser la robe grise de l'animal. L'équidé se contente de hocher la tête, secouant sa crinière blanche. Linfan insulte mentalement Merlin de traître.

La guerrière se rapproche de son prisonnier, avec morceau de viande à la main.

– Vous avez faim ?

Le garçon ne répond pas. Il se sent terriblement ridicule. Marth l'a laissé en vie, s'est appropriée sa monture ainsi que son équipement et le nargue.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la guerrière continue de manger. Linfan est affamé. Son estomac gronde.

– Rabaissez-votre fierté et acceptez que je vous nourrisse.

Linfan n'a pas le temps de répondre, un morceau de viande étant introduit dans sa bouche. Vaincu, le garçon mâche l'aliment.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué ?

L'apprenti tacticien ne parle pas immédiatement, terminant d'abord sa bouchée.

– Je vous l'ai dit, pour vous tuer.

– En effet, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi vous désirez ma mort.

– Je suis plegien, cela ne vous suffit pas comme raison ?

– Vous vous êtes assuré de mon identité avant d'agir. Je pense que vous avez un motif.

Linfan refuse de répondre. L'épéiste veut surement lui soutirer des informations. Si elle apprend qu'il est le fils de Grima, elle le tortura.

– J'imagine que vous préférez rester silencieux... Je ne compte pas vous blesser, à moins que ma vie soit en jeu.

– Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Visiblement voler mon cheval et après ? Vous semblez ne pas vouloir me tuer.

– Je déciderai une fois que je comprendrais vos intentions.

– Je peux vous donner un conseil ? Faites demi-tour. Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais quittez Plegia. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue Marth.

La guerrière se tait un instant continuant de manger sous le regard envieux de l'apprenti stratège. Il ignore depuis combien de temps il est inconscient, il est affamé et a très soif. Un goût amer hante sa bouche, celui de la potion.

Il aurait dû apprendre à Merlin à fuir à l'approche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L'apprenti stratège refuse de nouveau de répondre. Il voit la guerrière attraper sa gourde et avaler goulûment son contenu. Il observe chaque goutte tombée de sa bouche, perdue sur le sol aride plegian.

La guerrière le remarque et porte le goulot à la bouche du garçon. D'abord surpris, il se laisse faire, soulageant sa gorge sèche.

Lorsque son ennemie retire la gourde, Linfan pousse un soupir de satisfaction.

– Il fallait me demander. Vous êtes mon prisonnier, pas mon souffre-douleur.

– C'est ainsi que vous traitez vos prisonniers en Ylisse ? Je ne vais pas me plaindre mais je vous assure que les plegiens sont beaucoup moins doux avec leurs captifs.

Lucina ne dit rien. Les mots du garçon lui font quelques instants songer à ce qui a pu arriver à son père, mort en Plegia selon Frederick.

– Merci.

La princesse lui offre un regard surpris. Elle s'attendait à une insulte ou à une moquerie. Le garçon semble confus, remuant des pensées dans son esprit.

Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va faire de lui. Elle se demande si le village en ruine n'était pas le sien.

– Vous avez une famille quelque part ?

– Oui.

Lucina est soulagée d'apprendre que quelqu'un l'attend quelque part. Elle refuse de croire qu'il puisse être mauvais. Elle aimerait continuer sa route mais elle refuse de l'abandonner, malgré ses sentiments envers elle et son origine plegienne. Elle décide qu'au lieu de poser des questions pour obtenir des informations, c'est elle qui parlera.

Elle lui donne un autre morceau de viande qu'il ne refuse pas.

– Je cherche à tuer Grima.

– Je sais.

Elle parvient à comprendre sa phrase tandis qu'il parle en mâchant. La guerrière est légèrement étonnée. La femme qu'elle a sauvée avait entendu parler de Marth. Serait-il possible que les plegiens sachent dans quel but elle vient ? Ses intentions auraient-elles été deviné à cause de Falchion et de son itinéraire ?

Elle a besoin de réunir les gemmes de l'emblème du feu auparavant, les rumeurs sont erronées.

– Grima doit périr.

– Maître Grima est plus fort que vous ! Jamais vous ne parviendrez à mettre fin à ses jours !

Aux paroles du garçon, Lucina comprend qu'il est l'un des fanatiques du dragon déchu. La raison pour laquelle il désire la tuer est à présent évidente. La princesse ne conçoit pas comment il est possible de vénérer un tel monstre.

L'enfant n'est peut-être pas si innocent qu'elle le pensait.

– Ne voyez-vous pas que Grima est un monstre qui ne recherche que l'annihilation ?

– Maître Grima ne détruit pas sur simple caprice, il purifie la terre ! Le monde a été corrompu par les humains ! Sa cause est noble, maître Grima fera naître des cendres un monde meilleur !

La guerrière est choquée par ses paroles. Depuis son enfance, elle a été bercée dans la foi de Naga avec laquelle sa lignée est liée. Les concepts de la religion de Grima lui sont totalement étrangers.

– Ainsi vous prétendez agir pour le bien de tous ? Que Grima n'est pas maléfique ? Comment pouvez-vous penser qu'un massacre est une bonne chose ?

L'enfant ne répond rien. Il n'est pas entièrement d'accord avec les projets de son père. Lui-même ne cautionne pas la mort d'innocents. Il ne comprend en réalité pas complètement les intentions de Grima. Ce qu'il a dit sur le dragon déchu ne sont que des paroles qu'il a entendues de nombreuses fois de la bouche des autres fidèles.

– Et vous, vous dénoncez les massacres qu'il ordonne... Mais ignorez-vous ceux commis par le saint-roi régnant il y a de cela trente ans ? De nombreux plegiens ont péri dans une guerre qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas. Votre peuple même a subi des atrocités. Tout cela pourquoi ? Pour une guerre sainte contre les fidèles de Grima.

Lucina comprend qu'il parle de son grand-père. La princesse sait que son règne a été une période sombre suite à laquelle son père et ses tantes se sont retrouvés orphelins. Elle ne connaît pas les détails exacts mais elle sait que cela a engendré une autre guerre qui a pris fin un an avant sa naissance.

Lucina voudrait lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Il n'est qu'un enfant, il a dû être influencé par les fanatiques de Grima.

– Des villages plegiens sont en ruines. Des enfants plus jeunes que vous sont à présent morts ou orphelins.

– Maître Grima n'est pas derrière ces pillages.

– Mon peuple ne souhaite que la paix et est assez préoccupé par sa propre survie contre les ombres.

– Maître Grima n'a jamais donné d'ordre pour cela !

Linfan est conscient que des innocents sont morts dans la quête de Grima. Il est sûr que ce n'était que des conséquences à ses plans et non ce qu'il souhaitait. Maître Grima l'aime, il s'agit de la preuve même qu'il n'est pas mauvais au fond de lui.

– Vous n'avez pas vu les horreurs que j'ai vu.

– Qu'en savez-vous ?

– Les temples de Naga sont détruits un à un, et avec eux leurs prêtres périssent.

Linfan se rappelle des prêtres qu'il aurait dû tuer dans le temple. Ils étaient sans défense, piégés dans le lieu de culte. Grima lui-même lui avait donné l'ordre de les éliminer. L'enfant sent la colère naître en lui. Est-elle tournée vers Grima qui voulait le forcer à tuer ou vers la guerrière et ses paroles insultantes ? Il l'ignore.

– Comme vous l'avez dit, il s'agit de prêtres de Naga. Ils menacent maître Grima.

– Il est du devoir des prêtres de guérir ceux qui sont en souffrance. Sans leurs soigneurs, les ylissiens se meurent.

– Si maître Grima ne donnait pas cet ordre, vos guerriers viendraient lui ôter la vie.

Linfan ne laissera personne tuer son père, même s'il doit mourir pour cela. Il est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde, même s'il est froid avec lui et souvent dur. Aucun fidèle n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection avec lui, encore moins sa tante Aversa.

– Admettez-le, des innocents sont morts et pourtant je suis là, en route pour le tuer.

– Je vous en empêcherais.

– La mort de Grima apportera la paix au monde. La vie de tout le monde sera plus agréable.

– Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille !?

Linfan se laisse emporter, influencé par sa frustration à ne pas pouvoir se libérer de ses liens. Il tente de forcer sur le cordage étreignant ses poignets.

Lucina réalise que ses paroles ont eu l'effet contraire qu'elle souhaitait.

– Calmez-vous... je veux juste...

– J'ai très bien bien compris ce que vous voulez, vous voulez tuer mon père !

Il est trop tard lorsque Linfan réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Il vient de dévoiler son identité.

Lucina met quelques instants avant de comprendre. Le garçon devant elle vient d'affirmer être le fils du dragon déchu. Son regard se fige sur ses oreilles. Celles-ci ont l'apparence de celles d'un humain. Aucune ressemblance avec celles de Nah, son amie dragonne au sang mêlé.

La princesse se demande si le garçon peut se transformer en dragon comme Nah. Lucina ignore à quoi ressemble Grima. Elle sait juste qu'il s'agit d'un dragon maléfique. Il est peut-être comme Nah, un membre de la race des manaketes, capable de passer d'une forme humaine à une apparence draconique.

La guerrière se demande si cela signifie que le garçon peut se transformer en un instant et la brûler vive dans ses flammes. Se rappelant qu'il l'a attaqué sous une apparence humaine, Lucina en conclue qu'il ne peut pas. Peut-être est-il lui aussi de sang-mêlé mais qu'il n'a pas hérité des pouvoirs de son père.

– Vous êtes réellement le fils de Grima ?

Le garçon ne répond pas bien que son silence soit révélateur. Une fois encore, Linfan voudrait avoir hérité des traits draconiques de son père. Avec les mêmes cornes que lui, il serait certainement terrifiant aux yeux de la guerrière.

Le cœur de Lucina se met à battre. Devant elle se tient le fils d'un monstre. L'héritier de Grima. S'il devient comme son père...

La guerrière retire Falchion de son fourreau. L'épée ne peut tuer Grima en son état. Elle reste cependant une arme redoutable contre les dragons.

Linfan l'observe positionner l'arme au-dessus de lui. Il ferme les yeux, attendant le coup fatal. Il préfère mourir maintenant que de voir périr son père. Il aura eu l'honneur de périr en mission.

Les secondes s'écoulent et la douleur ne lui parvient pas.

Le garçon ouvre les yeux. La guerrière se tient au-dessus de lui hésitante. À ses yeux, démon ou non il reste un enfant.

– Allez-y. Plus vite vous le ferez plus vite se sera fait pour nous. Autant pour vous que pour moi.

Lucina range Falchion dans son fourreau, le cœur encore battant.

– Que faites-vous ? Tuez-moi séance tenante ou je le ferais à la première occasion.

La guerrière se met à réfléchir. Si Linfan tient tant à Grima l'inverse doit être vrai.

Elle a longtemps réfléchi à un plan pour dérober l'ambre au dragon déchu. S'introduire dans le palais aurait été simple avec les traits plegiens de Noire ou l'accès aérien que pouvait lui apporter le pégase de Cynthia. Elle ne savait pas encore comment récupérer l'ambre. Si Grima réalisait ce qu'il se passait, Falchion n'aurait pu le vaincre dans son état actuel. Cela est à présent clair.

Elle échangera le garçon contre l'ambre.

* * *

Linfan gémit à cause d'un ballotement. Le son traverse son bâillon. Les liens de ses mains sont plus serrés. La potion l'empêche toujours d'utiliser sa magie.

La guerrière l'a attaché sur Merlin qu'elle chevauche à présent. Son cheval gris n'a montré aucune contrariété à changer de maître, amadoué par une pomme.

L'apprenti stratège a terriblement honte. Grima sera terriblement déçu. Linfan aurait préféré mourir que d'être utilisé contre son père.

– Calmez-vous, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Linfan effectue un mouvement de la tête désagréable. Il voit les portes du palais de Grima.

Personne n'a prêté attention à eux dans la capitale à l'exception de quelques ombres. Le peuple de la cité ne s'oppose jamais aux affaires de Grima. Les gardes, rares, ont été facile à éviter.

Pour tous, seul un fou oserait affronter directement le dragon déchu. La voyageuse ne peut être qu'une adoratrice de Grima pour oser ainsi traverser la ville, et son prisonnier un esclave ou une offrande. Avec la capuche de sa cape, Lucina peut facilement dissimuler sa marque, ses yeux restant dans l'ombre.

Les soldats gardant l'entrée du palais ne sont pas aussi naïfs. Ils lui ordonnent de s'arrêter. Ils barrent le chemin de leur lance.

– Halte ! Faites demi-tour ou périssez !

– Je viens parlementer avec le dragon déchu Grima.

Les gardes se moquent d'elle en riant d'un air moqueur. Lucina ne se laisse pas impressionner. Linfan, avec plus d'efforts qu'auparavant, tente de se débarrasser de son bâillon.

– Personne ne plaisante sur ce sujet. Il faut être suicidaire ou fou !

– Il voudra me parler. Je suis Marth, héritier de Falchion.

Avant que les guerriers ne puissent réagir, Lucina saute de cheval. Elle attrape Linfan et le fait descendre de Merlin, défaisant le lien le maintenant accroché à la selle.

Les gardes reconnaissent sa chevelure bleue et sa tenue.

– Maître Linfan !

Retenant le nom de son prisonnier, Lucina le bloque contre elle et sort son épée de son fourreau. La princesse positionne Falchion sous sa gorge.

– Un pas de plus et je le tue.

Lucina n'est en réalité pas certaine de pouvoir mettre à exécution sa menace. Elle est en infériorité numérique et tuer un enfant lui semble impossible. Elle espère que les soldats se rendront immédiatement.

– Dites à Grima que s'il me donne l'ambre de l'emblème du feu, je libérerais son fils.

Linfan parvient à se débarrasser de son bâillon. Il se met à hurler de toutes ses forces.

– Ne l'écoutez pas ! Son but est de tuer maître Grima ! Tuez-la même si je dois périr !

Les gardes hésitent. Cela aurait été n'importe quel autre otage, ils n'auraient pas hésité. Ils savent que le garçon est la seule personne ayant la sympathie de Grima.

Prévenir le dragon déchu peut être dangereux. Il est possible qu'il tue de rage celui lui relayant l'information.

* * *

Grima attend sur son trône. Les ongles de sa main droite martèlent l'accoudoir de son trône. Le dragon déchu est énervé. Il s'agit de la première fois depuis des années que son hôte est silencieux. Il ne réagit plus, ne partageant plus ses sentiments et n'essayant pas de le contrôler.

Il n'est pas intervenu lorsque le garde a évoqué Lucina et sa proposition d'échange. Les dernières fois où il s'est amusé avec Chrom, il n'a pas ressenti le tourbillon de sentiments habituellement provoqués par l'humain.

Grima ignore s'il est toujours inconscient. Il se demande si sa reprise de contrôle n'a pas détruit son esprit.

Si Daraen a été anéanti, il pourra se débarrasser sans problème de n'importe qui. Dès qu'il aura régler le cas de Lucina, il ira prendre plaisir à torturer les deux ylissiens qui ont osé s'introduire dans son château.

* * *

Lucina entre dans la salle du trône traînant Linfan. Les gardes les ont tous les deux laissé passer, sans intervenir. Le garçon s'est débattu de toutes ses forces tout le long du chemin en hurlant. Il devient à présent calme en présence de son maître.

– Bienvenue Lucina. Je t'attendais depuis des années.

La princesse lève les yeux vers le trône, surprise que Grima connaisse son nom. Elle découvre un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Linfan, vêtu de la même tenue que lui. Elle reçoit un choc en découvrant ses cheveux blancs ornés de cornes. Ses yeux sont rouge écarlate et des marques ornent ses joues.

Ses traits lui reviennent immédiatement en mémoire.

Son cœur est oppressé dans sa poitrine.

Le dragon déchu est le mage de ses rêves.

– Vous êtes... Daraen...

– Un de mes autres noms en effet. Tu l'ignorais avant de venir ici n'est-ce pas ?

Linfan reste silencieux, écoutant l'échange entre la guerrière et son père. Il a cessé de se débattre. Il sent avec surprise la poigne de la fille devenir tremblante.

– Je ne comprends pas...

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre, je suis ton ennemi.

Lucina refuse de croire à ce qu'elle voit. Elle souhaite de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cauchemar.

– Vous étiez... un ami de mon père n'est-ce pas ?

Le dragon hausse des épaules dans un sourire narquois.

– D'un certain point de vue, j'ai été bien plus que ça... Daraen était plus qu'un ami pour Chrom.

– Vous avez menti à mon père pendant combien de temps ? À lui faire croire que vous étiez son ami, qu'il pouvait vous faire confiance ?

– Je vois que tu ne connais pas l'histoire... Si tu m'offres un duel divertissant je pourrais te le dire avant de me débarrasser de toi.

Cette fois, le dragon déchu sait qu'il pourra tuer Lucina. Daraen n'est plus là pour l'en empêcher.

– Je ne suis pas venue vous affronter... Pas aujourd'hui. Donnez-moi l'ambre et je libérerais votre fils.

– Comme ton père, tu fonces sans réfléchir... Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que je t'ai laissé entrer ici alors que j'ai des fidèles prêts à mourir pour moi dans chaque recoin de mon château ?

Grima se lève lentement de son trône sous le regard inquiet de Lucina. Il tend la main droite pour lancer une gerbe de feu droit sur Lucina et Linfan. La princesse a le temps de l'esquiver en sautant. L'apprenti stratège parvient à l'éviter en se jetant au sol.

Le feu atterrit à l'entrée de la salle bloquant désormais toute issue.

– Père !

– Tu as encore échoué Linfan. Tu ne m'es plus utile désormais.

L'enfant est choqué par les paroles du dragon déchu. Il comprend que son père se fiche de savoir qu'il peut perdre la vie. Linfan se demande si Grima ne songe pas en réalité à le tuer.

– Linfan n'est-il pas votre fils ?! Vous devriez avoir honte de le traiter ainsi ! Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour vous !

Le garçon est touché par les paroles de l'adolescente. Ils sont ennemis et pourtant, elle prend sa défense. Elle l'a d'ailleurs bien traité jusqu'au moment où elle a appris son ascendance. Linfan ne comprend pas son comportement. Elle devrait le détester et être odieuse avec lui.

Grima hausse les épaules, indifférent.

– Il aurait dû réussir sa mission quitte à mourir.

– Vous devriez vous réjouir de le savoir en vie !

– Assez palabré.

Grima envoie une bourrasque de vent contre Lucina. La guerrière l'évite de justesse. Elle sent que le dragon déchu a volontairement envoyé une faible attaque.

Linfan est confus. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il se force à se remettre les idées en place. Il est un apprenti stratège, il serait déplacé qu'il reste ainsi. Le garçon se relève, observant vaguement le duel. Il se rapproche du feu bloquant la sortie. Essayant de garder une distance de sécurité, Linfan tend ses poignets vers les flammes pour ronger ses liens.

Lucina, armée de Falchion, charge Grima. Le dragon s'amuse à l'éviter au dernier moment. La princesse réitère sa frappe plusieurs fois dans le vide.

Grima saute sur le trône et se perche à son sommet avec agilité. Il se met à narguer la guerrière du sommet.

– Tu vas mourir ici et Falchion restera entre mes mains. Tu seras la perte de ton propre peuple... D'ailleurs, je présume que le chevalier pégase et le soigneur sont tes amis ? Ils sont enfermés non loin d'ici... Fais-moi le plaisir d'hurler suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent leur chère princesse souffrir.

Lucina est déstabilisée mentalement. Brady et Cynthia sont toujours en vie. Elle espère que les paroles du dragon déchu ne signifient pas que Noire est morte.

Grima profite la diversion pour bondir sur elle. Par réflexe, Lucina assène un coup d'épée droit devant elle. La corne gauche de Grima vole dans les airs.

Le dragon déchu rate son attaque. Lucina saute en arrière gardant la pointe de Falchion en direction de son adversaire.

Grima passe sa main sur sa corne tranchée. La coupure est grossière. Son visage se tord en une expression de colère. L'humaine a osé lui trancher l'un des rares éléments évoquant sa véritable apparence.

– Tu vas me payer cher pour ça sale peste...

Grima charge un thoron dans sa main. Une fois l'éclair en main, il fonce sur la guerrière. Lucina se prépare. Elle compte lui planter Falchion dans son cœur au dernier moment.

Soudain, Linfan saute sur elle et l'écarte de la trajectoire. Ils tombent avec elle et roulent sur le sol. Lucina échappe son arme.

– Tu as décidé de me trahir Linfan ?

Linfan et Lucina se relèvent. La princesse, comme Grima, ne comprend pas la réaction de l'apprenti stratège.

L'enfant lui-même ne sait pourquoi il a agi ainsi. La guerrière est son ennemie, il n'est pas du tout stratégique d'agir ainsi.

– Père je...

– Très bien, si tu t'inquiètes tant pour elle, vous mourrez en même temps !

Grima envoie un sort de vent sur Linfan et Lucina les expédiant contre un mur. Ils gémissent de douleur. Ils se relèvent douloureusement. Le dragon déchu attend qu'ils soient debout avant de lancer un nouveau sort. Cette fois, il maintient sa magie, les bloquant ainsi contre la paroi.

– Je vais m'assurer de vous faire souffrir lentement misérables insectes.

Grima prépare un second sort. Pour un mage, utiliser deux attaques magiques en même temps est une prouesse. Le dragon déchu mobilise une grande quantité d'énergie.

– Je vais vous apprendre le sens du mot souffrance.

– Père, je vous en supplie, par pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal !

Grima est soudainement bloqué. Il le sent revenir et vouloir reprendre le contrôle. Le corps de dragon déchu se convulse.

– Insolent ! Quoique que tu fasses, tu sais très bien comment cela va finir ! Je reprends toujours le contrôle !

Grima relâche le sort de vent et s'effondre au sol. Il tremble quelques instants avant de ne plus bouger.

Lucina et Linfan s'écartent du mur. Le garçon s'apprête à rejoindre son père. La princesse lui barre le chemin de son bras.

L'homme se relève doucement en tremblant. Lucina et Linfan remarquent que ses yeux sont marron.

– Lucina... Linfan... Vous devez me tuer...

– Père ? Que dîtes-vous ?

– Ce sale lézard essaye de vous manipuler !

Lucina s'écarte et part ramasser Falchion. Elle ne quitte pas l'homme du regard. Son visage est étrangement doux.

– Lucina... Linfan... Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps, vous devez m'écouter.

– Je n'écouterais pas une seule de vos paroles fielleuses !

– Falchion n'est pas la seule chose pouvant mettre fin à Grima...

Linfan complète ses paroles machinalement.

– Le dragon déchu peut apporter sa mort de sa propre main.

– Linfan, je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire moi-même...

– Père, qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ?

Daraen marque une pause pour repousser Grima. Il a l'impression de sentir les crocs du dragon mordre son esprit. Parler et l'empêcher d'attaquer ses enfants est laborieux. Il sait que se donner la mort lui-même est impossible. L'emprise de Grima est trop forte pour qu'il puisse réussir. Il a déjà essayé.

– Grima possède mon corps depuis plus de douze ans. Lucina ! Il veut l'emblème du feu pour récupérer son véritable corps et sa puissance !

– Daraen...

Lucina reconnaît le timbre de la voix du mage de ses rêves. Quelques instants plus tôt, les paroles de Grima étaient plus graves et fortes.

Linfan commence à comprendre des réaction étranges de son père par le passé, survenant à chaque que ses iris changeaient de couleur.

– Attendez Daraen ! Si vous êtes possédé, il doit exister un moyen de vous libérer !

– Seule la mort le peut Lucina. Tu dois me tuer.

– Daraen je...

– Lucina, tu dois savoir quelque chose. Ton père, Chrom, est toujours en vie.

La princesse laisse s'échapper un cri de surprise. Elle ne parvient pas à croire que ce qu'il affirme soit vrai.

– J'ai réussi à convaincre Grima de ne pas le tuer. Grima l'a plongé dans un profond sommeil. Pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas se réveiller et l'occire, il lui a jeté une malédiction. Tuer Grima la lèvera et Chrom se réveillera.

Daraen se tord de douleur. Il crie tandis que le dragon déchu parvient à reprendre le contrôle. Grima remporte la lutte mentale.

– Pathétique. Tes conseils ne servent à rien. Falchion n'a pas été bénite et jamais je mettrais fin à mon règne !

Linfan se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il cherche ce que ferait son père à sa place pour anéantir Grima. Falchion n'est pas en mesure de lui nuire, bien que l'arme ait privé Grima d'une corne.

Une idée traverse alors l'esprit de l'apprenti stratège.

– Lucina, j'ai besoin de temps pour trouver une solution !

La princesse acquiesce. Elle charge le dragon déchu qui recule jusqu'à son trône.

– Tu serais vraiment prête à tuer Daraen ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix et il le sait !

Grima aperçoit alors Linfan ramasser sa corne brisée. Il jette une gerbe de flammes sur Lucina avant de bondir sur lui. La princesse hurle sous l'attaque. Le dragon déchu bloque le garçon contre le sol. Grima jette son regard dans le sien, le visage déformé par la colère.

– J'aurai dû te tuer en comprenant que tu ne pouvais pas être mon second réceptacle. Tu ne dois ta survie qu'à Daraen.

Linfan est terrifié. La corne est toujours dans sa main droite, tremblante.

– Oserais-tu occire ton père adoré ? Utiliser ma propre corne contre moi... Ce serait comme si je portais le coup de ma main...

Le garçon a trop peur pour pouvoir lui répondre. Il a trouvé la stratégie adéquate mais ne sait à présent plus ce qu'il doit faire. Il refuse de tuer son père, malgré la demande de celui-ci.

– Père je ne peux pas vous faire ça !

Grima se remet debout avant de soulever Linfan par le col de son manteau uniquement de son bras gauche. Le garçon a les pieds dans le vide, à quelques centimètres du sol et les bras qui pendent le long de son corps. Lucina, témoin de la scène, est à quelques mètres, se remettant doucement de l'attaque de feu.

Le dragon déchu prépare une lame de vent dans sa main droite. Linfan ferme les yeux.

– Le lâche que tu es va mourir !

Terrifié, le garçon lève ses bras pour se protéger le visage. Son geste est brusque et rapide. Linfan réalise que sa main droite est bloquée dans son mouvement.

Le sort de vent ne s'abat pas sur lui.

Surpris, le garçon ouvre les yeux. Il découvre avec stupeur que la corne qu'il tenait a transpercé le flanc gauche de Daraen.

Un rugissement s'échappe de Grima et résonne dans la salle du trône. Le dragon déchu lâche l'apprenti stratège. Linfan réalise ce qu'il vient de faire par accident. Ne regardant pas son mouvement brusque, il a poignardé par erreur son propre père.

– Père !

Daraen s'écroule au sol. La douleur est insupportable et est amplifiée par les hurlements internes de Grima. Le dragon déchu devient soudainement silencieux. Le stratège n'entend plus sa voix et ne subit plus son emprise mentale.

L'homme se sent libéré. Un sentiment d'apaisement parcourt son être, plus puissant que la souffrance.

– Père !

Linfan accourt à ses côtés, terrifié, les yeux pleins de larmes. Le stratège lui sourit doucement, levant une main pour essuyer ses larmes.

Lucina observe la scène. L'homme reprend sa véritable apparence. Ses marques disparaissent dans une poussière sombre tout comme ses cornes, à l'exception de l'éclat dans son flanc gauche. En dehors de sa coiffure, il est exactement comme il apparaissait dans ses rêves.

– Linfan, ne pleure pas. Je suis enfin libre...

– Père ! Comment pouvez-vous me demandez ça !

– Après tout le mal que j'ai fait le châtiment est léger.

– S'il vous plaît père ! Ne me laissez pas seul !

Le garçon ne peut plus retenir ses sanglots, il se couche contre son père, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

– Lucina...

Daraen sent qu'il va bientôt perdre conscience, que la fin est proche. Parler lui devient difficile. Il a une dernière chose à faire avant de partir. Il doit tenir encore un instant.

Lucina se rapproche, hésitante.

– Lucina... je suis si fier de toi...

– Daraen, si j'avais su je...

– Pourrais-tu... Écouter... ma dernière requête ?

Retenant ses larmes, la princesse hoche la tête.

– Je t'en supplie... mène Linfan à Chrom... Dis-lui qu'il est mon fils... Il le protégera...

– Je vous le promets.

– Dis-lui aussi, que mes dernières pensées étaient pour ma famille... Pour Linfan... Sa sœur... Et mon aimé...

– Je lui dirais... S'il le faut je porterais le message moi-même à votre famille.

Daraen sourit tendrement, lasse. Chrom prendra soin de Linfan, il le sait. Il recevra enfin l'amour qu'il mérite. Il imagine la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas été le réceptacle de Grima, heureux avec son mari et ses deux enfants.

– Ne vous sentez pas responsable... de ma mort... Je suis heureux... de vous... avoir auprès de moi... J'aurai juste, voulu voir Chrom... Une dernière fois.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ferme les yeux et se laisser aller. Les sanglots de Linfan s'intensifient. Lucina serre son poing, frustrée. La princesse aurait voulu éviter une autre mort. Respecter la dernière volonté du stratège est peu de chose face à son sacrifice. Elle s'assurera que l'enfant rejoigne sa famille.

Lucina remarque alors que la poitrine de Daraen continue à se soulever, lentement. La guerrière se rappelle des paroles de Grima. Le dragon déchu affirmait que ses amis étaient dans le château. Brady devrait pouvoir sauver Daraen.

– Linfan, savez-vous où sont enfermés mes amis ?

Le garçon ne répond pas, pleurant l'homme et gémissant des paroles pleines de remords. Linfan se fiche à présent de ce qu'il peut arriver.

– Linfan restez ici, je vais trouver un moyen de sauver votre père !

* * *

Chrom s'assoit sur la table de pierre, l'esprit encore endormi. Son corps est lourd et froid. L'épéiste observe autour de lui. Il est dans une petite salle ne comportant rien d'autre, seules quelques torches sont allumées au mur.

L'homme se rappelle avoir été poignardé par son mari possédé.

À cette pensée, Chrom s'affole. Daraen est très certainement toujours à la merci du dragon déchu.

Il descend de l'autel et se met à marcher en directement de la sortie. Ses jambes engourdies manquent de le faire tomber lorsqu'il pénètre dans un couloir.

Il ignore pendant combien d'heures il a pu ainsi être inconscient. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers Daraen. Il lui faut un long moment pour réaliser qu'il n'est plus en possession de Falchion.

Chrom entend des pleurs. Il se dépêche d'atteindre la fin du couloir et soulève un rideau violet. L'épéiste arrive dans une immense salle. En voyant le dos du trône qu'il contourne, l'homme comprend qu'il doit être dans le château plegien.

Avec terreur, Chrom découvre Daraen, inconscient, une plaie béante dans le flanc gauche. Une corne est enfoncée une corne dans sa chair. Un enfant vêtu du même manteau pleure contre lui.

– Daraen !

L'homme se précipite à ses côtés et réalise que Daraen a repris sa véritable apparence. Il remarque rapidement que ses cheveux sont longs. Chrom est surpris et se demande comment cela est possible.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

Focalisé sur l'état de son époux, Chrom regarde pour la première fois le visage du garçon. Ses traits ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de Daraen. Il se dit qu'il doit s'agir d'un autre fils de Valldar. Chrom continue de se concentrer sur l'état du stratège. Sa respiration est faible et il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Chrom tente de se rappeler des conseils donnés un jour par sa sœur Lissa. S'il retire la corne, il provoquera une hémorragie. Un soigneur pourrait la retirer et effectuer les gestes pour l'endiguer. Il n'est qu'un guerrier, il ignore comment faire. Chrom glisse ses doigts entre les siens.

– Daraen, tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît parle-moi ou serre-moi la main, je t'en supplie.

Le stratège ne réagit pas. Son souffle devient de plus en plus irrégulier. Chrom s'affole. Il sent alors le garçon le pousser de toutes ses forces. L'homme résiste facilement à l'enfant qu'il repousse.

– Laissez mon père tranquille !

Chrom ne comprend pas les paroles du garçon. Daraen est trop jeune pour avoir eu un enfant de son âge. Le garçon le regarde furieusement, ses yeux sombres remplis de larmes. La nuance de ses iris est exactement la même que celle du stratège.

– Linfan, j'ai trouvé...

Chrom lève la tête et aperçoit trois adolescents, un soigneur, un chevalier pégase et une fille armée de Falchion.

Lucina est parvenue à trouver ses amis très rapidement. Brady et Cynthia, attirés par les tumultes du combat, se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône après avoir réussi à tromper les gardes les gardant prisonniers.

La princesse dévisage Chrom. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

– Père ?

– Pardon ? Tu viens de m'appeler père... et... tu viens de l'appeler... Linfan ?


	10. Se reconstruire

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Voici l'un des derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction. Ce chapitre est mon préféré, que ce soit au niveau du plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire ou de son contenu. Avec les retrouvailles de Chrom et de Daraen, beaucoup de fluff est à prévoir ainsi que de l'angst. Énorme dose de fluff à prévoir.

Dans le dialogue entre Tharja et Daraen, il est dit que la tourte à l'anguille est le repas préféré de Daraen.

En revanche, que les fleurs préférées de Daraen soient les myosotis est un headcanon. En langage floral, elles signifient « Ne m'oublie pas ». Elles sont aussi symbole de fidélité et d'amour éternel. Un petit lien avec son amnésie et éventuellement son sacrifice à la fin de _Fire Emblem Awakening_. De plus, elles sont bleues comme la chevelure d'un certain prince...

Rappel des couples secondaires : LissaxLon'Zu, FrederickxZelcher, OliviaxVirion

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence.

* * *

Chrom a dû mal à réaliser qu'il a dormi douze ans durant. Sa chambre n'a pas changé malgré le temps passé. Lissa a refusé de vider la pièce et en a interdit l'accès durant son absence.

L'épéiste est assis sur un tabouret à côté du lit de la pièce dans lequel repose Daraen.

Le stratège est plongé dans un sommeil fiévreux depuis qu'il a été libéré du dragon déchu. Un tissu humide est posé sur son front brûlant.

L'homme agite la tête de temps en temps, murmurant des paroles fiévreuses.

Chrom tient sa main droite, refusant de se séparer de son époux. Sa peau chaude n'est à présent plus couverte de la marque de Grima. Toute trace de la transformation qu'avait apporté le dragon déchu à son corps a disparu. La tête de Daraen ne semble jamais avoir été ornée de cornes.

Seule sa coiffure est différente, ses cheveux blancs sont plus longs. Une partie de ses mèches sont nouées en une fine natte sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ce changement ne gène pas Chrom, son stratège est mignon ainsi.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus est distrait par le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observe. Il lâche la main de Daraen pour se tourner et regarder en direction de la porte. Chrom aperçoit quelques instants un pan de manteau sombre.

– Linfan ?

L'épéiste entend quelqu'un courir dans le couloir.

Le retour à Ylisse a été un long voyage éprouvant. Chrom a dû s'habituer à un long décalage temporel et accepter ce qui c'était déroulé durant son absence. Lucina n'avait que cinq ans la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Sa fille est à présent une adolescente, plus proche de l'âge adulte que de l'enfance.

Lucina a été très heureuse de le retrouver et la communication avec elle a immédiatement été facile. Ses rapports avec Linfan sont en revanche beaucoup plus laborieux. Le garçon refuse de parler à qui que soit à l'exception de Lucina. L'enfant préfère rester seul et s'isoler dans le château. Il a uniquement accepté de rester avec eux parce qu'ils emmenaient Daraen.

Chrom ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il doit faire pour améliorer leur relation. Il espère qu'à son réveil, Daraen saura quoi faire.

* * *

Chrom court dans le couloir. Il aurait voulu être là quand cela est arrivé. Le conseil l'a retenu, désirant qu'il reprenne sa place de roi. Ses ministres ont trouvé une explication pour expliquer le retour de leur roi et son époux, dont les apparences sont restées les mêmes qu'il y a douze ans. Le peuple ne saura pas que Daraen était possédé par Grima.

Souvent, Chrom aimerait ne pas être né prince. Ne pas avoir eu à imposer la guerre à sa famille. Être quelqu'un d'ordinaire qui vivrait dans une modeste demeure, heureux avec son époux et ses enfants. Lissa serait également heureuse avec son propre foyer et Emmeryn n'aurait pas été assassinée.

L'homme pousse la porte de la chambre. Il découvre avec joie Daraen éveillé et ausculté par sa sœur. Son cœur se serre en voyant les bandages qui le recouvrent.

Sans l'intervention de Brady, Daraen serait mort. La blessure lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang et a rendu Daraen faible.

Lissa s'écarte en s'apercevant que son frère est là. Chrom n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour rejoindre son mari. L'homme blessé fixe ses draps sans un mot.

– Daraen ?

Le stratège ne répond pas, le regard fuyant. Lissa s'éloigne vers la sortie de la pièce.

– Je vous laisse un instant. Daraen a besoin de manger, je vais vérifier si son repas est prêt.

Chrom hésite un instant à remercier sa sœur. Elle est devenue si forte et mûre en son absence, elle semble être l'aînée à présent et lui le cadet. Lorsqu'il se décide à le faire, Lissa est déjà partie.

Seul avec son époux, Chrom se focalise sur lui.

– Daraen, comment te sens-tu ?

Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Daraen. Ses mains se resserrent sur sa couverture.

– Daraen ? Tu... es en colère contre moi ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se met à regarder son mari. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes menaçant de déborder. Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement.

– Daraen...

Chrom prend son mari dans ses bras, son menton posé sur son épaule. Il l'enlace tendrement.

– Daraen, je suis là...

Daraen finit par lui rendre l'étreinte. Il laisse aller ses larmes. Chrom sent sa nuque se mouiller et entend son mari pleurer.

Chrom n'ose pas imaginer ce que son époux à vécu durant les douze dernières années. Il est encore inconscient de tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant son sommeil. Avec tristesse, il a appris que de nombreux de ses amis étaient morts au combat. Les veilleurs sont presque tous morts, laissant dernières eux plusieurs enfants orphelins.

Avec la mort de Grima, la paix reviendra doucement. La secte du dragon déchu a éclaté bien que beaucoup des ombres et des adorateurs errent encore dans les campagnes. Ylisse pourra se reconstruire doucement dans le deuil.

– Mon rouge-gorge... Nous sommes réunis à présent. Nous allons surmonter ensemble cette épreuve. Je te le promets, tout ira bien à présent.

* * *

– Vous pourriez venir quand il est éveillé.

– Tu fais exactement la même chose que moi.

– Je... Ce n'est pas pareil... Vous avez passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui que moi.

À travers son sommeil, Daraen reconnaît la voix de Linfan. L'homme met plus de temps à identifier celle de Lucina, ayant encore en mémoire celle qu'elle avait enfant.

Le stratège est fatigué et préfère continuer à dormir.

– Il... Lissa et Brady t'ont dit qu'il allait s'en sortir ?

– Il a passé le plus dur. Il a juste besoin de repos maintenant.

Daraen a eu peu de moments d'éveil depuis son retour à Ylisse et aucun lors du départ de Plegia. Il n'a pas revu ses enfants depuis l'affrontement avec Grima. Il est apaisé de les savoir avec lui, même s'il est à moitié endormi.

– Il est si pâle...

– Il est encore faible. Donnez-lui un peu de temps.

– Il est amaigri...

– Apparemment Grima nourrissait mal son corps... Et avec tout ce temps où il est resté inconscient... Père est apparemment le seul qui arrive à le convaincre de manger.

Daraen ne comprend pas comment sa famille peut lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Il ne devrait pas être soigné. Ils auraient dû le laisser mourir. Lorsque Chrom comprendra toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises, il cessera d'être aussi doux avec lui.

– Ton ami ou ta tante ne peuvent pas lui donner une autre potion ?

– Ils l'auraient fait s'il cela était possible je pense. Tante Lissa est également la vôtre, vous pouvez directement lui demander.

Le stratège ne se fait aucune illusion. Ses enfants ne viennent pas lorsqu'il ne dort pas parce qu'ils le détestent et le craignent.

– J'entends du bruit...

– Père semble revenir, nous ferions mieux de partir...

Daraen entend Lucina et Linfan quitter la pièce précipitamment. Le bruit de leur départ brusque finit par le réveiller complètement.

Il s'assoit, de nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Chrom a insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas dans l'aile médicale du château mais dans leurs quartiers. La pièce est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

Le stratège passe sa main sur son visage. Il se sent faible et fatigué. Il le sait, il aurait dû mourir en même temps que le dragon déchu.

Ses doigts remontent jusqu'à sa natte. Sa coiffure est l'une des dernières traces physiques que Grima ait laissé. Daraen défait les mèches et les rabat avec le restant de sa chevelure.

Il cherche à quelle hauteur il devrait les trancher pour récupérer sa coupe habituelle.

– Tu peux garder les cheveux longs si tu veux.

Avec surprise, Daraen aperçoit Chrom entrer dans leur chambre. L'homme porte un plateau d'une seule main, l'autre étant derrière son dos. L'épéiste s'assoit en bord du lit, aux côtés de son mari. Chrom embrasse son stratège sur le front.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton apparence, tu es adorable mon rouge-gorge.

Daraen préfère ne faire aucun commentaire. Il ignore si son époux a compris que ce changement de coiffure était le choix de Grima.

Face à son manque de réaction, Chrom est gêné. En temps normal, Daraen serait devenu aussi vif que le plumage pourpre d'un rouge-gorge.

Chrom sort la main de derrière son dos, dévoilant un petit bouquet de myosotis. Il le tend à Daraen qui hésite à l'accepter. Une fois en sa possession, le stratège inspire l'odeur de ses fleurs préférées.

– Merci beaucoup Chrom.

L'épéiste retire deux tiges du bouquet. Il casse les extrémités avant de glisser les fleurs dans les cheveux de son stratège. Daraen se laisse faire docilement. Chrom rit doucement.

– Dommage pour toi que tu ne puisses pas voir la chose la plus mignonne au monde.

Cette fois Daraen ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Ses joues se colorent légèrement pour la plus grande satisfaction de son mari.

Chrom attrape ensuite une assiette et un couvert posé sur le plateau. Daraen reconnaît qu'il s'agit d'une part de tourte aux anguilles, son repas préféré, lorsque Chrom découpe un morceau. Le stratège n'a pas le temps de déposer le bouquet que son mari place la fourchette dans sa bouche.

Daraen, surpris, accepte de se laisser nourrir.

– Laisse-moi faire, tu sais que j'adore m'occuper de toi.

Chrom n'agit pas uniquement par plaisir. Il est en réalité terrifié. Son mari ne sourit presque plus depuis leurs retrouvailles. Aucun rire, aucun éclat dans ses yeux fatigués. Il craint que Daraen ait perdu goût à la vie. Il est le seul à réussir à le convaincre de manger. Lissa lui a certifié que s'il restait dans cet état, cela aurait un impact néfaste sur sa santé.

Lors de la mort de sa sœur Emmeryn et durant les guerres de Plegia et de Valm, Daraen a toujours été celui qui le poussait à avancer. Le voir dans cet état est horrible.

Chrom ne supporterait pas de perdre Daraen.

* * *

Darean lit un roman prêté par Sumia assis sur le lit de sa chambre. Il ne comprend pas comme elle peut encore vouloir garder une relation amicale avec lui. Le dragon déchu est celui qui a causé la mort de mari et de sa meilleure amie. Elle a passé du temps avec lui comme si de rien n'était, heureuse de pouvoir lui faire découvrir l'une de ses dernières lectures.

Stahl aussi est venu le voir. L'homme veuf voulait de ses nouvelles et lui offrir un remède préparé par son frère apothicaire. Le stratège a également été visité par Gaius et Palne, eux aussi soucieux de savoir comment il se porte.

À l'exception de Lon'Zu et de Libra, très occupé par son orphelinat, Daraen a revu tous ses amis encore en vie. Le moine a néanmoins pris le temps de lui écrire une lettre dans laquelle il affirmait prier pour sa guérison.

Le stratège ne comprend pas pourquoi ils se soucient tant de lui.

L'homme a repris des forces mais reste faible. Son corps ne lui réclame plus autant de sommeil. Chrom et Lissa préférèrent le savoir dans sa chambre, continuant de se reposer.

Tandis qu'il tourne une page, une mèche de cheveux vient le chatouiller. Daraen l'attrape et l'examine. Il y a moins d'une heure, Chrom l'a aidé à prendre un bain. Son mari s'était assuré qu'il soit très chaud, comme il les aime. Son flanc le fait toujours souffrir et rester trop longtemps debout lui provoque des étourdissements.

Son corps est propre et pourtant Daraen se sent sale, immonde, souillé.

L'homme se lève doucement, abandonnant son livre sur son lit. Il se dirige vers un meuble et attrape une paire de ciseau dans l'un des tiroirs. Il soulève l'une de ses mèches et réfléchit sur la longueur à couper. Son regard dévie sur son poignet. La lame pourrait mettre fin à son existence.

Daraen se mord la lèvre. Se serait terriblement lâche, et malgré ses actes, Chrom tient toujours à lui.

Il chasse son idée aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

– Daraen !

Le stratège se retourne et aperçoit Frederick. Le chevalier le regarde, surpris.

– Que faites-vous ?

– Je voulais couper mes cheveux. Reprendre mon ancienne coiffure.

Frederick cache son soulagement. Il a pendant un instant cru que le stratège allait commettre l'irréparable. Chrom lui a partagé ses craintes au sujet de son époux. Le chevalier estime être de son devoir de veiller sur le prince de consort. Il est à la fois un membre de la famille royale et son ami.

– Souhaitez-vous de l'aide Daraen ?

– Es-tu sûr ?

– Cela ne me dérange pas. Installez-vous sur un tabouret et je m'occupe du reste.

Daraen s'exécute, il sait que contrairement à lui-même, Frederick réussira à le coiffer comme il le souhaite.

Le stratège se laisse faire, les mèches blanches tombant une à une.

– Je suis certain que cela fera très plaisir à son altesse Chrom.

Daraen ne répond pas à sa remarque. Il sait que Zelcher, la femme de Frederick est morte depuis plusieurs années. Le chevalier ne montre pourtant aucun mépris envers lui. Le stratège est tenté de lui demander s'il est en colère mais n'en fait rien. Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

Chrom arpente les allées de la bibliothèque royale. Le lieu est immense et regorge de nombreux ouvrages, pour la plupart très anciens. Une odeur de parchemin flotte dans l'air. Un parfum souvent présent sur son mari. Il s'agit du lieu préféré de Daraen qui, avant sa possession, passait toujours de longues heures à étudier, parfois très tard dans la nuit.

L'homme finit par trouver la personne qu'il cherche, étudiant à l'une des tables et prenant des notes sur un parchemin. Il l'observe silencieusement de loin quelques instants.

Linfan ressemble énormément à Daraen. Il a hérité de nombreux aspects physiques de son père, en particulier ses iris sombres que Chrom trouvent splendides. Ses cheveux bleus marquent une différence avec la chevelure blanche du stratège.

La couleur paraît être la même que la sienne, lui apportant l'heureuse illusion que son sang coule dans ses veines.

À cette pensée, le saint-roi rêvasse. Son mari a demandé à Frederick de lui couper les cheveux, lui rendant ainsi sa coupe de cheveux habituel. Chrom le préfère définitivement avec cette coiffure.

– Bonjour Linfan.

Le garçon sursaute de peur et renverse son encrier. Linfan a le réflexe de retirer le livre qu'il étudie. Le liquide noir se répand sur ses notes et le bois de la table.

– Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je vais tout nettoyer !

– Je t'ai surpris, c'est ma faute. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'es pas le premier à qui cela arrive.

Linfan, évitant le regard de Chrom, commence à retirer ses affaires du meuble à présent sale.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Je ne vais pas vous importuner Chrom, je pars.

L'homme pose une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Malgré son épais manteau, il sent que Linfan est tendu.

– Je voulais te parler, tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir avec moi un instant ?

Hésitant, le garçon obéit et repose son parchemin couvert d'encre sur la table. Chrom examine ses écrits. Il reconnaît des schémas stratégiques.

– Tu aimes la stratégie ?

– Je... voudrais devenir stratège...

Le roi rit doucement réalisant que le garçon est le portrait craché de son père.

– Daraen aussi aime beaucoup la stratégie. Je dirais même que c'est sa passion avec la lecture. Je suis sûr que tu seras un excellent stratège, comme lui.

– Je suis loin d'avoir de bonnes connaissances.

– Tu es encore très jeune.

Linfan ne dit rien. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec le mari de son père. L'homme n'est qu'un inconnu pour lui. Un étranger dont il a poignardé l'époux.

Chrom, gêné par ce début de silence reprend la parole.

– Tu prends toujours tes repas seuls. Pourquoi ne mangerais-tu pas avec nous ce soir ?

– Je... ne voudrais pas vous déranger Chrom...

– Ce serait un plaisir pour moi. S'il y a un plat que tu affectionnes je peux demander au chef cuisinier de le préparer.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Le garçon sait qu'il n'est pas à sa place ici, dans le château ylissien. La présence de Daraen est la seule chose qu'il le retient ici. Il est un plegien, un ancien fanatique de Grima. Il ne devrait pas être choyé comme un prince.

Dès son arrivée, avant même la première nuit, une chambre grande et spacieuse lui a été donnée. Sa chambre. Une pièce qu'il peut aménager comme il le souhaite. L'enfant n'avait rien à mettre, à l'exception de son livre de stratégie offert par son père. L'ouvrage est le seul objet personnel qu'il a emporté avec lui, pressé de fuir Plegia avec les autres.

Linfan en possédait une dans le château plegien. Là-bas il était à sa place.

Le roi reprend la parole, devant le refus de l'enfant.

– J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais mis à tutoyer Lucina. Tu m'appelles Chrom, tu ne voudrais pas m'appeler père ? Je n'ai jamais aimé tout ce qui est formel, et se serait surtout beaucoup moins froid.

– Je... c'est-à-dire que... vous n'êtes pas mon...

Linfan retient son mot. Il est trop tard, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire est évident pour Chrom.

Le garçon, se lève brutalement.

– Je dois m'occuper de Merlin...

L'apprenti stratège se sauve en courant de la bibliothèque et part en direction des écuries. Chrom le laisse faire.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de communiquer avec Linfan. Le garçon n'est visiblement pas prêt à l'accepter comme père.

* * *

Chrom se réveille doucement avec la lumière du jour. Son bras gauche cherche Daraen. Sa main ne rencontre que le matelas et les couvertures, froides.

Le roi se lève, alarmé par une inquiétude naissante. Avec son épuisement causé par la possession de Grima, son mari dort de longues heures le matin.

L'homme s'habille rapidement et négligemment. La santé mentale de Daraen est sa principale préoccupation depuis que celui-ci est sorti de l'inconscience. Même s'il n'en parle pas, Chrom sait que l'esprit de son mari est rongé par ce qu'il lui est arrivé les douze dernières années.

Chrom est terrifié. Frederick lui a confié avoir vu son époux regarder étrangement une lame récemment.

– Naga s'il vous plaît... Je vous en supplie, qu'il n'ait pas fait ça...

Le roi court vers la porte de sa chambre et actionne la poignée. Il peste, le mécanisme étant fermé à clef. Il se dépêche d'atteindre le meuble où il pose toujours sa clef la nuit. Avec surprise, il découvre que le double forgé pour Daraen est toujours présent.

Chrom comprend que son époux doit être dans la salle annexe de leur chambre. Il s'agit d'un salon qu'il a fait aménager avec plusieurs bibliothèques à l'occasion de ses fiançailles. Chrom voulait offrir un second espace de travail à Daraen. Le stratège était très gêné de recevoir un tel cadeau.

Chrom ouvre la porte du salon brutalement. Il balaye la pièce du regard et trouve Daraen, la tête couchée sur son bureau. Le roi se rapproche du stratège. Il s'aperçoit avec un grand soulagement qu'il dort.

Il examine les parchemins posés sur le plan de travail. Plus d'une dizaine de feuilles sont noircies avec des plans, des inventaires, des listes de noms et des descriptions. Chrom réalise qu'il s'agit d'informations concernant Plegia.

– Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et tu trouves le moyen de travailler la nuit...

Chrom recule la chaise du bureau avant de soulever Daraen. Il place un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre contre son dos. Le roi est habitué ce que le stratège s'endorme n'importe où, en particulier sur son bureau. Le transporter jusqu'à son lit est une habitude.

Chrom dépose son mari doucement dans leur lit et le borde. Ses gestes réveillent Daraen.

– Chrom ?

– Rendors-toi, tu dois te reposer. Tu n'es pas censé travailler la nuit.

– Mes notes, prend-les. J'ai commencé à écrire tout ce que je savais sur la secte de Grima.

La voix du stratège est fatiguée, reflétant son état. Chrom l'embrasse sur le front, l'encourageant à se reposer.

– Merci beaucoup Daraen. Je vais les étudier soigneusement.

– Je n'ai pas encore terminé.

– Tu finiras plus tard. Repose-toi maintenant.

Le stratège se rendort, épuisé par sa nuit, sa blessure et le contre-coup de sa possession. Chrom s'écarte et s'habille correctement avant de quitter leur chambre doucement.

* * *

Daraen est assis aux côtés de Chrom. Tous deux sont installés en face de Lissa et Lucina, autour d'une table où se dressent de somptueux plats. Entre le stratège et la princesse se trouvent une chaise vide.

Il s'agit du premier repas que le prince de consort prend en dehors de sa chambre depuis son retour. L'homme est toujours en convalescence et sa blessure n'est pas encore cicatrisée.

Il se nourrit doucement, ayant des difficultés à manger.

– Tante Lissa, avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Owain et d'oncle Lon'Zu dernièrement ?

– Oui, Lon'Zu va beaucoup mieux et n'a pas réussi à dissuader Owain de participer au tournoi. Je crois que ton oncle a décidé de participer juste s'assurer que Owain ne remporte pas le titre. Lon'Zu est pourtant toujours affaiblit. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Daraen joue avec les légumes de son assiette. Il écoute discrètement la conversation.

– J'aurai pensé qu'ils seraient rentrés à Ylisse en apprenant la nouvelle.

– Quand mes têtes de mules préférées auront perdu le tournoi elles rentreront.

Le stratège observe la soigneuse. Il sait que sa meilleure amie est morte récemment à cause de lui, de Grima. Si elle parvient à ne pas être si sombre, à oublier sa peine, s'est uniquement grâce au retour de son frère. Daraen se demande si elle a accepté de le soigner uniquement pour Chrom. Il lui semble impossible qu'elle ait pu lui pardonner. Grima voulait sa mort.

– Et tes amis partis à Valm Lucina, ils rentrent bientôt ?

– Je l'espère tante Lissa, Cynthia a entrepris un voyage pour les prévenir que la recherche des deux autres gemmes est à présent inutile. Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse.

Daraen se mord l'intérieur de la joue. La plupart des parents des amis de sa fille sont morts à cause de lui. De nombreux de ses amis ont péris, laissant des orphelins derrière eux.

Ses yeux se posent sur l'endroit où il ne peut croiser aucun regard. Il fixe la chaise vide et les couverts dressés en face d'elle.

– Linfan ne vient jamais aux repas.

La voix de Chrom l'oblige à le regarder, lui, Lissa et Lucina. Daraen n'a pas prononcé un mot du repas et personne ne lui a encore adressé la parole. Le stratège est conscient que ses enfants le fuient et qu'il n'a aucun droit de les voir après les avoir forcés à se battre.

– Il va bien ?

– En toute sincérité, je n'arrive pas à lui parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Je suis sûr qu'il te parlerait à toi.

– Tu dois te tromper Chrom. Il ne peut pas te détester.

Le stratège n'avoue pas que le contraire est plus logique. Son mari lui sourit doucement. Lucina intervient, s'adressant à Daraen pour la première fois depuis leur retour.

– Linfan passe beaucoup de temps avec son cheval à l'écurie ou à la bibliothèque.

– Je vais aller le voir.

Daraen se lève, trouvant ainsi une excuse d'abandonner son déjeuner. Le comportement de Linfan l'inquiète. Le changement d'environnement doit être un véritable bouleversement pour lui.

Chrom est hésitant face à son action. Lissa prend la parole avant lui.

– Daraen, tu dois manger. Ton corps a besoin d'énergie. Tu n'as pas encore fini de cicatriser.

– Je vais chercher Linfan, je reviens après.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs quitte la salle et laisse sa famille. Chrom le regarde partir. Il est sûr que Linfan acceptera de lui parler.

* * *

Linfan brosse la crinière de Merlin en chantonnant doucement. Son cheval se laisse toiletter, satisfait d'avoir autant de nourriture qu'il le souhaite. Il peut manger des pommes tous les jours.

L'apprenti stratège est heureux de pouvoir se réfugier auprès de l'animal. À part Lucina, il fuit la présence de tout le monde, en particulier celle de Chrom, Daraen, Lissa et Frederick. En dehors de son père en convalescence, tous ont essayé plusieurs fois de discuter avec lui. Le chevalier désirait notamment se faire pardonner de l'avoir attaqué lors de leur rencontre.

L'enfant s'en fiche, si Frederick doit s'excuser, il devrait en faire de même avec de nombreuses personnes, à commencer par son père, Daraen.

– Merlin, tu as l'air vraiment très heureux ici. Tu fréquentes des chevaux nobles et gracieux de pure race. Tu possèdes un box royal nettoyé tous les jours par des palefreniers et en plus ta nourriture est luxueuse.

Linfan réalise que les paroles valent également pour lui, à quelques distinctions près. À l'exception que lui n'est pas heureux ici. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être ici.

– Il faut dire que son maître prend soin de lui.

Le garçon se retourne et aperçoit Daraen se rapprocher de lui. L'enfant n'est pas encore habitué à la voix et au comportement doux de son père. De son vrai père et non du monstre qui avait volé son corps.

Le stratège se rapproche de Merlin et lui fait sentir son odeur. Il lui caresse ensuite les naseaux.

– Que faîtes-vous ici père ?

– Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

– Je vais très bien, mais vous devriez être en train de vous reposer dans votre chambre.

– Je ne suis pas encore totalement guéri mais je vais mieux. Je déjeunais avec notre famille.

Le mot est étranger pour Linfan. Il n'arrive pas à concevoir l'idée. Il n'a toujours eu que Daraen. Aversa ne s'est jamais soucié de lui et sa mort ne l'a pas peiné.

– Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous ?

– Je suis bien ici.

– Le repas est très bon.

– Je n'ai pas faim père.

Linfan continue de brosser plus fort la crinière de Merlin pour oublier ses yeux qui le piquent. Daraen se rapproche de son fils.

– Je... Tu ne voudrais pas apprendre à connaître les autres ? Nous pourrions passer un moment ensemble.

– Je suis très bien seul.

– Chrom aimerait beaucoup te connaître.

– Je n'en ai pas envie.

– Il est ton père tu sais.

Daraen pose sa main sur l'épaule de Linfan. Le garçon se retourne brutalement et repousse violemment son père. Surpris, l'adulte recule sous le coup.

Les larmes menacent de couler sur les joues de l'enfant.

– Je n'ai qu'un père et c'est vous ! Et il est hors de question que je vous remplace !

Daraen commence à sentir une douleur. Il préfère ne rien dire face à l'explosion de sentiments de son fils.

– Vous ne devriez pas m'approcher ! J'ai déjà failli vous tuer une fois !

– Linfan je...

– Non ! Je ne devrais pas être ici ! Tout le monde considère que... tout le monde a fermé les yeux sur ce que j'ai pu faire ! Je suis traité comme un prince alors que je ne le mérite pas !

Le stratège se mord la joue tentant d'ignorer le sentiment qui l'envahit. Ses propres crimes aussi ont été oubliés.

– Linfan, tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais.

– Si ! J'obéissais à Grima ! Je ne suis pas innocent !

– Tu as refusé l'ordre de tuer les prêtres !

Linfan s'arrête immédiatement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir été percé à jour. Daraen sourit doucement, en portant sa main droite à son flanc gauche. L'homme lui offre des explications.

– Grima le croyait mais moi je savais la vérité. Grima, par orgueil, pensait que tu étais hésitant à annoncer la mort de Argol par crainte que tu ne le mettes en colère. La vérité est que tu as sauvé les prêtres après avoir tué ce monstre.

– Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

– Les prêtres n'auraient jamais pu tuer Argol sans parvenir à se débarrasser de toi. Il était bien plus fort que toi et jamais il ne serait sacrifié pour toi. Avec des bâtons de soin jamais ils n'auraient réussi. Tu venais de rater ta précédente mission, tu n'aurais pas dû être apeuré si celle-ci avait été un succès. Grima sous-estimait les humains.

– Père... je...

– Linfan, je sais que tu ne voulais pas de cette vie. Jamais je ne pourrais m'excuser assez. Je...

Daraen s'interrompt et baisse les yeux. Il soulève sa main droite. Ses doigts et sa peau sont recouverts de sang. Linfan l'aperçoit aussi, horrifié.

– Père ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le stratège se sent défaillir. L'envie de s'évanouir le submerge. Il chercher un appuie pour se maintenir. Sa vision se trouble. Son maigre repas de midi danse à l'intérieur de son estomac.

Daraen abandonne, succombant à son malaise.

* * *

– Doucement Daraen !

Le stratège s'assoit dans son lit, reprenant lentement conscience des évènements. Chrom est à ses côtés, un air très inquiet sur le visage. Daraen se recule légèrement, appuyant son dos contre un oreiller.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Je vais...

– La vérité Daraen.

– Mon flanc me fait mal et je me sens un peu nauséeux.

Chrom est habitué à ce que Daraen mente sur sa santé. Son mari est incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Il ignore toujours ses blessures comme s'il n'avait rien.

Le stratège soulève un instant ses vêtements pour examiner sa blessure. Ses bandages ont été changés, très certainement par Lissa.

– Il s'agit de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû surestimer mes forces.

– Non, Linfan m'a tout avoué et Lissa l'a confirmé. Ta blessure s'est ouverte à nouveau lorsqu'il t'a poussé.

– Il ne le voulait pas.

– Je le sais. Il est venu me voir complètement paniqué.

– Où est-il à présent ? Je dois lui parler.

Daraen commence à sortir de son lit. Chrom l'empêche, le repositionnant délicatement dans sa position. Le stratège échappe un gémissement de douleur.

– Reste ici, tu ne dois pas te lever.

– Je dois parler à Linfan, il croit que ce qui arrivé est de sa faute.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sent sa tête tournée. Il remercie mentalement son époux de l'avoir contraint à rester assis.

Chrom s'assoit à côté de lui, sur les draps, et prend sa main droite.

– Daraen, c'est plutôt nous qui devrions discuter. Qui selon toi est le responsable de tous ces évènements ?

Le stratège tourne la tête, la réponse est si évidente. Le moment qu'il craignait est arrivé. Chrom va réaliser toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises.

– Regarde-moi Daraen.

L'homme ignore la demande. Il n'a pas le courage d'affronter le regard des autres et plus que tout, celui de son mari.

– Mon amour, s'il te plaît.

Le stratège obéit, dévoilant ses yeux remplis de larmes. Chrom caresse son visage de sa main libre. Le roi aurait dû tenir avec lui cette conversation bien plus tôt. Il trouve à présent l'audace d'évoquer le sujet.

– Daraen, tu n'es pas le responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

– Bien sûr que si. J'ai provoqué la mort de nombreuses personnes, détruit de nombreuses familles dont la nôtre.

– Daraen, ton corps était contrôlé par Grima. Tu n'as jamais souhaité tout cela.

– Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ? Nos amis sont morts !

Le stratège dégage sa main de l'étreinte de son époux et compte sur ses doigts pour appuyer ses propos.

– Lucina a vécu comme une orpheline ! Tu as été prisonnier pendant douze longues années d'un sort de sommeil ! Lissa a été forcée de prendre ta place tout ce temps, négligeant son époux et son fils ! Ylisse et les royaumes voisins souffrent ! Linfan a été obligé de...

Chrom pose un index sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à devenir silencieux. Daraen réalise que ses joues sont recouvertes de larmes lorsque son mari les essuie de son pouce. Il souffre tellement au fond de lui. La douleur physique n'est rien face à la souffrance dans son cœur.

– Chut, Daraen, s'il y a un responsable ici, dans cette pièce, c'est moi.

Le roi enlace son stratège, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer à l'emplacement de sa blessure. Le tacticien lui rend l'étreinte, entourant son dos de ses bras faibles.

– Nous avons tout les deux été prisonniers pendant tout ce temps. La différence est que je n'ai pas souffert tandis que toi, ton entrave était ton propre corps, contraint d'assister impuissant aux horreurs de Grima. Je sais que tu luttais, Lucina et Linfan m'ont expliqué comment tu avais repris le contrôle. Linfan m'a confié que ce n'était pas la première fois.

– Chrom, cela n'excuse pas...

– Personne ne te considère comme responsable. Tu étais prêt à mourir pour que Grima périsse. S'il y a un coupable c'est moi. J'aurai dû te protéger de Valldar. Je t'ai regardé souffrir sans pouvoir agir. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'excuser auprès de moi, c'est l'inverse mon rouge-gorge.

Chrom se détache de Daraen et se lève du lit. Il s'agenouille au sol, les mains de son mari dans les siennes.

– Daraen, tu es à la fois mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aime. Tu es le vent qui me pousse et l'épée qui me protège.

Le stratège est profondément touché. Chrom vient de lui prononcer exactement les mêmes paroles que lorsqu'il lui avait confessé son amour.

– Je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans toi. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ?

Daraen rit doucement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Son mari a retourné la situation pour devenir le responsable. Chrom attend patiemment sa réponse.

– Si toi tu veux encore de moi, en dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé... Je t'aime Chrom, je t'appartiens en entier.

Le roi embrasse la main droite de son cher stratège. Sa peau immaculée est la preuve qu'il est libéré de la malédiction de Grima. Il la lâche ensuite pour essuyer toutes les larmes du visage amoureux de son mari.

– Chrom... Je ne crois pas Lucina et Linfan pensent comme toi...

Chrom lève la tête en riant. Il se déplace silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre d'un coup.

Linfan manque de tomber sur lui, rattrapé par Lucina.

– Venez donc voir votre père au lieu d'écouter à la porte.

Le frère et la sœur se retrouvent poussés à l'intérieur par Chrom. Tous deux rougissent, honteux d'avoir été démasqués.

– Linfan, Lucina je... Je ne veux pas vous obliger à me parler après ce que je vous ai fait... Je sais que vous me détestez...

Le garçon se retient de se jeter dans les bras de son père. Il se rapproche de lui le premier.

– Père, jamais je ne pourrais vous détester ! Je vous aime... mais... j'ai failli vous tuer à deux reprises !

– Linfan...

Daraen caresse la tête de son fils affectueusement. Le garçon est heureux de recevoir l'affection de son père. Lorsqu'il était convaincu qu'il était l'enfant de Grima, il recherchait toujours l'amour du dragon déchu.

– Linfan, je t'avais demandé de me tuer et tu n'as fait que te défendre.

– Père s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas vous remplacer !

– Tu n'as pas à me remplacer Linfan.

– Vous disiez que...

Le garçon s'arrête de parler, ses yeux cherchant Chrom dans la pièce. Linfan ignore comment expliquer ses craintes. Daraen comprend immédiatement.

– Linfan, pardonne-moi. Oui, Chrom est ton père et je le suis également. Nous sommes tous les deux tes parents. Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser. Chrom est mon mari et nous souhaitions tous les deux un second enfant avant ta naissance. Nous avions attendu ta venue avec hâte.

– Dans le château plegien vous aviez dit que...

– Je croyais que j'allais mourir Linfan. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes seul, sans famille. Je reste à tes côtés, je te le promets.

Linfan se recule et se tourne vers Chrom. Il se met à bafouiller.

– Je suis désolé... Je pensais que...

– Jamais je ne voudrais remplacer Daraen, Linfan.

– C'est... Tout nouveau pour moi... Est-ce que... Vous pourriez, m'accorder un peu de temps avant que j'arrive à vous appeler père ?

– J'ai le temps ne t'inquiète pas. Nous devons apprendre à nous connaître.

Chrom serre Linfan dans dans ses bras, qui se laisse faire hésitant. Lucina en profite pour rejoindre Daraen. Ses mots sont encore plus confus que ceux de son frère.

– Père... Je... Si Linfan... Je...

– Ne sois pas timide Lucina. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupes.

– Je... est-ce que vous m'aimez toujours ?

La princesse tord le tissu de sa tunique, nerveuse. Ses phalanges sont presque blanches. Au fond de lui, Daraen est aussi anxieux qu'elle. Il est terrifié à l'idée que sa fille lui demande ceci à cause de l'enfance qu'il lui a donné. Il parvient à se maîtriser.

– Lucina, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

– Je vous ai oublié et je... Je voulais vous mettre fin à vos jours...

– Non, c'était Grima que tu voulais occire. Je le sais.

– Contrairement à Linfan, j'étais prête à...

– Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu m'avais oublié. Tu ne faisais qu'accomplir ton devoir et je t'avais encouragé à le faire.

– J'arrivais à me souvenir un tout petit peu de vous, sans savoir qui vous étiez. Vous preniez à chaque fois soin de moi.

– Lucina, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Je t'aime toujours.

– Père... Je suis heureuse que vous ressentiez la même chose que moi.

Daraen échappe un bâillement de fatigue. Ses enfants et son mari le remarque tandis que l'homme se rallonge.

– Nous ferions mieux de te laisser Daraen.

– Je suis désolé.

– Guérissez vite père. Quand vous aurez récupérez, nous pourrons passer du temps en famille, enfin.

– Je reviendrais vous voir quand vous serez réveillé père.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'endort heureux tandis qu'un doux baiser caresse sa joue.


	11. Éclat

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans un Alternate Universe. J'utilise Daraen homme sous son apparence de base. Concernant Linfan, il s'agit de sa version masculine avec les cheveux bleus comme Chrom.

À quelques reprises, Chrom appelle Daraen « son rouge-gorge ». Cela est directement tiré d'un de mes autres OS du même nom. J'aime utiliser ce surnom.

Au départ je voulais juste écrire un OS, j'ai changé d'avis en réalisant que j'avais dépassé neuf pages sans interlignes sur Open Office alors que j'avais encore beaucoup à écrire.

Cette fiction est un AU. Aucun voyage dans le temps, Daraen reste amnésique.

 **Notes sur le chapitre actuel :**

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction qui se clôt avec beaucoup de fluff. Il n'y aura d'ailleurs seulement que du fluff dans cet ultime passage. Beaucoup plus petit que les autres, cette partie peut être considérée comme un drabble voulant apporter un moment romantique entre Daraen et Chrom.

Pour l'armure de Chrom, je pense à celle de _Heroes_ : Chrom, Saint-Chevalier.

Les spallières correspondent aux parties de l'armure couvrant les épaules. Les tassettes sont des morceaux de métal protégeant le haut de la cuisse ou l'aine, parfois les deux.

Après Merlin, un autre cheval sortant de mon imagination : Ambroise.

Cette fois, le titre du chapitre correspond à un éclat de lumière ou de joie, au contraire de tous les autres titres se référant à quelque chose de sombre.

 **Avertissement :**

Spoilers pour l'ensemble de _Fire Emblem Awakening_ qui est la propriété de NINTENDO. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

Classée T, présence de violence dans l'ensemble de l'histoire sauf pour ce chapitre où règne en maître le fluff.

* * *

Assis dans l'herbe des jardins royaux, Daraen observe Chrom et Lucina s'affronter. Le père et la fille sont armés d'épées de bois qui s'entrechoquent. Linfan est aux côtés de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, couché sur le ventre, un livre à ses côtés. Le garçon était venu lire pour profiter de l'extérieur. L'entraînement entre sa sœur et son père a complètement détourné son esprit de son roman _._

D'une parade habile, Chrom désarme Lucina et l'a fait tomber à terre sur le dos. Marquant sa défaite, le roi touche du bout de son épée la princesse. L'homme aide ensuite sa fille à se relever.

– Tu as fait des progrès Lucina.

– Je suis loin d'avoir votre aisance à manier l'épée père.

– Tu es très douée, tu es une adversaire redoutable.

Chrom se dirige vers Daraen et Linfan. Le garçon est impressionné par les capacités de son père. Il partage son ressenti, très jovial.

– Père, chaque fois que je vous vois combattre j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus fort ! Vous voudriez bien m'entraîner la prochaine fois ?

– Bien sûr Linfan.

– Merci père. Je suis sûr de faire des progrès grâce à vous !

Le roi observe le stratège et commence à attendre les yeux fixés sur lui. Daraen est intrigué par son comportement.

– Chrom ?

– Lucina voulait que nous lui racontions notre rencontre si elle gagnait contre moi. Une sorte de récompense.

– Tu veux lui raconter tout de même ?

– Disons plutôt, que j'attends ma récompense...

Daraen se lève et pose ses mains sur ses épaules protégées par des spallières. Chrom a son bras droit complètement vêtu, n'exhibant pas fièrement sa marque. Le roi est vêtu d'une splendide armure blanche et dorée. Le stratège aime beaucoup le voir ainsi, le trouvant très séduisant, ce dont Chrom est parfaitement conscient.

– Le preux chevalier désire un baiser ?

– Je ne dirais pas non. Je préférais néanmoins une autre récompense.

– Une demande particulière ?

– Une promenade à cheval.

– Bien sûr Chrom, ce serait un véritable plaisir.

Daraen ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Mesurant presque une tête de moins que son mari, il est obligé de se grandir pour lui voler un baiser.

– Deux récompenses ?

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu es le seul à en profiter.

Chrom rit et s'éloigne avec son mari. Linfan et Lucina les regardent partir en direction des écuries. Daraen est guéri et peut à présent passer ses journées comme il le souhaite. Son flanc gauche reste une partie sensible qu'il enduit régulièrement d'un baume.

Une fois leurs parents hors de vue, Linfan se relève et feuillette son livre. Le garçon retire un parchemin.

– Tu te rappelles ce que tu dois faire ?

– Oui. Et vous, vous êtes sûr de pouvoir assumer cette tâche ?

– Oui, je saurais le faire. Cela ne doit pas être bien dur, j'ai noté tout ce dont père a besoin. Prête à accomplir la mission ?

Lucina hoche la tête avec un sourire. Ils attendaient avec hâte cette journée. La princesse et son frère doivent à présent mettre à exécution le plan. Leur père aux cheveux blancs semble ne pas avoir deviné leurs attentions.

* * *

Chrom mène Ambroise au pas. Le cheval blanc avance paisiblement sur la route de campagne. Daraen se maintient aux tassettes de l'armure de son mari, profitant du paysage. L'homme aux cheveux blancs est très heureux de passer un moment avec son époux.

Avec les devoirs royaux de Chrom, le couple a parfois des difficultés à passer du temps ensemble. Daraen entreprend tout ce qu'il peut pour soulager son mari de ses tâches. En tant que prince du consort, il n'a néanmoins pas la permission de prendre des décisions politiques et d'assister à toutes les réunions. Le seul domaine où il a le droit d'intervenir et de diriger est celui de la stratégie. Daraen ne porte aucun intérêt pour le pouvoir et la politique. Néanmoins, il aimerait pouvoir venir plus en aide à son époux.

Daraen reconnaît alors la campagne les entourant. Le champ et les arbres l'entourant lui sont si familiers et chers. Ce lieu est gravé dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

– Chrom, c'est...

– L'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Le roi fait ralentir sa monture. Ambroise obéi puis s'arrête sous les ordres de son maître. Chrom descend suivi de son mari. Il prend ensuite la main de Daraen et le mène sous un arbre.

Chrom soulève son époux, ses bras sous son dos et ses jambes. Le stratège est surpris. Il se met à rougir violemment.

– J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Chrom rapproche Daraen d'une branche. Le stratège aperçoit alors un nid d'oiseaux. Deux adultes sont en train de nourrir des oisillons. Avec leur plumage rouge, l'homme les reconnaît comme étant des rouges-gorges.

– Chrom c'est adorable...

– Deux parents et deux petits. Cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

– Oh Chrom...

Le roi d'Ylisse dépose son mari sur ses pieds. Daraen se remet debout, les yeux encore fixés sur le nid. Chrom profite de son inattention. Il récupère un panier caché derrière l'arbre.

– Chrom comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un nid ici ?

Daraen se concentre sur son époux et aperçoit que ses bras sont chargés. L'homme est étonné, devinant que son mari est à l'origine de la surprise.

– Chrom ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Notre déjeuner, rien que pour toi et moi.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais préparé cela Chrom, merci beaucoup. Tu es si occupé en ce moment avec le conseil... Merci de prendre du temps pour moi, pour nous.

– Cette journée-là, même si mes ministres auraient voulu une réunion, il était hors de question que je la passe sans toi.

Le stratège le regarde souriant, ses traits reflétant de l'incompréhension. Chrom se met à rire chaleureusement. L'homme est obligé de se calmer avant de pouvoir s'expliquer.

– Tu ne te souviens pas de quel jour nous sommes mon amour ?

– Non ?

– Mon rouge-gorge, c'est la date du jour où je t'ai trouvé dans ce champ. Celui que j'ai décidé de choisir pour être ton anniversaire.

Les joues de Daraen se pourprent. Le stratège a complètement oublié qu'il s'agissait de ce jour si important à leurs yeux, celui où ils se sont rencontrés. Il garde si précieusement ce souvenir dans son cœur.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Chrom le surprend avec son anniversaire. Ne se souvenant pas de la date de sa naissance, son mari a décidé qu'il la fêterait ce jour-ci. Cela convient parfaitement à Daraen, pour qui, la vie semble avoir commencée avec sa rencontre avec Chrom.

– Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

Le roi sait qu'en ce moment même, que Linfan et Lucina organisent la surprise qu'il a prévu pour Daraen au château. Ses enfants étaient impatients de pouvoir fêter l'événement en famille pour la première fois. L'apprenti stratège a imaginé lui-même le plan pour distraire leur père et la princesse a insisté pour aller chercher à la place des serviteurs certains ingrédients au marché.

Chrom se lance dans un baiser passionné que Daraen n'a pas le temps de voir venir. Après quelques secondes de surprise, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se laisse faire et l'embrasse en retour.

Le panier tombe au sol, laissant échapper une pomme roulant sur le sol. Ambroise se charge immédiatement de la récupérer. Le cheval blanc croque le fruit, ignoré des deux hommes venant de tomber dans l'herbe.

L'animal lève la tête et observe le ciel bleu. L'odeur de la pluie lui parvient. Ambroise devine que son maître et son mari rentreront bientôt. Le cheval blanc profite de pouvoir grignoter l'herbe du champ devant les deux amoureux qui ignorent qu'ils rentreront trempés, malgré la protection que leur apportera la cape de Chrom.


End file.
